Phoenix Rising
by Sharo-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Durant le dernier combat de Naruto contre Sasuke, Itachi utilise le pouvoir qu'il a donné à Naruto pour nettoyer l'âme et le corps de Sasuke de leurs ténèbres en le transformant en nouveau-né sans aucun souvenir de son passé. Pendant combien de temps Naruto pourra t-il garder le secret?
1. Dream's End

**Note de l'auteur**** : J'ai pensé écrire cette histoire depuis un certain temps, mais je manquais à la fois le temps et d'inspiration pour penser à une intrigue décente. Toutes idées ou critiques constructives seraient appréciées. Je vais essayer de garder autant que possible les caractères des personnages. Évidemment, cela ne pourra pas arriver pour Sasuke mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas le faire trop OOC. J'ai trouvé plusieurs histoires avec cette intrigue, mais aucune avec la direction que je vais faire prendre à cette histoire qui, j'espère, sera très intéressante et différente.**

**Et aussi, je suis portugaise donc l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle, même si je l'apprends depuis que j'ai sept ans. Si j'ai commis des erreurs s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi et prévenez moi, j'essayerai d'améliorer ça. Eh bien... profitez!**

**PS: Ce n'est pas un yaoi**

**Je ne possède PAS Naruto.**

**Note de la traductrice** : Cette histoire m'a tout de suite beaucoup plus et le style de l'auteur est très agréable à lire (et à traduire), ce qui à fait que malgré mes autres fics en cours j'ai entamé la traduction. Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai cette fic en vu et j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance, ce qui fait que je serais capable de poster régulièrement cette histoire sans empiéter sur les autres.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que moi. Normalement, un chapitre tous les 10 jours.

Je ne possède pas Naruto ni cette histoire, seul le travail de traduction est à moi.

* * *

**Dream's End**

悲しい心の底から闇 _(Yume no Owari)_

La fin du rêve

* * *

Lorsque Tsunade annonça la mort d'Uchiha Sasuke, toute la salle se remplie de silence.

Tous les ninjas dans la pièce savaient que, finalement, Sasuke allait être tué, mais la nouvelle était quand même un choc. Surtout pour ceux qui avaient obtenu leur diplôme avec lui.

Shikamaru soupira profondément et regarda Ino qui pleurait doucement pendant que Choji lui caressait le dos. Non loin derrière eux, Neji et Tenten regardaient solennellement l'Hokage avec une expression résignée. Quant à Lee, il ne pouvait que regarder le sol.

Shino restait impassible et Kiba regarda Hinata qui ne pouvait dissimuler la douleur qu'elle ressentait pour Naruto et le reste de l'équipe 7.

Kakashi posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura et la regarda tristement. Tous deux savaient que la mort de Sasuke ne pouvait être évitée, néanmoins elle signifiait la fin de l'équipe 7 d'origine. Jamais plus ils ne pourraient être tous ensemble, jamais plus ils ne compléteraient d'autres missions ensemble… Le rêve qu'ils avaient tenté d'accomplir pendant près de quatre longues années de dur labeur était mort dans les premières heures de la matinée du 23 Juillet. Par la main d'Uzumaki Naruto.

La personne qui avait tenté si fort de faire revenir Sasuke, qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui pour fini par être forcé de devenir son bourreau.

Sakura sentit ses yeux brûler et sa gorge se serrer à l'idée que Naruto aurait à supporter ce fardeau pour le reste de sa vie, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Après tout, elle avait été incapable de tuer leur ancien coéquipier.

Sai et Yamato restèrent légèrement à distance de Sakura et Kakashi, sachant que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ne pourrait les réconforter. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour pleurer la mort de Sasuke avant de pouvoir continuer leurs vies.

Après avoir averti tous ces ninjas, Tsunade les congédia et retourna à son nouveau bureau. Lorsque Shizune lui demanda si elle n'avait besoin de quelque chose, elle lui demanda d'aller chercher des rapports. Lorsque l'assistante fut parti, Tsunade prit la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de Naruto et la brûla. Puis elle invoqua la grenouille qui lui avait apporté le message et lui donna la lettre qu'elle avait écris en secret.

* * *

À des milliers de kilomètres de Konoha, Naruto venait de lire la lettre que Tsunade lui avait envoyée. Après l'avoir brûlé, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout s'était passé comme prévu.

Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, le nom de Sasuke Uchiha serait effacé des Bingo Books du monde entier. Les villages stopperaient les ordres pour sa capture et son assassinat et, au fil des années, ils finiraient par oublier ces crimes et celui qu'il les avait commis.

Naruto se sentit coupable quand il se souvint de son équipe et tous les amis qu'il avait laissés à Konoha. Il espérait sincèrement que Sakura ne pleurait pas. Il savait qu'elle était plus forte que n'en avait l'air et finirait par passer à autre chose, comme elle l'avait fait quand Sasuke avait trahi Konoha lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Naruto savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de retourner à Konoha de sitôt, ou même d'avoir des contacts avec les compagnons qu'il avait laissés. Après tout, il leur avait menti.

A côté de lui, couché sur les draps d'un vieux futon de la petite chambre de l'auberge dans laquelle il était descendu, Sasuke était profondément endormi.


	2. Decision

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu des reviews ! Des gens sont en train de lire mon histoire! Ca me rend si heureuse! Merci!**

**Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre. J'ai décidé de partager mon chapitre original en deux parce que ça aurait mit bien trop longtemps à terminer. Enjoy!**

Note de la traductrice : Normalement j'aurai dû publier ce chapitre dans une semaine, mais le chapitre d'introduction était spécialement court alors j'avais quelques remords de vous faire patienter 10 jours. En fait au départ j'hésitais à publier les 2 premiers chapitres ensemble, finalement je coupe la pomme en deux et publie le chapitre en avance. Ce sera sans doute la seule fois à moins que je n'arrive à avoir beaucoup de chapitre d'avance. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci pour vos reviews

* * *

**Decision**

決定_(Kettei)_

Décision

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tôt_

Uzumaki Naruto fut sorti de sa sieste par un puissant coup sur le mur de son appartement. Le bâtiment à côté du sien était encore en reconstruction après l'attaque de Pain et le bruit constant irritait infiniment Naruto. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une petite sieste!

Jurant intérieurement, le blond sortit lentement de son lit et alla sur le balcon, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et le ciel se changeait en une couleur rose bleuâtre. Les rues de Konoha étaient encore remplies de personnes : des hommes qui prenaient un rafraichissement, des femmes qui faisaient des courses et discutaient et des enfants qui jouaient. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à un groupe de petits garçons qui parlaient avec excitation de comment ils seraient quand ils seraient ninjas.

"Je serais super fort!" Hurla l'un d'eux. "Tout comme les Sannin! Tout le monde connaitra mon nom!"

"Baka! Tu n'es même pas encore à l'académie!"

"Je vais le faire! Tu verras!"

"Mon Nii-san a dit que j'étais très bon au lancé de shurikens", déclara l'un d'eux, rayonnant de fierté. "Je serais un grand shinobi, tout comme lui et Otou-san."

Un autre enfant sauta devant ses amis et écarta ses bras.

"Je veux être un grand héros ninja", dit-il. "Tout comme Naruto-sama!"

Les autres garçons se mirent à rire en affirmant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse être aussi fort.

"Naruto-sama a sauvé le monde! Mon Tou-san a dit qu'il est le ninja le plus puissant du monde! Il n'y a pas moyen que tu puisses être comme lui"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Naruto-sama sera le prochain Hokage! Alors arrête de dire des choses stupides!"

Naruto se mit à rire doucement tandis que les enfants disparaissaient à l'angle d'une rue. Konoha était encore en cours de reconstruction après l'attaque Pain, mais heureusement, le village n'avait pas subi de lourds dommages pendant la quatrième guerre Ninja. Il était parvenu à le garder en sécurité.

Madara était mort. L'Akatsuki était dissout. Kabuto avait disparu…

Sasuke…

Les yeux de Naruto se vidèrent, se souvenant de son ancien camarade. Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'assit sur le bord de son lit et ramassa sa photo préférée. Contrairement à la réalité, les images ne changent pas quel que soit le temps qui passe.

_"Sasuke… J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir te sauver…"_

Son combat contre Sasuke était la bataille la plus difficile et intense qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Lorsque Naruto avait revendiqué la victoire, Sasuke était couché sur le sol dérouté, incapable de croire qu'il avait été vaincu par le Dobe qu'il avait toujours détesté.

Naruto avait tendu la main vers Sasuke, rempli d'espoir de l'avoir sauvé de sa haine, de ses ténèbres… En reconnaissant sa force, il était sûr Sasuke se rendrait compte de amitié de Naruto. Au lieu de ça, Sasuke l'avait foudroyé du regard, ses yeux se remplissant d'une rage meurtrière et de honte avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les bois.

Et Naruto… l'avait laissé partir.

Comme tout criminel international, Sasuke fut recherché pendant des mois par chaque village dans le monde. Leurs ordres étaient de le tuer à vue, mais Sasuke n'avait jamais été retrouvé, c'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Jusqu'à il ya deux mois…

"Guren-san! Allons manger quelque chose!" Hurla une voix d'enfant venant de l'extérieur.

"Calme-toi… Nous allons manger dans une seconde."

Reconnaissant les voix, Naruto quitta sa maison et couru dans la rue bondée. Marchant non loin de lui, il les vit.

"Guren! Yukimaru!" Cria le ninja blond en courant vers eux.

Guren eut l'air surprise avant d'offrir un grand sourire à Naruto, Yukimaru se contenta de sourire gaiement.

"Et bien, et bien… ça fait un long moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu", dit la femme fière, tout en tenant en même temps doucement la main de Yukimaru.

"Naruto-san!", s'exclama Yukimaru.

"C'est super de vous revoir enfin !", dit Naruto en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Guren: tombant dans un lac entouré de son propre cristal "Les gars, vous m'avez vraiment fait peur."

"Je suis désolé Naruto-san… Nous n'avions pas l'intention de t'effrayer…" Yukimaru semblait vraiment bouleversé.

"Bah! C'est bon! Je suis juste content que vous alliez bien!"

Le sourire moqueur de Guren s'élargit d'avantage. "Toujours le même idiot!"

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? Vous faites du tourisme?", demanda Naruto, curieux. Guren et Yukimaru se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?", demanda Naruto.

"Nous… Nous sommes venu à Konoha pour fournir des informations", expliqua Guren. "Nous quittons juste le bureau de ton Hokage."

Naruto cligna des yeux.

"Des informations? À propos de quoi?"

Guren soupira bruyamment.

"À propos d'Uchiha Sasuke…"

Naruto sentit son cœur battre plus vite et sa bouche devint sèche.

"Combien en a-t-il… tué cette fois?", demanda t-il.

Guren regarda Naruto dans les yeux et prit quelques secondes. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça?

"Environ 300 villageois et quelques ninjas…"

Naruto sentit ses yeux brûler. 300? C'était encore plus que la dernière fois!

"Nous ne faisions que passer par là quand nous avons vu les survivants qui tentaient de fuir le village. J'ai dit à Gozu de s'occuper de Yukimaru et je suis allé là-bas. Uchiha… il était… en train de rire entouré de cadavres, et il criait ton nom."

Naruto dégluti. _"Pas encore…"_

"Il parlait aussi apparemment à son frère et ses parents comme s'ils étaient là à l'encourager… Alors… il a démembré d'un enfant… J'espère qu'il était déjà mort…"

Naruto ne pouvait en entendre plus; il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, mais il devait, il devait connaitre les atrocités de Sasuke… car Sasuke tuait _à cause_ de lui.

"Je suis tellement désolée Naruto."

Ce n'était pas difficile de remarquer que Sasuke était responsable de la destruction des villages. Il recréait le massacre du clan Uchiha dans chacun d'entre eux, et y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. La plupart des blessures étaient faites par le Chidori; Kakashi l'avait lui-même constaté. Le jutsu qu'il avait créé pour protéger ses proches était maintenant utilisé pour les détruire. Naruto savait que son sensei se sentait coupable d'avoir enseigné à Sasuke ce jutsu qu'il utilisait pour mettre fin à la vie de tant de gens.

_"Mais ce n'est pas une action aussi coupable que la mienne."_

Sasuke essayait de l'attirer dans un combat. Les récits des survivants des douze villages qu'il avait anéanti étaient essentiellement tous les même: un garçon aux yeux rouges avaient pénétré dans le village et déclaré qu'il allait le réduire en poussière. Lorsque les villageois avaient tenté de l'attaquer, il les avait tués avant de s'en prendre à tous les autres. Hommes et femmes, jeunes et vieux, rien n'arrêtait l'Uchiha, tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin étaient tués en étant poignardés par son Chidori, brûlés vifs ou écrasés par un monstre noir qui l'engloutissait comme un démon protecteur, Susanoo.

Et Sasuke se contentait de rire. Le garçon que Naruto admirait et considérait comme un grand frère, pour qui il donnerait volontiers sa vie, était devenu un monstre. Sasuke criait en appelant Naruto tout en tuant, déclarant qu'il était le plus fort, que Naruto était un lâche, un faible qui était parvenu à gagner par un simple coup de chance.

"Tu vois Naruto?", criait-il avec un sourire diabolique défigurant son visage autrefois attrayant. "Tu n'as jamais été le plus fort! Jamais! Viens me combattre et je vais te montrer! VIENS ET BATS-TOI, FILS DE PUTE!"

Naruto avait voulu intervenir, mais Tsunade ne l'avait pas laissé faire, c'était trop dangereux et se serait donner à Sasuke exactement ce qu'il voulait: son attention et une sensation de pouvoir sur lui. D'autres ninjas étaient intervenus, non seulement venant de Konoha, mais aussi de tous les villages connus. Le nombre de décès augmentait, la folie donnait sa force au dernier Uchiha vivant.

Naruto ne pouvait en accepter d'avantage. Après avoir dit au revoir à Guren et Yukimaru, il alla directement au nouveau bureau de l'Hokage. Le bâtiment était très semblable au précédent et sentait encore la peinture fraîche, mais Naruto était si déterminé qu'il ne remarqua même pas le nouvel aspect ou les regards curieux des ninjas qui croisaient sa route. Arrivé à la porte de l'Hokage, il l'ouvrit avec un bruit.

Tsunade et Shizune étaient dans le bureau, toutes deux entourées par des montagnes de documents qui menaçaient de tomber sur elles comme une avalanche de papiers blancs. Voyant le jeune homme blond, Tsunade fronça les sourcils de colère.

"Naruto! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?", cria t-elle intensément, tandis que Shizune sursautait.

"Baa-chan… Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés plus longtemps, je vais trouver Sasuke, même si c'est sans ta permission!"

Tsunade se renversa dans son fauteuil et souffla avec irritation. Elle avait le sentiment que Naruto se montrerait aujourd'hui.

"Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Naruto", dit-elle en essayant de garder son propre calme. "Suis-je simplement censée te laisser y aller et te battre avec lui?"

"Je suis le seul qui peut vaincre Sasuke!", répondit Naruto. "Tu l'as dit toi-même."

"Mais tu veux le vaincre_ seul!_ Peux-tu imaginer la stupidité de ce que cela signifie?"

"L'envoi de ninjas contre lui ne fera que donner plus de morts… Sasuke… Sasuke est ma responsabilité je veux m'occuper de lui seul."

Tsunade posa ses coudes sur la table et regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Le garçon avait grandi, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet, néanmoins Naruto était encore un enfant, et les enfants faisaient des erreurs.

"Es-tu capable de le tuer, Naruto? Accepterais-tu la mission d'éliminer Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto déglutit. La question le frappa comme une gifle. _Pourrait-il tuer Sasuke?_

Durant la guerre, il avait été aussi près de mourir que de tuer son meilleur ami, et il savait qu'il serait en mesure de le refaire. Mais aller après Sasuke maintenant ne serait pas avec pour mission de le convaincre de revenir à la maison… il n'y avait pas de maison, trop de crimes avaient été commis. Le monde entier voulait le voir brûler… et lui ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce que le monde entier ait brûlé.

Naruto imagina son rêve d'origine, l'équipe 7 rassemblée et riant ensemble, se préparant pour une nouvelle mission. Kakashi-sensei, avec son livre pornographique dans la main, Sakura-chan souriant entre eux, Naruto cherchant toujours à attirer l'attention sur lui tandis que Sasuke l'appelait _Usuratonkachi._ Ils devraient tous être Chuunins maintenant; Sasuke serait probablement un Jonin. Ils auraient le plus grand record de missions réussies, Sasuke reconstruirait éventuellement son clan, Sakura deviendrait la meilleur ninja médical sur Terre et Naruto serait nommé Hokage.

Voilà comment les choses auraient dû se passer…

Se souvenant de l'ancienne équipe, Naruto réalisa finalement la dure réalité, il avait été si stupide, si naïf. Itachi avait raison; il était juste un enfant plein de rêves impossibles.

_"Le Sasuke que je connaissais ne reviendra jamais… la haine des Uchiha l'a entièrement consommé."_

"Alors… Naruto?"

Naruto leva les yeux et regarda l'Hokage avec une détermination abattu.

"Oui Baa-chan. Je l'accepte."

* * *

**NdA : Alors… qu'en pensez-vous ? J'avoue qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais je pense que je devais un peu installer Naruto dans l'histoire. Le premier chapitre était un prologue, l'aperçu d'un avenir proche si vous voulez.**


	3. Reborn From The Ashes

**Note de l'auteur : Hé là-bas! Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long. Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire tous les chapitres aussi longs que celui-ci, certains seront plus courts et d'autres seront plus longs. Aussi, j'aime mes commentateurs, merci à vous tous pour votre soutien.**

**Alerte: Sasuke qui jure (ce qui arrive pas mal dans le manga ces derniers temps… enfin selon les Mangastream), un peu de gore (j'ai lu un roman de Stephen King d'aujourd'hui… il m'a inspiré le rouge pour ce chapitre) et une régression d'âge détaillée.**

**Avertissement: révélations sur récents chapitres.** (Note de la traductrice : je dirais pas mal sur les tomes 42 (chap 380 à 389) et 43 (chap 390 à 402) puis après le tome 54, chap 505 et +)

**Je ne possède pas Naruto.**

Note de la traductrice : Et un nouveau chapitre, un. Le comportement de Sasuke peut être assez choquant mais c'est juste pour ce chapitre. Le 'chokuto' c'est l'épée de Sasuke, ce sont les anciennes épées japonaises à lame droite. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Reborn from the ashes**

リボーン灰の中から ___(Hai no naka kara umarekawaru)_

Renaître de ses cendres

* * *

Il était près de cinq heures quand Naruto se réveilla d'un sommeil agité rempli de cauchemars. Mécontent, il soupira, s'habilla et prit son petit déjeuner, bien que la nourriture insiste pour se coincer dans sa gorge.

Son simple bagage se composait d'un sac à dos avec quelques vêtements de rechange, de la nourriture, une couverture, plusieurs parchemins, et quelques armes.

Après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner, Naruto attrapa le sac à dos qui était posé sur le lit et commença à se diriger vers la porte… c'est alors qu'il remarqua la photo de son équipe. Le jeune homme blond pris le cadre et regarda la photo.

* * *

_Le vieux photographe venait de terminer la préparation de l'appareil photo et regarda avec impatience les jeunes genins. Kakashi-sensei devait calmer les deux garçons s'il voulait que la photo soit prise aujourd'hui._

_"Très bien, maintenant! On va prendre une photo alors installez-vous", dit Kakashi à ses nouveaux, et de très mauvaise humeur, étudiants._

_"Pourquoi je dois prendre une photo à côté de __**lui **__?", marmonna __Naruto en pointant Sasuke avec colère._

_"C'est ma réplique, usuratonkachi.", répondit Sasuke, maussade._

_"Allons-y… c'est la tradition", dit Kakashi en essayant de les calmer suffisamment._

_"Mais je suis contente de pouvoir être prise en photo avec Sasuke-kun" Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke, souriant de toutes ses forces._

_Naruto sourit immédiatement._

_"Moi… Moi aussi, je suis très content d'être prit en photo avec Sakura-chan!", dit le blond._

_Le_ s_ourire de Sakura disparu._

_"Sensei…." dit-elle. "Faites sortir Naruto."_

_"AH! Non…", s'écria Naruto, horrifié par l'idée._

_Sasuke ricana, et donc Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers lui._

_"Ne ris pas!", cria le blond agacé._

_"Quoi?", répliqua Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils._

_Kakashi soupira. Il priait tous les dieux que l'équipe s'améliore, ou alors il aura besoin de partir à la retraite bien plus tôt. Ils étaient censés être des ninjas, et non pas un groupe de gamins pourris gâtés._

_Lorsque le photographe fut prêt à prendre la photo, Kakashi saisit les têtes des deux garçons et les força à se taire._

_"Arrêtez ça, vous deux", dit le sensei en tournant la tête vers la caméra. "Vous causez des problèmes au photographe, vous ne le voyez pas ? Hei! Ca servira de souvenir, alors souriez!"_

_Sakura se tint au milieu, souriant radieusement à la caméra, tandis que les deux garçons se foudroyaient du regard._

_"Souriez, s'il vous plaît!"_

_Et le photographe prit la photo._

* * *

Naruto sourit à ce souvenir et regarda l'horloge. Il était cinq heures et demie du matin.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et mit la photo à l'intérieur, l'image vers le bas.

* * *

En arrivant à la porte du village, Naruto était préparé à la possibilité de trouver une personne qu'il connaissait ayant découvert sa mission. Tsunade lui avait donné sa parole qu'elle lui permettrait de faire cavalier seul et de ne pas laisser qui que ce soit connaitre sa destination ou sur sa mission jusqu'à sa conclusion. Personne ne pourrait interférer.

Lors du passage de la porte, il s'assura de ne pas avoir été suivi puis s'élança dans les arbres. Pour diverses raisons qu'il savait être un peu égoïste de sa part, il ne voulait pas en parler à ses amis: s'ils le savaient, ils voudraient venir avec lui et l'aider. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'apprécierait pas leur aide ou qu'il pensait qu'il leur était supérieur, bien au contraire. Naruto ne voulais pas risquer de voir l'un d'entre eux tué par Sasuke; il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec cette culpabilité. Si quelqu'un devait mourir se sera lui.

_"Pardonne-moi, Sakura-chan",_ pensa t-il avec amertume_. "Pardonne-moi d'être celui qui va mettre fin à notre rêve de retrouver notre équipe."_

Sentant ses yeux bruler, Naruto jura intérieurement et essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. _"Cesse de te comporter comme un bébé! Les larmes ne résolvent rien!"_

Grace à son endurance élevée, Naruto n'eut pas besoin de deux semaines pour atteindre le Pays des Montagnes, un pays très peu peuplé, au nord du Pays du Feu. Il se forçait à manger et dormir parce qu'il savait qu'il en avait besoin, mais chaque fois qu'il voyait un village dévasté ou un survivant affligé dans l'un des nombreux villages qui constituaient le pays, il ressentait le désir de voyager sans pauses jusqu'à s'effondrer d'épuisement.

Selon les rapports de Tsunade, Sasuke attaquait les villages du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube, et toujours les nuits de pleine lune. Il semblait tenter de recréer le massacre du clan avec lui ayant le contrôle de la situation. Naruto avait cessé de chercher de comprendre comment l'esprit de Sasuke fonctionnait, mais il savait que son cœur exigeait que d'autres souffrent comme lui avait souffert. En outre, Sasuke savait que tôt ou tard, Naruto allait s'impliquer.

_"Et il pense de moi que je suis stupide et prévisible."_

Au cours d'une brève escale dans une auberge, Naruto entendit des rumeurs sur d'un jeune ninja qui se dirigeait vers l'ouest, vers les plus hautes montagnes du pays. Les gens étaient inquiets, et si c'était le criminel qui avait attaqué les villages?

Naruto regarda un calendrier accroché dans une boutique de souvenirs et sentit sa gorge se serrer. On était le 22 Juillet et c'était une nuit de pleine lune.

La veille de l'anniversaire de Sasuke Uchiha.

Abandonnant l'idée de prendre un petit déjeuner, Naruto se précipita et sauta dans les arbres.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand il vit la fumée s'élever dans le ciel sombre. Les pieds de Naruto étaient douloureux, mais il lutta pour avancer encore plus vite, ses pilules pour soldat avaient perdu leurs effets il y a plusieurs heures et il se maudit pour ne pas en avoir prit plus.

Il était trop tard pour sauver le village; aucune des petites maisons n'avaient survécu au Katon. Naruto sentit son estomac se retourner quand il détecta une odeur de chair brûlée. En entrant dans le village, il dut protéger son visage avec ses bras, la chaleur était trop forte pour respirer, mais il devait s'assurer que les villageois avaient survécu.

"Il y a quelqu'un?", cria t-il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Sentant quelque chose sous ses pieds, Naruto sursauta presque. Le cadavre d'une jeune fille était juste devant lui, elle avait été sectionnée. Naruto avait posé le pied sur ce qui restait de ses intestins.

"Sasuke… Non… Non… Non…"

Avant que Naruto n'ait pu réagir, il entendit un cri désespéré au milieu du bruit assourdissant de la combustion du bois. Suivant les cris (et ignorant les cadavres) Naruto arriva à ce qui restait d'une grande maison qui semblait avoir appartenu au chef du village. Une femme était à genoux sur le sol serrant dans ses bras un garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de cinq ans Ils étaient tous deux couverts de suie et de sang qui, Naruto devina, appartenait aux corps qui se trouvaient juste devant eux: un homme et un garçon plus âgé.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Sasuke Uchiha était devant la maison brûlante, son chokuto pointé vers la femme.

Il était beaucoup plus mince que Naruto n'en avait souvenir, ses cheveux était sale et débraillés, ses vêtements étaient souillés de crasse et de sang. Mais le pire était son visage son Sharingan était activé et il abordait un grand sourire de satisfaction sur son visage, tel un démon venu de l'enfer.

"S'il vous plaît… Ayez pitié…", sanglotait la femme à ses pieds, saisissant l'enfant terrifié. "S'il vous plait…"

"Pitié? Pourquoi devrais-je vous épargner? J'ai tué tous les autres, pourquoi devrais-je vous laisser vivre?", demanda Sasuke en regardant la femme comme si elle était un déchet.

_"_Mon fils… s'il vous plaît épargnez mon fils… vous pouvez me tuer… mais… pas Kosuke. Je ferais n'importe quoi. S'il vous plaît! J'ai déjà perdu mon mari et mon fils aîné…"

Le regard de Sasuke ne révélait rien d'autre que son mépris pour cette femme et son fils qui sanglotait en serrant sa jupe. Son sourire s'effaça et son habituelle expression d'indifférence fut de retour.

"Vous ne méritez pas mon attention" dit-il froidement. "Sortez de ma vue avant que je ne le regrette!"

Tremblante, la femme prit son fils et descendit la rue en courant. Quand elle fut sur le point d'atteindre l'intersection, Sasuke activa son Chidori et s'élança dans son dos. Naruto attrapa le poignet au dernier moment et la femme, surprise, tomba presque sur le sol.

"Courez!", cria Naruto. "Courez aussi loin que vous le pouvez!"

Sans avoir besoin de plus d'encouragements, elle se leva et disparu dans la fumée.

Naruto lâcha le poignet de Sasuke et s'éloigna du kunai qui manqua de le frapper. Sasuke avait utilisé son autre main pour attaquer. Avec une certaine distance de sécurité, Naruto regarda finalement son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

"Donc, tu es finalement venu… Je me demandais combien de temps ça allait prendre pour que tu te montres", dit Sasuke avec un ricanement imprégné sur ses lèvres. Naruto resta silencieux, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Sasuke n'aimait pas sa réaction.

"Tu ne vas rien dire, Naruto? Nous nous rencontrons finalement après des mois et tu n'as rien à me dire? Pas de cris? Aucune question sur pourquoi j'ai tué tous ces gens? Aucune tentative pour me convaincre de revenir à ton précieux village afin que nous puissions être une putain d'équipe heureuse? "

Naruto ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre.

"Il n'ya rien de plus que je puisse te dire, Sasuke. Je le sais maintenant…"

"Est-ce que tu joue le sage, Naruto? Qui penses-tu duper? Tu penses que tu es si spécial pour m'avoir battu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vaux pas de la merde! Si ce n'était pas pour le Kyuubi, tu serais simplement un ninja de seconde classe! "

Naruto resta silencieux. Kakashi-sensei lui avait dit que Sasuke avait un complexe de supériorité et un d'infériorité, alors il se croyait lui-même supérieure aux autres mais s'effondrait complètement quand il était vaincu. Il méprisait ceux qui étaient plus faibles que lui et haïssait ceux qui étaient plus fort, pensant obsessionnellement à de nouvelles façons de les tuer et d'être en mesure de se convaincre qu'il était le plus fort une fois de plus.

Le silence de Naruto chassa complètement la légère patience de l'Uchiha. Sasuke se jeta dans le combat à l'aide du Taijutsu suivie par plusieurs Chidori. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et entra en mode Sage, utilisant l'énergie que l'un de ses clones avait stocké à l'extérieur du village.

La bataille était intense et les deux combattants se mirent finalement un peu à l'écart du village. Sasuke avait déjà invoqué Susanoo, mais Naruto ne voulait pas utiliser la puissance de Kyuubi. Il avait eu de la chance et n'avait pas été touché par Amaterasu, mais il savait que la chance allait le quitter.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand il fit l'erreur de regarder Sasuke dans les yeux. Son Mangekyou Sharingan éternel était prêt pour sa prochaine attaque.

"Tsukuyomi!

Puis, c'est arrivé.

Naruto sut presque instantanément que quelque chose s'était mal passé avec le genjutsu. Au lieu de trouver un environnement de torture, Sasuke et lui furent entouré par des milliers de plumes noires. Mais la chose étrange était que les plumes sortaient de son propre corps!

Sasuke le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Naruto?"

"Je… Je ne sais pas…!"

Les plumes changèrent de direction et enveloppèrent complètement Sasuke, tourbillonnant autour de lui comme une tornade. Sasuke tenta d'utiliser Susanoo pour s'échapper, mais dès qu'il toucha les plumes, la créature poussa un cri bestial et disparu entièrement.

"Non! Bordel Non! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Naruto? Fils de pute! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain de technique? Je ne peux plus activer Susanoo!"

Naruto était aussi étonné que Sasuke.

"Je ne fais rien du tout!"

"Menteur!"

Avant que Naruto n'ai pu contre-argumenter, les plumes noires arrêtèrent de quitter son corps. Celles qui ne tournaient pas autour de Sasuke commencèrent à fusionner donnant une forme noire.

Les yeux de Naruto et Sasuke s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Les plumes noires avaient formées une silhouette humaine qu'ils pensaient ne jamais revoir: Itachi Uchiha.

"Nii-san?", cria Sasuke, incrédule.

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un genjutsu. Itachi était mort! Ce n'était pas possible! La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu, c'était quand Kabuto l'avait ressuscité avec Edo Tensei.

Serait-ce un genjutsu de Sasuke? Si c'était le cas… pourquoi avait-il l'air si surpris à ce sujet? De quelle façon Itachi pourrait être une torture pour Naruto?

"Ca fait un moment, Naruto-kun…", dit doucement Itachi.

"Itachi? Tu… tu es mort! C'est un genjutsu?", demanda Naruto.

"Ce n'est pas un genjutsu", expliqua t-il calmement, sans jeter un regarde sur son frère cadet. "Bien que tu puisses dire que c'est grâce au genjutsu de Sasuke que je suis ici."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Itachi! Arrête de _lui_ parler!", grommela Sasuke. Itachi l'ignora.

"Te souviens-tu de notre dernière rencontre?"

Naruto fini par comprendre. C'était le résultat du corbeau qu'il avait avalé ce jour-là… c'était le 'pouvoir' qu'Itachi lui avait donné.

"Pour que ce pouvoir se manifeste; Sasuke devait utiliser Tsukuyomi contre toi, en utilisant mes yeux. Telles étaient les conditions nécessaires…"

"Tu veux dire comme ce corbeau avec l'œil de ton ami?", demanda Naruto.

Itachi hocha la tête.

"Oui. Tu es déterminé à sauver Sasuke, j'ai donc mis un second pouvoir en toi juste au cas où."

"Nii-san!", cria Sasuke dans leur direction. "Nii-san! Tuons-le ensemble, Nii-san! Quand il sera mort, nous pourrons détruire Konoha! Ils ne se moqueront plus jamais, nous les tuerons ensemble et nettoierons le nom des Uchiha! Tou-san sera si fier de moi, il va enfin me regarder! "

Itachi fixa son frère avec un regard empli de tristesse.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses finissent de cette façon, Naruto-kun", expliqua t-il. "Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que Sasuke revienne au village en héros… il était le seul de notre clan à ne pas être corrompu par la cupidité, j'ai donc mis tous mes espoirs en lui. "

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Itachi était sincère, il le savait.

"Notre père était tellement obsédé par le pouvoir qu'il m'a forcé à trahir le village. Tandis qu'il s'assurait que je restais fort et fidèle au clan, Sasuke était presque complètement ignoré. Cela n'avait aucune importance que Sasuke soit le meilleur de sa classe à l'Académie, ou qu'il ait besoin d'un membre de la famille pour l'accompagner… notre père ne le voyait pas. Il était trop obsédé par l'idée de faire du clan les nouveaux dirigeants de Konoha. "

_"Arrête de lui parler!_ Ils nous ont toujours mis de côté", hurla Sasuke, ignorant ce que son frère disait à l'exception de ce qu'il voulait entendre. "Ils ont toujours méprisé les Uchiha! Nous sommes plus forts, plus intelligents et plus doués que n'importe qui dans ce stupide village. Mais ils vont payer, n'est-ce pas Nii-san? Ils souhaiteront ne s'être jamais frotté aux Uchiha! "

Les plumes noires commencèrent à tourner plus vite. Un faisceau de lumière blanche sorti de la tornade et saisi le bras de Sasuke. Après ça, il attrapa sa jambe. En quelques secondes, Sasuke était complètement immobilisé par des cordes de lumière.

"Naruto-kun… Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé. J'espère qu'un jour tu seras en mesure de me pardonner. A partir de ce soir… tu n'auras plus à lutter contre Sasuke."

Sasuke tenta en vain de se libérer des cordes.

"Nii-san! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?", cria t-il en commençant à se sentir effrayé par cette situation étrange. Son esprit, déformé par la folie, nota vaguement qu'Itachi non seulement l'ignorait, mais qu'il pouvait aussi avoir quelque chose à voir avec les plumes noires.

Une lumière blanche entoura Naruto qui prit alors conscience de petites orbes bleus qui sortaient de son corps et se dirigeaient vers Sasuke. Il commença à se sentir étourdi et très, très fatigué.

Avant de perdre conscience Naruto réussi quand même à regarder Itachi, qui lui souriait avec sa douceur habituelle.

"S'il te plaît… prend soin de mon petit frère."

Naruto s'évanoui.

Sasuke continuait de tenter de se libérer des cordes, mais elles semblaient s'accrocher à lui avec encore plus de force. Plusieurs orbes bleus, que son Sharingan identifia comme du chakra, entourèrent la tornade de plumes. Sasuke senti une décharge électrique déferler depuis sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds, et tout à coup, sa tête fut beaucoup plus légère.

Itachi s'approcha de son frère et regarda dans le fond de ses yeux. Dans un premier temps, les lèvres de Sasuke se compressèrent avec fureur, ses yeux le foudroyant du regard, mais l'expression sombre s'amenuisa progressivement pour laisser place à une expression confuse et épuisée.

Sasuke se sentait vraiment en colère, triste, trahi… mais… il ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi. Son frère posait sur lui un regarde impassible. Pourquoi ne lui venait-il pas en aide?

"Nii-san… Qu'est-ce…?"

"Shhhh… Calme-toi Sasuke", répondit-il. "Ca va aller."

Sasuke savait qu'il ne devrait pas être détenu, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment il était arrivé là. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un combat? Il ne se souvenait pas s'être battu. Son frère était là avec lui, alors il était en sécurité, non? Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre là-bas… ou l'avait-il l'imaginer? Sasuke se sentait si confus. Itachi était mort… non… il était vivant, il avait été espion pour Konoha et avec Madara, il avait tué tous les membres du clan… Itachi avait tué le clan… Sasuke avait dû tuer et tous les venger… c'est pourquoi il avait… rejoint l'Akatsuki ? Non…il avait rejoint Orochimaru et quitté Konoha… pour devenir plus fort… Naruto était parti à sa poursuite pour l'arrêter… Itachi en avait après Naruto à Konoha et il les avait rejoints… Gaara avait fuit l'examen de Chuunin et il a dû le combattre, mais Naruto et Sakura étaient là aussi… Kakashi lui avait enseigné le Chidori, mais il ne pouvait l'utiliser que 3 fois par jour… le sceau maudit lui donnait le pouvoir, mais il était très difficile à contrôler… l'homme-serpent l'avait mordu dans le cou… toute l'équipe allait mourir, l'homme serpent était trop puissant… il allait participer aux examens de Chuunin, mais n'avait pas de grosses inquiétudes, les seuls opposants inquiétant étaient Gaara et Rock Lee… Il avait survécu aux aiguilles du garçon masqué. Naruto finirait par mourir s'il n'agissait pas plus vite… l'homme contre lequel Kakashi se battait était très fort… Zabuza… Naruto avait failli mourir sur le chemin de leur première mission en dehors du village, quel idiot… pourquoi devait-il faire parti à une équipe d'idiots? Bon sang… un idiot et une jeune fille soulante… il n'avait pas besoin d'une équipe! Il travaillait mieux seul… il devait vraiment obtenir son diplôme cette année, il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps… quand allait-il être diplômé? Pouvait-il vraiment le faire?

Les yeux d'Itachi regardaient Sasuke tandis que sa vie revenait en arrière. Tandis que les années disparaissaient du corps de son frère et que son esprit se dénudait. Sasuke oublia Madara et l'Akatsuki, la vérité sur les Uchiha il oublia la lutte contre Itachi et toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises d'Orochimaru. Enfin, il oublia qu'il avait trahi Konoha…

Les yeux de Sasuke, qui jusque-là avaient conservé le Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel activé, changèrent pour reprendre la maturité d'un Sharingan à trois tomoe, puis deux, un… jusqu'à ce que les yeux redeviennent d'un noir charbon. Sasuke avait oublié comment activer le Sharingan.

Ses bras et ses jambes devinrent de plus en plus petit, ses os se contractèrent, les muscles qu'il avait acquis après des semaines d'entrainement fondirent, devenant plus petit et plus faible jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient perdus dans la chemise blanche et le pantalon qui menaçait de tomber sur le sol avec la corde qu'il avait utilisé comme ceinture. Son visage fut de moins en moins défini, lui donnant l'apparence d'un enfant. Les cordes vocales rétrécirent, ce qui rendit sa voix mature profonde plus aigüe. La pilosité il avait acquis pendant la puberté régressa puis disparue, ne laissant plus qu'un léger duvet. Ses dents permanentes retournèrent dans les gencives : d'abord les molaires, puis les canines et enfin les incisives. Les dents de lait firent une apparition avant de reprendre elle aussi leur place au-dessus de la dentition adulte.

Le pantalon de Sasuke tomba sur le sol et sa chemise tient à peine sur son corps de plus en plus petit. Ses cheveux retournèrent dans son crâne, ne laissant que peu de fins cheveux corbeau sur le dessus de sa tête. Les muscles de ses jambes devinrent plus faibles et il tomba en arrière dans une position assise. Les graisses de bébé continuèrent d'apparaître sur ses cuisses, ses bras et son cou. Sasuke devient finalement incapable de s'asseoir et tomba sur le dos avec sa chemise à présent géante qui le recouvrait. Ses bras et ses jambes perdirent leur coordination tandis que ses muscles perdaient leur force et leur contrôle, ses mouvements devenaient amples et saccadés.

Sasuke oublia toutes les techniques qu'il eut un jour apprises il oublia ce que 'ninja' signifiait. Il ne savait pas son adresse, comment faire des calculs mathématiques, comment lire ou écrire, comment dessiner, comment se rendre compte du passage du temps, comment distinguer les personnes et les objets, comment s'habiller… Il oublia le nom de son frère et de ses parents, il oublia le nom des choses… c'était des objets avec des couleurs, les couleurs n'ont pas de nom… Il oublia son nom propre… il oublia tous les mots…

Son corps oublia comment se nourrir. Il oublia comment respirer tandis que ses poumons se dégonflaient et se remplissaient de liquide amniotique…

Et enfin… l'obscurité. Il ne savait plus rien.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla avec un gros mal de tête. Encore sous le choc, il se demanda sur quel genre de lit il s'était endormi. Il avait le cou tordu et son dos lui faisait mal.

En se levant, une vive douleur à l'arrière de sa tête le fit gémir et lever la main vers la zone douloureuse.

"Je me suis cogné la tête?", se demanda t-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait dormi sur ses mauvaises herbes à l'extérieur. "Qu'est-ce?"

Le soleil se levait derrière les montagnes. Ses rayons éclairaient la petite clairière où se trouvait Naruto, lui faisant froncer sourcils pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il pouvait entendre les eaux de la rivière voisine et sentir l'herbe humide de rosée.

Il sentit également l'odeur caractéristique du bois brûlé.

Village… maisons brûlées… Sasuke…

Se rappelant enfin ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, Naruto se leva d'un bond et regarda les alentours. La clairière était déserte et il n'y avait aucun signe d'Itachi ou Sasuke. Les plumes qui étaient sortis de son corps avaient également disparu.

_"J'ai rêvé?"_, pensa t-il. _"Non… ce n'était pas un rêve… Mais alors, où est Sasuke?"_

Si Itachi avait tué son frère? Dans ce cas, où était le corps? Que s'était-il passé la nuit dernière?

Il remarqua alors un petit cercle d'herbe brûlé à quelques mètres de là où il était. L'épée de Sasuke, encore humide de rosée et tachée de sang, brillait juste à côté.

Naruto se dirigea vers le cercle. Le souvenir de la tornade de plumes noire lui revint comme un éclair quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Sasuke ça s'était passé là. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait, Naruto sentit son cœur battre plus vite, il se sentait à bout de souffle lorsqu'il vit les vêtements…

C'était les vêtements de Sasuke, il n'y avait aucun doute. La chemise blanche était maculée de sang, de terre et de saleté, son pantalon violet se trouvait juste au-dessus. L'une des sandales était à nu près du pantalon tandis que l'autre était cachée sous lui. Le propriétaire du vêtement en question n'était visible nulle part.

Naruto continua de marcher, la tête pleine de questions sans réponse. Où était Sasuke? Qu'avait fait Itachi? Avait-il fait disparaître Sasuke? Il ne connaissait aucune technique capable d'effacer une personne sans laisser aucune trace… Mais Itachi était connu pour être un génie; il aurait pu créer une technique. Le Sharingan était capable de tout…

Les vêtements de Sasuke étaient juste devant lui. Pendant un instant, Naruto se mit à rire à la pensée d'un Sasuke furieux se promenant nu, demandant à récupérer ses vêtements. L'idée que Sasuke était sans doute mort le frappa avec la force d'un kunai dans sa poitrine. Le rire se transforma en sanglots et Naruto tomba à genoux devant les vêtements qui avaient appartenu à son meilleur ami. Des larmes coulèrent bientôt sur ses joues, tombant sur le sol déjà humide. Les sanglots devinrent des cris de douleur.

Les yeux du ninja blond étaient si enflés qu'il ne remarqua même pas le mouvement minuscule sous la chemise de Sasuke. Quelque chose de petit tentait de se débarrasser du linge sale. Naruto réprima un sanglot quand il entendit un gémissement sourd juste devant lui.

Clignant les yeux de confusion, Naruto observa les alentour à la recherche de la personne qui avait fait ce bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un pleur. Suivant les sons, il réalisa que les pleurs venaient de la chemise de Sasuke. Il remarqua finalement les mouvements en dessous du tissu. Avec sa main tremblante, Naruto saisit la chemise et la déplaça légèrement.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'incrédulité. Allongé au milieu de la chemise, hurlant de toutes ses forces, se trouvait un petit garçon nouveau-né. Sa peau était couverte d'une sorte de vase transparente et de sang ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés et remplis de larmes, ses petits bras et ses petites jambes s'agitaient dans l'air avec impuissance.

Un enfant était venu au monde.

* * *

**La régression est faite. Je vous expliquerai pourquoi chakra de Naruto a été utilisé par la suite. Je suis aussi désolée pour la mauvaise scène de combat, se sont mes points faibles.**

**L'idée de la "tornade de plumes" m'est venu de la scène d'ouverture de l'anime DN Angel, ça m'a semblé très étrange et pourtant en même temps très beau. Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**


	4. Freak Out

**Note de l'auteur**** : Eh bien voilà! Comme je l'ai dit, je vais essayer de garder les personnages "in character", ainsi donc Naruto ne sait rien sur comment s'occuper d****es**** bébés et encore moins sur la grossesse (il pensait Kurenai était grosse!).**

**A côté de ça****, ce chapitre à lieu au cours de la journée du 23 Juillet. Sasuke aurait 17 ans (maintenant il en a 0) et Naruto a encore 16 ans, son anniversaire est le 10 Octobre.**

**Amusez-vous!**

"Parole"

"_Pensé_"

**Je ne possède pas Naruto.**

Note de la traductrice : Bonne lecture Les réponses aux reviews anonyme sont sur ma page de profil mais si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur , pensez à signer votre commentaire à la fin car je ne peux pas savoir qui l'a écrit, tout ce que j'ai c'est 'Anonymous'…

* * *

**Freak out**

訳の分からないことをする _(Wake no koto o suru wakaranai)_

Paniquer

* * *

_Peur_

_Il avait si peur._

_Il s'était senti bien dans l'obscurité, qui était la seule chose dont-il se souvenait. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été dans un endroit chaud, humide et sombre pendant un long moment, puis… la douleur. Beaucoup de douleur! L'obscurité était sans danger, mais il se souvenait que ça semblait aussi douloureux… Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, alors il avait essayé de sortir mais ça avait fait tellement mal… Et puis c'était fini._

_Mais ce nouveau monde était trop effrayant._

_Il sentait quelque chose de rude et d'inconfortable tout autour de lui. Bougeant un peu, il remarqua quelque chose sur lui et paniqua. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là! Il avait peur! Une 'chose' inconnue était sur __lui et il ne pouvait pas en sortir! Les émotions étaient trop fortes et il fit la seule chose que son instinct lui disait de faire: pleurer._

_Pour la première fois, il ouvrit la bouche et cria. Ses poumons s'étaient remplis d'air, et il savait qu'il respirait. Il sentit quelque chose au chaud dans ses yeux qui glissa sur son visage._

_Au cours de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, rien ne se passa et il pleura encore plus fort. La crainte qu'il éprouvait face à l'inconnu augmenta au point d'être insupportable. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que la crainte disparaisse. Il se sentait si mal…_

_Enfin, la 'chose' désagréable disparue et une brillante lumière blanche illumina son visage. Il crut entendre quelque chose, mais les sons étaient trop faibles. Enfin, il éprouva une sensation nouvelle qui le bouleversa, le froid. Sa peau humide et moite frémit sous le flux d'air froid. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, la lumière était trop forte._

_Alors il cria pour du réconfort, pour la sécurité._

_Il sentit quelque chose de chaud le toucher et le soulever dans les airs avant de l'appuyer contre quelque chose de tout aussi chaud. Après plusieurs mouvements, quelque chose de mou fut enroulé autour de son petit corps froid. Il sentait un parfum qui n'était pas la sienne mais celui de la personne bien plus grande qui le tenait. Ses narines minuscules respirèrent l'odeur, voulant la connaitre car son instinct lui disait que c'était la chose la plus proche de la sécurité qu'il pourrait avoir._

_Enfin, il cessa de pleurer. La personne qui le tenait fit plusieurs sons, sa voix était agréable et il l'aimait. Lorsque qu'il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, il put à peine voir quelque chose de la silhouette de la personne qui le tenait. Se sentant en sécurité avec cette personne, il referma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil bienheureux._

* * *

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux: au milieu des vêtements de Sasuke se trouvait un nouveau-né.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ferma les yeux et se pinça le visage. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Le bébé était encore devant lui, pleurant à n'en plus pouvoir. Naruto se demanda si c'était un genjutsu, mais cela n'aurait eu aucun sens.

Se rendant compte que le bébé était bien réel, Naruto se demanda de qui il était. D'où venait-il? Pourquoi était-il là?

L'enfant continuait de pleurer C'était une créature minuscule; sa peau violette devenait déjà de plus en plus rose, mais il avait toujours l'air bizarre, il ressemblait à un chien sans poil, sauf pour les fins cheveux corbeau…

_"Cheveux corbeau?"_

Naruto fut saisi et regarda le bébé de plus près. L'idée semblait ridicule, mais il ne pouvait se la sortir de la tête. Tout d'abord, Itachi apparaissant de nulle part, puis utilisait une technique inconnue, et maintenant il trouvait un bébé à l'endroit exact où Sasuke s'était trouvé…

_"Pas moyen! C'est impossible!"_

Le bébé continuait de pleurer, son petit corps sans défense frissonnant de froid et de peur. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses poings étaient pressés contre son visage comme pour se protéger, ses pieds se balançaient dans l'air. Sa poitrine et son ventre se soulevaient et retombaient comme s'il avait de la difficulté à respirer.

Naruto tendit ses bras vers lui et toucha son ventre gluant comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

"Sa-Sasuke?", demanda Naruto.

L'enfant ne montra aucun signe de l'avoir entendu. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient bleus de froid. Naruto avait peur de le ramasser. Il ne savait pas comment faire ça… et s'il lui faisait mal? Mais un gémissement d'angoisse venant du petit garçon le força, presque instinctivement, à poser une main sous la tête de l'enfant et l'autre sous ses fesses pour soulever le bébé et le coller près de sa poitrine.

Il était si léger et si petit!

"Sasuke… c'est toi, n'est-ce pas?", demanda le blond au bébé qui sembla se calmer un peu quand il fut ramassé, mais ne répondit pas à Naruto. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Pourquoi tu es comme ça? "

Le bébé se calma mais était encore en larmes et tremblait de froid. Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke (et il était sûr que c'était Sasuke!) pleurait toujours. Etait-il blessé?

Naruto examina le corps de son meilleur ami, à la recherche de blessures. Le sang qui couvrait le bébé ne semblait pas être le sien… Tout en regardant à l'endroit où le nombril Sasuke devrait être, Naruto cria: Sasuke avait ses intestins dehors!

Naruto paniqua quand il remarqua une longue bande de chair provenant du nombril de Sasuke. Il tenta même de le remettre, mais ne pouvait pas… c'était comme si la chose prenait naissance depuis son ventre.

"Qu'est-ce que…? Je n'ai pas fait cette blessure à Sasuke ! Comment diable as-tu pu te blesser comme ça? Que dois-je faire? Que dois-je faire?"

Sasuke continua de ne pas répondre. Sanglotant et gémissant de froid, le bébé se blotti plus près de Naruto, l'une de ses mains s'accrochant à son manteau pour se réchauffer.

Prêt à tout pour faire que Sasuke se sente mieux, Naruto enleva son manteau avec sa main libre et l'enroula autour du bébé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke", dit le ninja blond, berçant l'enfant dans ses bras. "Tout va bien… tu vas aller bien…"

Peu à peu, le bébé cessa de pleurer. Ses yeux d'onyx, remplis de larmes, s'ouvrirent doucement et regardèrent Naruto.

"Tu vas aller bien, Sasuke.", chuchota Naruto.

Sasuke fixait Naruto avec une expression d'admiration sur son visage, mais il semblait plus calme. Naruto continua de bercer Sasuke, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi ça consolait le petit garçon.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur… je suis là."

Le bébé ferma à nouveau les yeux. Peu de temps après, sa respiration était devenu régulière, il s'était endormi.

Naruto, convaincu que Sasuke souffrait, pensa qu'il s'était évanoui. Pris de panique, il regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il était à la recherche d'une personne pour l'aider. Il n'y avait pas un seul village dans un rayon de 50 km.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

Désespéré, Naruto fit la seule chose dont-il se souvenait. Déposant prudemment Sasuke sur le sol, Naruto se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang et fit des signes de main avant de la frapper sur le sol.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Au centre d'un nuage apparu un crapaud d'une sombre couleur orange. Voyant Naruto, le crapaud eut un sourire éclatant.

"Yo? Tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis un moment…"

"Gamakichi! Pas le temps de parler", l'interrompu Naruto, ramassant de nouveau Sasuke. "J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une Invocation Inversée!"

Gamakichi cligna des yeux, sans comprendre.

"Hein? Mais pourquoi si soudainement…?"

"Dépêche-toi!"

"Okay, okay… calme-toi, bon sang!"

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Puis il remarqua l'épée et les vêtements.

"Attend!", ordonna le blond au crapaud qui était sur le point de partir.

"Quoi maintenant?"

"Utilise ton Katon sur ces vêtements."

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je suis? Brûle tes ordures toi-même!"

"C'est sérieux, Gamakichi!"

"Très bien, très bien", inhalant profondément, Gamakichi brûla les vêtements usés de Sasuke. Quand les flammes eurent disparu, il ne restait plus que des cendres.

_"Parfait"_, pensa Naruto_. "Personne ne retrouvera notre piste."_

"Rien d'autre?"

"Non… Tu peux faire l'invocation."

Avec une explosion de fumée, Gamakichi disparu. Naruto ramassa l'épée et regarda l'enfant endormi.

"Désolé Sasuke… Je te promets que je t'achèterai de nouveaux vêtements."

Sasuke continua de dormir. Naruto tapait du pied avec impatience, maudissant Gamakichi pour prendre tant de temps. La vie Sasuke était en danger, bordel de merde!

Enfin, Naruto fut entouré par la fumée et disparu. Dans la clairière, tout ce qui restait était les cendres des vêtements de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Pauvre Naruto! Pouvez-vous deviner ce que la "longue bande de chair provenant du nombril de Sasuke" est vraiment? ^_^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **


	5. Count On

Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous! Merci encore d'avoir lu mon histoire et pour les commentaires, ils me font chaud au cœur et m'inspirent à continuer d'écrire!**

**J'ai essayé de garder Sasuke aussi réaliste que possible, les bébés sont mignons mais ils peuvent parfois être assez dégoûtant et Naruto doit faire face à une situation très étrange: ce n'est pas seulement un bébé, c'est Sasuke ! Le rival froid avec lequel il a toujours voulu rivaliser, de sorte que c'est un peu dur pour lui. J'espère que ça ne va pas rendre l'histoire ennuyeuse, mais Naruto aura besoin d'être comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, ou bien il ne paraitrait pas crédible, non?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre!**

**Je ne possède pas Naruto.**

**Note de la traductrice** : Désolée pour le retard. Il y a eu un problème de santé assez grave dans ma famille (c'est arrangé maintenant ^^) et après je suis partie en vacance. Là je vais reprendre ma routine de 1 chapitre tous les 10 jours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances.

* * *

**Count on**

頼りにする_ (Tayori ni suru)_

Compter dessus

* * *

Le Mont Myōboku n'avait pas du tout changé depuis la dernière visite de Naruto. Un paradis vert sympathique, en particulier pour les grenouilles qui y vivaient.

Gamakichi était devant Naruto, le regardant avec curiosité et un peu d'agacement.

"Je t'ai amené ici. Maintenant ça te dérangerait de m'expliquant ce qu'il se passe bon sang?", demanda la grenouille, avant de remarquer le paquet que Naruto tenait dans ses bras. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un bébé?"

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard! Je dois aller voir sennin Jii-chan!"

Gamakichi lui donna un regard sournois.

"Naruto! Qu'as-tu fais? Ne me dis pas que tu as des ennuis?"

Réalisant ce que Gamakichi insinuait, Naruto rougit comme une tomate avant de crier à Gamakichi de se taire et de sortir de son chemin.

Fukasaku et Shima étaient en train d'apprécier leur petit-déjeuner quand ils entendirent les voix colériques de Naruto et Gamakichi.

"Regarde qui est venu nous rendre visite!", dit joyeusement Fukasaku. "C'est bon de te revoir, Naruto-chan!"

Naruto approcha les crapauds qui, en retour, remarquèrent immédiatement l'air épuisé de l'enfant. Ils froncèrent également les sourcils en voyant le bébé.

"Sennin Jii-chan, j'ai besoin de ton aide! Il est en train de mourir!", cria Naruto avec panique.

"Attend, Naruto-chan! Qui est en train de mourir? Et qui est cet enfant?"

Gamakichi rit.

"Naruto à mit quelqu'un en cloque."

"Ferme-la", grogna Naruto. "C'est du sérieux! Il va mourir si on ne fait rien!"

"Qui va mourir?", demanda Shima, maintenant très curieuse.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pointa le bébé. "Lui!"

Les grenouilles haletèrent fortement et regardèrent l'enfant endormi, ne voulant pas en croire leurs oreilles.

"Tu dis que ce bébé est Sasuke Uchiha?", demanda Fukasaku.

"C'est exactement ce que je dis, je vous expliquerai plus tard… Sasuke est gravement blessé! Il a ses tripes qui sortent!"

Les grenouilles regardèrent la veste orange de Naruto. Si Sasuke avait été éventré, la veste serait imbibé de sang… ce qui n'était pas le cas. En fait, Sasuke avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien.

"Entre dans la maison", ordonna Shima. "Laisse-moi le voir!"

Naruto obéi et entra à l'intérieur de la petite maison où il avait l'habitude de vivre au cours de sa formation au senjutsu. Shima sauta par-dessus un petit canapé et ordonna à Naruto de poser Sasuke dessus, puis soigneusement, elle enleva le manteau, révélant l'abdomen de l'enfant.

"Tu vois? Il a un long morceau de l'intestin qui sort. Tu peux le sauver? Je ne devrais pas l'emmener à l'hôpital?"

Shima ramassa 'l'intestin' en douceur. Sous la sensation de froid, Sasuke se mit à gémir.

"Naruto-chan…" dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas son intestin."

"Hein?"

"Honnêtement… sais-tu quoi que ce soit sur les bébés? C'est un morceau du cordon ombilical."

Naruto plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que disait Shima.

"Alors… C'est pas ses tripes?"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Alors… il n'est pas en danger?"

"Non, il va parfaitement bien."

"Et cette chose…"

"Le cordon ombilical."

"Ca… c'est normal?"

Shima roula des yeux.

"Vous les mammifères naissez avec ce cordon. C'est ce qui relie un bébé à sa mère quand il est dans son ventre. D'où penses-tu que vienne ton nombril ?"

Naruto haussa les épaules.

"Le nombril est la cicatrice du cordon ombilical", expliqua t-elle.

Fukasaku regarda sa femme avec étonnement.

"Kaa-chan… tu sais beaucoup de choses sur les bébés des mammifères."

Shima se gonfla d'orgueil.

"Bien sûr! Les mammifères femelles sont la preuve vivante de la force d'une femme!"

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et regarda le cordon. Si Sasuke ne souffrait pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait tellement il y a peu de temps?

"Et donc, qu'est-ce qui arrive à ce cordon?", demanda Naruto. "Il ne va pas le garder, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr que non", répondit Shima en quittant la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard elle revint avec des ciseaux à la main, s'approcha de Sasuke et attrapa le cordon.

"Tiens!", dit-elle à Naruto en lui tendant les ciseaux.

Naruto saisi les ciseaux puis, réalisant ce qui allait arriver, écarquilla les yeux et recula.

"Quoi? Je ne vais pas le couper!"

"Oui, tu vas le faire! Cesse d'être un lâche et coupe son cordon ombilical."

"Mais… c'est dégoûtant!"

"Dégoûtant? C'est l'une des plus belles choses que vous les êtres humains puissiez vivre!"

"Je ne veux pas couper ça! On ne devrait pas lui donner un anti-douleur ou quelque chose? Ça va lui faire du mal."

"Non, ça ne fait pas mal. Le bébé ne sent pas le cordon… maintenant cesse d'être une telle mauviette et coupe ce fichu cordon!"

Le ton de la voix de Shima ne permettait aucune discussion. Avec sa main tremblante, Naruto approcha le cordon ombilical qu'il attrapa avec sa main gauche (toujours légèrement tremblante) et le coupa avec les ciseaux dans sa main droite.

Comme prévu par Shima, Sasuke ne bougea même pas. Naruto saisit le cordon et le jeta dans le sac poubelle avant de courir dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto avait fini de raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ de Konoha jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le mont Myōboku. Ils étaient assis sur le sol de la cuisine à boire un thé à base de plantes curieusement savoureuses tandis que Sasuke dormait dans la chambre voisine. Fukasaku croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda son apprenti.

"Ce gars-là, Itachi doit avoir été un ninja extraordinaire. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de n'importe quelle technique qui pourrait transformer un adulte en enfant… Ca doit être une sorte de jutsu de rajeunissement…", dit le vieux crapaud.

"Je me fiche de ce jutsu!", répliqua Naruto. "Je dois trouver un moyen de l'inverser. Sasuke ne peut pas rester comme ça!"

"Idiot! Si nous découvrons ce qu'était ce jutsu, nous saurons si nous pouvons l'inverser."

"Et comment pouvons-nous le savoir? Je n'ai pas entendu Itachi dire le nom de la technique."

Shima se tourna vers Naruto.

"Quelle était la dernière chose qu'il a dite?"

Naruto ferma les yeux, tentant de se souvenir. Il se rappelait la tornade de plumes noires, les cordes de lumière saisissant Sasuke, Itachi lui disant qu'il n'aurait plus à lutter contre Sasuke…

"Il a dit: _s'il te plaît… prend soin de mon petit frère._"

Le couple se regarda. Si Itachi voulait que Naruto prenne soin de son frère, il n'avait certainement pas utilisé un jutsu réversible…

Dans la pièce à côté, Sasuke se réveilla et se mit à sangloter. Peu de temps après, il criait de toutes ses forces. Naruto sortit de la cuisine et accourut vers le bébé.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?", demanda le jeune ninja en tenant Sasuke dans ses bras. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Sasuke?"

Comme par le passé, Sasuke ne montra aucun signe de l'avoir entendu et continua de pleurer. Naruto commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, si Sasuke ne souffrait pas, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait? Naruto supposait que son ancien camarade devait être furieux contre l'ensemble de la situation : le corps du grand Sasuke Uchiha avait été réduit à celui d'un bébé sans défense, sous la coupe de la personne qu'il clamait détester par-dessus tous les autres. Dans ce cas, il serait attendu qu'il lui envoie un regard promettant milles morts ou même qu'il essaye de l'attaquer.

"Pourquoi tu pleures ?", demanda à nouveau Naruto. Sa voix était montée à cause de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. En conséquence, le bébé pleura plus fort. "Tu te moques de moi? Parce que je ne rigole pas!"

En réponse au cri de colère de Naruto, l'enfant tressailli. Ses pleurs commencèrent à devenir des hoquets. Naruto cligna des yeux, confus.

_"Il a peur de moi?"_

"Sasuke arrête ça…", dit-il avec un ton plus doux en berçant le bébé. "Aller… ce n'est pas drôle. Tu agis comme un…"

Naruto sursauta à la pensée qui vint à lui. Sasuke ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il lui parlait continuait de sangloter.

"… un vrai bébé."

Naruto s'assit sur le canapé, plaçant mieux sa veste orange autour de l'enfant et amena la tête de Sasuke contre son visage. Il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke le rejette en le repoussant avec ses mains, ou même tente de le mordre, mais il ne le fit pas. En fait, le bébé se calma en appréciant la chaleur qui émanait de Naruto.

Quand il cessa finalement de pleurer, Naruto éloigna l'enfant de son visage, essuyant les traces de larmes sur son visage et le plaça sur ses genoux, face à lui. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage de Naruto, pas avec mépris ou colère, mais avec une expression intéressée… et innocente.

"Tu sais qui je suis, Sasuke? Tu te souviens de moi?"

Le bébé ne réagit pas.

"Sasuke… tu comprends ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu comprends ce que je dis alors dis quelque chose ! Oh ! Tu n'as pas de dents, hein… alors secoue la tête, agite tes mains; cligne trois fois des yeux… fais quelque chose. Donne-moi un signe! N'importe quoi ! "

Les grenouilles, qui observaient la scène depuis la porte de la chambre, entrèrent et s'approchèrent d'eux. Sasuke regardait autour de lui, mais sa vision était très limité alors il se concentra une fois de plus sur Naruto, amusé par sa drôle de tête.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front de Naruto.

"Sasuke… Est-ce que tu sais qui _tu_ es ?"

Sasuke secoua ses bras et gazouilla, un petit filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Levant la main droite, il la posa sur sa bouche et commença à la sucer.

"Naruto-chan…", murmura Fukasaku. "Je ne pense pas qu'il se souvienne."

Mais Naruto le savait déjà. Sasuke avait non seulement perdu la mémoire mais il se comportait aussi comme un véritable bébé. Un sentiment de perte secoua le ninja blond. D'une certaine façon, le Sasuke qu'il connaissait était parti.

"Naruto-chan…", chuchotèrent les vieilles grenouilles en notant la déduction malheureuse dans les yeux de leur élève.

"Que dois-je faire?", demanda Naruto sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. "Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Sasuke maintenant? Je me sentais prêt à le tuer, je jure que je l'étais. Mais je n'étais pas préparé pour _ça!_ Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire?"

Le bébé sembla sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car que ses yeux noirs se remplirent d'eau et il se mit à gémir.

Shima soupira avant de prendre les choses en main.

"Eh bien, tout d'abord. Donnons un bain à cet enfant. Moi aussi je fondrais en larmes si je devais être aussi sale que lui."

Naruto la regarda avec confusion.

"Quoi? Je ne suis pas sale!", répliqua le blond offensé. Shima secoua la tête.

"Pas toi! Enfin… tu devrais également prendre une douche… mais nous nous occuperons de toi plus tard. Je parlais du petit", elle pointa Sasuke. "Je suis sûre qu'il se sentirait beaucoup mieux après un bon bain. "

Naruto regarda Sasuke et hocha la tête. Il avait toujours aimé la propreté; il avait même l'habitude d'ennuyer Naruto à propos du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de bain quand ils allaient en mission. Il disait que c'était avilissant (quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire).

Toutefois, lorsque Naruto tendit le bébé à Shima, elle le foudroya du regard avec une expression de colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire?"

"Et bien… il ne devrait pas prendre un bain?"

"Et tu t'attends à ce que je lui donne son bain ? Je suis trop petite tu vas devoir le faire!"

Naruto la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. "Moi? Pourquoi moi?"

"Tu es le seul être humain ici, et il faut une certaine habileté pour manipuler un nourrisson. Si une grenouille devait lui donner un bain, il pourrait finir par se noyer."

"Oublie ça! Je ne vais pas donner un bain à Sasuke! C'est trop bizarre!"

"Donc, tu vas l'abandonner? Quand il a besoin de toi, tu lui tournes le dos?"

Ses paroles le frappèrent comme des couteaux.

"Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…"

"Naruto-chan, je comprends que tu sois attristé par ce qui est arrivé à ton ami. Mais imagine s'il était devenu tétraplégique! Ou s'il s'était cogné la tête et était tombé dans le coma ou était devenu retardé pour le reste de sa vie? Qu'aurais-tu fais? Tu l'aurais laissé mourir parce qu'il n'était plus la personne que tu connaissais? "

"…Bien sûr que je ne le laisserais pas mourir… mais…"

"Tu as accepté cette mission car tu voulais l'arrêter, non? Tu l'as fait, peut être pas de la façon dont tu le pensais, mais tu as réussi à l'arrêter. Il n'est plus une menace… il ne peut plus blesser qui que ce soit. Et il a besoin de toi… sur qui d'autre peut-il compter? "

_Sasuke… Sasuke est de ma responsabilité, je veux m'occuper de lui seul._

Naruto se retourna pour regarder le bébé mécontent dans ses bras qui suçait sa main dans une tentative pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le Sasuke qu'il avait connu à l'Académie ou au cours de ses journées en tant que membre de l'équipe 7. Ce n'était pas non plus le traitre criminel qu'il avait combattu, qui avait détruit tant de vies et brisé le cœur de son équipe pour le pouvoir… Non, il s'agissait d'un Sasuke différent, mais il était _toujours_ Sasuke.

"Il n'a personne d'autre", poursuit Shima. "Il est tout seul."

Avec un serrement de cœur, Naruto approcha Sasuke de sa poitrine et le berça. Shima avait raison; Sasuke n'avait pas d'avenir après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas d'endroit où aller, personne ne pourrait jamais l'accepter.

"_A part moi…"_

Comme un signe d'accord, Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

_Dix minutes plus tard_

"Gah! Je ne peux pas faire cela", cria Naruto, refusant de regarder son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami_ nu,_ couché sur une serviette de bain.

"Oh, par pitié!", marmonna Shima, exaspérée. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu lavais la cuvette des toilettes! Tu donnes un bain à un bébé!"

"C'est Sasuke! Je ne peux pas laver Sasuke!"

La salle de bain était chaude, mais le bébé ressentait déjà le froid et frissonnait.

"Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire! Le pauvre est déjà gelé, alors dépêche-toi avant qu'il n'attrape froid."

Déglutissant, Naruto prit le garçon et le plaça dans une bassine avec de l'eau chaude, gardant la tête hors de l'eau avec l'une de ses mains. Sasuke ne réagit pas bien à l'eau et se mit à nouveau à pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce que…? Tu as toujours aimé les bains, Sasuke. Et maintenant, tu fais des histoires à ce sujet!"

"Prend cette serviette et passe la sur sa peau pour voir si tu peux enlever cette vase dégoûtante."

Naruto obéit et se mit à frotter la peau de l'enfant avec une serviette blanche et un peu de savon. Il lava son dos, son ventre, sa poitrine, ses jambes, ses bras, sa tête et son visage. De celui-ci résulta une crise de colère de la part de garçon qui se mit à crier. Il était sur le point de sortir Sasuke de la bassine quand Shima le stoppa et lui montra la région pelvienne de l'enfant. Naruto rougit de la tête aux pieds.

"S'il te plaît… Ne me fais pas toucher à ça! Tout mais pas ça! Je ne veux pas laver ses…_ choses."_

"Tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il les lave lui-même, n'est-ce pas?"

Rouge et transpirant, Naruto fit ce qu'il avait à faire, tout en regardant sur le côté.

_"Tu ferais mieux de me remercier pour ça, teme!"_, pensa t-il.

Après avoir séché Sasuke, Naruto l'enveloppa dans une couverture bleue que Fukasaku lui avait prêtée et le coucha sur un futon entouré par des oreillers. Peu de temps après, le bébé se rendormi. Il avait l'air bien mieux maintenant qu'il était propre.

_"Elle avait raison_"_, accorda t-il. "Le bain lui a fait du bien…"_

Naruto gisait sur le sol à côté de Sasuke qui dormait paisiblement avec ses petits poings fermés. Naruto ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais l'enfant était plutôt mignon. Il tendit la main vers Sasuke et toucha sa main. À sa grande surprise, le bambin attrapa fermement son doigt avec sa main entière.

L'expression choquée de Naruto se transforma en un sourire chaleureux, il se blottit près de Sasuke et caressa sa tête minuscule avec sa main libre. Naruto voulait juste reposer ses yeux pendant un petit moment; il n'avait pas mangé ou dormi depuis des jours. Il allait reposer ses yeux pendant cinq minutes puis il irait prendre une douche et manger quelque chose…

Trois minutes plus tard, Uzumaki Naruto s'était endormi. Fukasaku et Shima regardèrent leur apprenti et sourirent en décidant de le laisser se reposer. Ils avaient tous deux l'air si calme et détendus… comme un parent avec son enfant.

Après ce qui lui sembla être quelques minutes, Naruto se réveilla avec les pleurs de Sasuke. Frottant ses yeux gonflés, Naruto s'approcha du futon et eut le souffle coupé.

Les draps qui entouraient les fesses du bébé étaient salis avec une sorte de liquide brun verdâtre.

"Par l'enfer qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose?", hurla Naruto paniqué.

Fukasaku et Shima firent irruption dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?", demanda Fukasaku.

"Sasuke a fait un truc vert dans les draps…"

Les grenouilles se tournèrent en même temps vers le futon. Fukasaku grimaça, manifestement dégoûté. Shima hocha la tête, comme si elle savait exactement ce qui se passait.

"Il semblerait que Sasuke-chan doive aller à la sale de bain", dit-elle en regardant sournoisement Naruto.

Le blond frissonna de terreur.

* * *

**NdA : Naruto ne savait pas que Sasuke s'était aussi transformé mentalement en bébé.**

**Oh! Et la chose verdâtre est appelée méconium (les premières selles de l'enfant). Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**


	6. Naruto's Resolution

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour! Encore une fois je tiens à vous remercier pour les commentaires et mises en favoris! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long.**

**Je vous promets un peu de plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres.**

**BTW, "Gama" signifie grenouille ou crapaud. Je vais également utiliser les termes japonais pour les parents ainsi:**

**Mama: Maman/'man - Papa: 'pa/papa (généralement utilisé par les bébés, les enfants et les jeunes filles)** (ndt : en français il n'y a pas de grands changements vu que les japonais utilisent parfois les mots français pour leurs parents. Pour vous montrer, les exemples pour Mama étaient : Mama/ mommy et pour Papa : papa/daddy donc ce n'est pas vraiment transposable en français)

**Kaa-chan: maman / Tou-chan: papa - Ils transmettent un sentiment d'affection (habituellement utilisé par les jeunes enfants)**

**Okaa-san/Kaa-san: maman/mère - Otou-san/Tou-san: papa / père** (ndt: ils montrent plus de respect pour les parents)

**Haha: mère / Chichi: le père (formel)**

**Note de la traductrice** : Je rajoute des traductions pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas :

- « Tadaima » c'est ce qu'on dit en entrant chez soi, c'est l'équivalant de « Je suis rentré »,

- « Okaeri nasai » c'est ce qu'on dit à une personne qui rentre chez lui, c'est l'équivalent de « Bon retour à la maison »

2 jours de retard, mais le prochain sera bien le jeudi 20.

* * *

**Naruto's Resolution**

ナルト の解像度 _(Naruto no kaizōdo)_

La décision de Naruto

* * *

L'une des montagnes de Myōboku éclata en morceaux quand le corps lourd et gigantesque de Gamabunta fut projeté contre elle. La grenouille se leva et jura, fixant Naruto qui le regardait avec un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage.

"Ah! Ah! J'ai encore gagné, Gama Oyabun!", s'écria le jeune ninja.

Gamabunta sauta du reste de la montagne jusqu'à un lac, dissimulant vraiment mal l'irritation qu'il ressentait.

"Bah! Je ne suis pas dans mon meilleur jour", se justifia t-il, tout en se lavant dans le lac. "J'ai bu trop de saké la nuit dernière!"

Naruto sauta du rocher où il se trouvait pour arriver au bord du lac. Son mode Sage disparu.

"Des excuses, des excuses… Pourquoi n'admets-tu pas que je suis plus fort que toi, Oyabun?"

"Hmpf! Tu as besoin de grandir d'avantage pour être plus fort que moi, gamin!"

"Hein? Mais je t'ai battu. Deux fois!"

"Deux sur trois n'est pas une grande victoire."

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue.

"Très bien! Voyons donc sur cinq!"

Gamabunta lui tourna le dos. Il n'admettrait jamais au gamin qu'il était épuisé et, très probablement, qu'il avait deux côtes cassés. Au lieu de ça, il fit semblant d'être lassé et commença à s'éloigner.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des défis inutiles.", dit-il avant de plonger dans le lac et de disparaître dans ses eaux.

"Hé! Je n'ai pas terminé! Admet au moins ta défaite, OYABUN!"

Agacé d'avoir été ignoré, Naruto décida de retourner à la maison de Fukasaku. Peut-être qu'il pourrait finalement convaincre Gamaken de se battre avec lui.

Après son arrivée au Mont Myōboku, il s'était entraîné avec pratiquement toutes les grenouilles. Il avait appris quelques nouveaux jutsu et amélioré les techniques qu'il possédait déjà, son nouveau défi était de maitriser le Hiraishin no Jutsu, une technique que son père Minato avait créé. Cependant, les choses n'allaient pas vraiment bien, Naruto n'était pas exactement un expert des sceaux…

"Tadaima!", fit-il avant d'entrer dans la maison de son maître et enlever ses sandales noires.

Dans la cuisine, Shima avait déjà commencé à préparer le déjeuner (Naruto évitait de penser au seau de vers qu'elle lui avait demandé la veille au soir), tandis que Fukasaku buvait du thé sur la table. Les deux grenouilles l'accueillirent avec un sourire.

"Okaeri nasai, Naruto-chan!", répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Naruto décida d'aller dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Fukasaku et changea ses vêtements, jetant son pantalon et son T-shirt sale dans le panier à linge. Quand il revint à la cuisine, Fukasaku l'invita à s'asseoir d'un signe de la main.

"Comment s'est passé ta matinée, Naruto-chan?", demanda Fukasaku.

"Ça s'est bien passé, je suppose… J'ai vaincu Oyabun mais il a agi comme si c'était seulement par chance!"

Fukasaku se mit à rire.

"Bonne chance pour faire en sorte que Bunta-chan te félicite ! Tu ferais mieux de rester assis et d'attendre; il n'admettra jamais que sa défaite."

Naruto renifla et fit la moue.

"C'est juste un mauvais perdant."

Se rendant compte que la maison était particulièrement silencieuse, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait le berceau de bois que Fukasaku avait fait à la main, délicatement sculpté avec beaucoup de grenouilles décoratives. Cependant, en dehors de plusieurs couvertures bleues, le lit d'enfant était vide.

"Où est Sasuke?", demanda t-il.

* * *

"Gamatatsu! Plus haut!", s'écria Gamakichi.

"Ok, Nii-chan", répondit la jeune grenouille qui souleva sa langue encore plus haut dans l'air. Accroché à la langue qui s'élevait et s'abaissait, Sasuke se mit à rire de joie.

Les deux grenouilles aimaient le prendre, en secret, afin de jouer à leur aise avec le bébé. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais eu de bébé humain sur le mont Myōboku, et c'était vraiment amusant de jouer avec le gamin.

Gamakichi ne le disait pas à Naruto, mais il n'avait jamais aimé Sasuke. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment juste pour lui de le juger, après tout il n'avait jamais parlé à ce type (il doutait également que l'Uchiha lui aurait prêté attention), mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait vu de lui. Il pensait de Sasuke qu'il était grossier, égoïste, cupide et, plus que tout, méchant. Comment par l'enfer Naruto pouvait le considérer comme son meilleur ami, Gamakichi ne pouvait le comprendre. Le gars était distant avec tout le monde!

Le bébé poussa un cri de joie aigu quand la langue de Gamatatsu s'éleva dans les airs. Ses petits bras s'agitant comme s'il voulait voler.

Gamakichi rit aussi. L'Uchiha pouvait bien être un gaspillage d'ADN, mais ce bébé savait s'amuser avec les grenouilles.

Gamatatsu abaissa le nourrisson et le posa sur le sol, où celui-ci observa les grenouilles avec une expression curieuse.

"Que faisons-nous maintenant, Nii-chan?", demanda Gamatatsu.

"Hmm… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ah! Je sais!"

Gamakichi attrapa le bébé avec sa main droite et le leva jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

"Gaaaaahh…", babilla Sasuke en essayant de toucher le visage de la grenouille. "Baahhh… Daaahhh…"

"Ok gamin! Je vais t'apprendre à parler," dit la plus vieille grenouille.

"Hein? Mais il ne dit rien," répondit Gamatatsu.

"C'est pourquoi nous allons lui apprendre. Sasuke dis:_ Gama !"_

"Beeehhh", murmura le garçon en agitant les bras et les jambes.

"Non Gama! Tu peux dire Gama? _Gama_!"

"Gaah Buh Dah…"

"Gama!"

"Daah… Daah… Gaahh…"

"Ga-ma! Gama!"

"Gaahhh… meeehh…"

"Gamatatsu!", s'écria la jeune grenouille, exaspérant son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je lui apprends à dire mon nom."

"Pourquoi diable devrait-il apprendre ton nom?"

"C'est un bon nom. Ce sera son premier mot."

"Son premier mot ne sera pas ton nom."

"Oh! Pourquoi? C'est mignon…"

"Eeeeeh… Uuuuhh…", gémit le bébé, ce qui fit stopper la dispute des frères. Les lèvres de Sasuke tremblaient et son visage devenait rouge, ce qui signifiait qu'il était sur le point de piquer une crise. Les deux grenouilles étaient horrifiées.

"Nii-chan, tu lui as fait peur."

"Moi? Ce n'est pas ma faute! Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

Le bébé commença à s'agiter et à gémir. Alors que Gamakichi le berçait, il ne montrait aucun signe de se calmer.

"Alors, vous êtes là!", dit une voix éloignée.

Les grenouilles se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir Naruto s'avancer vers eux. Gamakichi poussa un soupir de soulagement et tourna le bébé pour qu'il fasse face à Naruto.

"Regarde! Regarde Sasuke! C'est Papa!"

Le petit garçon regarda Naruto au moment même où celui-ci arriva près d'eux et leva ses bras minuscules pour être ramassé. Naruto étendit également les bras et prit l'enfant, ce qui fit s'accrocher Sasuke au maillot de Naruto et appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, roucoulant doucement.

"Ouf! Heureusement que tu es venu Naruto", admit l'aîné des crapauds.

"Gamakichi! Ne prend pas Sasuke sans le dire à tout le monde! Je suis fatigué de devoir vous surveiller chaque jour!", répondit Naruto.

"Nous ne faisons que jouer avec lui."

"Ouais! Nous lui apprenions comment parler", dit Gamatatsu.

"Comment parler?"

"On voulait lui faire dire "_Gama_", mais ça n'a pas fonctionné… Je pense que le gamin est un peu lent", dit Gamakichi. Naruto le foudroya du regard.

"Sasuke n'est _pas_ lent!"

"Très bien! Très bien! Franchement… tu es vraiment un papa protecteur!", le taquina Gamakichi, faisant rougir Naruto d'embarras.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!"

"Deeeh…", gémit Sasuke, agacé. Naruto cessa de discuter avec Gamakichi et lui frotta le dos pour essayer de le calmer.

"Je sais!", pensa t-il en sortant le portefeuille de sa poche et le montrant à l'enfant.

"Hey Sasuke! C'est Gama-chan!", dit-il en secouant son portefeuille en forme grenouille. Comme prévu, le bébé étendit ses bras et saisit le porte-monnaie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'avait mis dans sa bouche.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire, il se fichait de la bave. Il y a longtemps maintenant, il avait enlevé tout l'argent du portefeuille et l'avait rempli avec des feuilles sèches pour lui donner du volume. Gama-chan était le premier jouet de Sasuke, et bien qu'il ait acheté de nouveaux jouets, Gama-chan était toujours son favori.

Avec le garçon diverti, Naruto dit au revoir aux grenouilles et rentra chez lui. Décembre était bien avancé et le temps était beaucoup plus frais. Naruto espérait que Sasuke n'attraperait pas froid et nota mentalement qu'il devrait lui acheter des vêtements plus chauds.

Sasuke avait grandi au cours des cinq derniers mois, ce qui avait soulagé Naruto. Il avait eu peur que le jutsu qu'Itachi avait utilisé ait transformé Sasuke en bébé de façon permanente, mais seulement quelques semaines après qu'il ait amené le garçon au mont Myōboku, il avait remarqué que Sasuke avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres et était plus lourd.

Les premières semaines avaient été chaotiques! Il ne savait absolument rien sur les bébés et croyait que Shima assumerait le rôle de "mère" et prendre soin du petit garçon. Mec… il avait eu tort!

Shima savait très peu de choses sur la manière de prendre soin d'un enfant humain. Naruto n'était pas exactement un génie, mais même lui savait que vous ne deviez pas nourrir un nouveau-né avec des vers. En conséquence, il avait quitté le mont Myōboku et s'était aventuré dans les magasins pour bébé pour la première fois de sa vie.

Sauver le monde lui avait valu une large compensation monétaire, mais plus de la moitié de l'argent qu'il a reçu était encore à Konoha, caché sous son matelas. Pour cette raison, il ne voulait pas perdre l'argent qui lui restait dans la boutique.

Quand il entra dans le magasin il se sentit immédiatement déplacé dans cet endroit, il y avait des femmes partout! Des mères avec des enfants en bas âge, des femmes enceintes, des mères, des tantes, des sœurs… il était le seul homme ici. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fuir, l'employée l'accula.

"Bonjour! Puis-je vous aider pour quelque chose?", demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

Naruto se sentait transpirer de tous les pores.

"Ah… Je… J'ai besoin d'affaires pour un bébé."

"Eh bien… vous êtes au bon endroit. Avez-vous quelque chose à l'esprit?"

"Ah…" Il se souvint que Sasuke dormait à la maison, enveloppé dans une simple couverture et un vieux tissu pour servir de couche-culotte. "Je pense… des vêtements et des couches-culottes."

L'employée l'amena d'abord à la section des couches. Naruto était stupéfait, comment diable était-il censé choisir les couches? Il y avait des couches de mille marques différentes, et elles n'étaient pas même par les âges! Comment pouvait-il savoir combien pesait Sasuke?

"Y a t-il un problème?", demanda l'employée en remarquant son embarras.

"Je ne sais pas combien il pèse… Comment je dois choisir les couches?"

"Votre mère ne vous a pas donné une liste?", demanda l'employé. Elle avait supposé que le garçon était venu pour acheter des fournitures pour son nouveau petit frère pendant que sa mère était occupée à la maison.

"Hein? Non… Je n'ai pas de Kaa-chan.", dit Naruto, confus.

La femme hocha solennellement la tête. Un adolescent nerveux dans un magasin pour bébé et qui n'est pas venus pour acheter pour un frère… et qui aussi semblait très inexpérimenté.

_"Un père adolescent", _conclu l'employée_. "Au moins, il est impliqué pour élever l'enfant."_

"Quel est l'âge du bébé?", demanda t-elle.

"Environ un jour"

"Est-il né joufflu?"

"Ah… Non, pas vraiment. Petit et léger… On dirait un rat chauve! C'est normal?"

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le visage de la femme.

"C'est normal…"

Finalement, il choisi une marque pas cher de couches pour les bébés entre 1,5 et 3 kg avant de partir pour la section des vêtements. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi l'employé l'avait suivi au lieu d'aider d'autres clientes, mais il lui était reconnaissant.

"C'est un garçon ou une fille?", demanda t-elle.

"Un garçon"

Au moment de choisir les vêtements, Naruto évita toute celle qui était trop coloré ou de couleurs vives. Il ne pouvait imaginer Sasuke les porter. Il prit du noir, du blanc, du violet, du beige et différents tons de bleu. Mais il ne put résister à un petit t-shirt de couleur orange avec une feuille dessinée au milieu.

Après l'achat d'un biberon, Naruto mit plusieurs paquets de lait maternisé dans le panier.

"Si le bébé vient de naître, je conseillerais à la mère de l'allaiter pendant les mois à venir", conseilla t-elle.

Naruto rougit.

"Il n'a pas de mère… Elle est morte…"

La femme le regarda avec pitié.

_"Pauvre garçon… il va devoir élever l'enfant seul."_

"Je suis vraiment désolée… Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de prendre cette marque de formule. Ils disent que c'est très bon!"

Lorsque Naruto termina ses achats et les eut payés, l'employée lui remit un petit livre. Naruto lut la couverture: _Soins au Bébé pour les Idiots._

Naruto la regarda avec les yeux exorbités.

"Le livre est gratuit" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Bien qu'il aurait du se sentir offensé, le livre serait d'une grande aide et Naruto pourrait arrêter de paniquer toutes les fois où Sasuke commencerait à pleurer. Pourtant, Naruto savait qu'il n'était pas apte à prendre soin d'un bébé.

Quand il arriva à la maison après avoir fait son shopping, Sasuke hurlait pendant que Shima tentait en vain de le calmer et que Fukasaku se boucher les oreilles avec ses deux mains. Le tissu qu'ils utilisaient comme couche était encore propre, ainsi Naruto supposa que le bébé avait faim. Il essaya donc de préparer le lait maternisé… mais le laissa brûler. Il fallut deux essais de plus et une brûlure sur son bras avant que Sasuke puisse finalement boire son lait…

Naruto approcha lentement la tétine du biberon de la bouche du nouveau-né. Dès que la tétine eut effleuré sa joue, le réflexe de succion de Sasuke lui permit d'extraire le lait. Le bébé téta le lait chaud avec impatience, se sentant satisfait en remplissant son estomac affamé… jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse une heure plus tard sur Naruto.

Après une semaine de "formation" Naruto commença à prendre le coup de main. Il brulait rarement le lait, cessait de mettre la couche à l'envers et apprit à placer une serviette sur son épaule quand il devait faire faire son rot à Sasuke.

Naruto se rendit aussi compte que le bébé avait changé. Au début, quand il ne dormait pas, il pleurait parce qu'il avait faim ou besoin que l'on change sa couche. Après quelques semaines, Naruto remarqua que Sasuke semblait plus curieux quand il était éveillé, regardant tout et tout le monde comme s'il essayait de les comprendre, en particulier Naruto. Le garçon était capable de passer des heures à le regarder.

Le livre disait que les bébés appréciaient de regarder les couleurs vives, et Sasuke aimait les cheveux blonds de Naruto. Seulement âgé de quelques mois, il tentait constamment d'attraper ses cheveux et de les toucher. Pour lui faire plaisir, Naruto avait prit l'habitude de reposer sa tête sur le ventre de l'enfant et de le laisser à volonté toucher ses cheveux.

Ca avait été une surprise quand Sasuke, alors âgé d'un mois, sourit pour la première fois. Naruto dînait avec Fukasaku et Shima pendant que l'enfant était couché contre quelques oreillers un peu plus loin d'eux. Naruto s'était mis en tête l'idée de s'entrainer tous les jours avec les grenouilles et défiait Fukasaku à un combat.

"Aller, Sennin Jii-chan! Ça va être amusant! Nous n'avons plus combattu l'un contre l'autre depuis mon premier entrainement au senjutsu."

"Je ne veux pas passer la journée à me battre avec toi, Naruto-chan."

Naruto se mit à rire et se croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

"Je comprends… Je suppose que tu dois bien vous retirer un jour…" le taquina t-il.

"Quoi? Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis vieux!"

"Il n'y a pas de quoi être honteux. Ne te sens pas mal, nous vieillissons tous un jour"

"Baka!", cria la vieille grenouille en frappant la tête de Naruto avec sa canne.

"Itai! Bordel, ça fait mal !", grogna Naruto. "J'ai rien dis qui…"

Naruto s'interrompit quand il entendit un grand bruit venant de l'endroit où se trouvait le bébé et ils le regardèrent tous en même temps, les yeux écarquillés. Sasuke riait, un vrai rire qui n'avait rien à voir avec la grimace de mépris dont se souvenait Naruto. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke rire cette façon, il avait gloussé durant le temps de l'équipe 7, mais ne riait jamais.

"Ah! Tu trouve ça drôle? Tu penses que c'est drôle quand je suis frappé à la tête avec une canne?"

Fukasaku sembla tendre son corps et frappa à nouveau Naruto.

"Itai! Pourquoi t'as fais ça?", cria Naruto, ne comprenant pas.

"Regarde Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke riait encore, profitant de la scène. Naruto ne pouvait rien y faire et se mit aussi à rire; il se leva de table, prit le bébé et l'amena aux adultes.

_"J'aurais dû m'en douter… Les seules fois où tu as souri, c'était quand je disais ou faisais quelque chose de stupide et alors tu pouvais te moquer de moi_", pensa t-il avec nostalgie. _"Je me demande combien de fois tu as ri après nous avoir quitté… la chose la plus proche que j'ai vu était ta grimace pleine de folie et ton rire quand tu te battais contre quelqu'un. "_

Voyant que tout le monde autour de lui se mettait à rire, Sasuke continua à leur sourire, sachant qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien que les adultes approuvaient.

Naruto tourna le bébé pour lui faire face et sourit en levant l'enfant au niveau de ses yeux.

"T'es un sale gosse, tu sais ça?"

En réponse, le bébé lui tira les cheveux.

* * *

Naruto avait imaginé qu'il lui serait impossible de prendre soin de Sasuke, même s'il avait perdu ses souvenirs et se comporta comme un bébé. Par exemple, il avait vu Sasuke nu une demi-douzaine de fois et ça avait toujours été dans les bains publics… maintenant non seulement il le voyait nu tous les jours, mais il devait également tous les jours nettoyer ses fesses. Comment quelqu'un de si petit pouvait-il faire autant de merde?

Il y avait des moments où Naruto regardait Sasuke en attendant qu'il dise que tout ça n'avait été qu'une farce, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Pas même Sasuke Uchiha serait resté les bras croisés pendant que quelqu'un prenait sa température comme on le fait pour les bébés ou que l'on enfonçait un doigt dans la couche pour voir si elle était sale. C'était très étrange de voir Sasuke sous cette forme, si dépendant et innocent, et le Sasuke qu'il avait rencontré à l'Académie et au cours de leurs missions manquait à Naruto.

Cependant, il était très facile d'aimer _"ce Sasuke"_. Quand le garçon ne pleurait pas ou ne s'agitait pas comme un petit démon, il était vraiment mignon et amusant. Naruto se rendit compte qu'il aimait le bercer et passer du temps avec lui_;_ il aimait aussi de lui donner son biberon parce qu'il faisait des grimaces très drôles tout en buvant son lait. C'était agréable de jouer avec lui, alors il lui avait offert quelques jouets.

Naruto avait réalisé que quand Sasuke était agité ou effrayé, le laisser lui tenir la main l'aidait à se calmer. Il avait été surpris quand, à l'une de ces occasions, Sasuke lui avait attrapé le doigt avec ses deux petites mains et l'avait porté à sa bouche pour le sucer. Il avait été tout d'abord dégoûté, mais fini par remarqué que le garçon était beaucoup plus serein, le regardant avec ses grands yeux d'onyx. A ce moment, Naruto se sentit très proche de Sasuke.

C'était un sentiment étrange et peu familier que Naruto ne pouvait nommer. Pour Sasuke, il avait ressentait de l'admiration et de l'animosité au cours de leurs années à l'Académie, quand ils commencèrent à faire partie de la même équipe ces sentiments devinrent de l'amitié, de la rivalité et de l'amour fraternel… quand il déserta le village en quête de pouvoir, il avait ressentit de la colère, de la tristesse et de l'impuissance à le ramener, mais il ne l'avait jamais haï et ne pensait pas en être un jour capable malgré les atrocités qu'il avait commises.

Naruto regarda l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Sasuke s'était endormi, serrant toujours Gama-chan. D'une main, Naruto le nicha dans son sweat-shirt bleu foncé.

Au cours des derniers mois, les sentiments de Naruto avaient de nouveau changé. Ils n'avaient pas été remplacés car l'affection qu'il avait pour son ancien compagnon était toujours là, mais ils étaient devenus… différents. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment. Il voulait protéger Sasuke, prendre soin de lui, et s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité et heureux.

Était-ce de l'amour fraternel? Il avait l'habitude de penser à Sasuke comme son frère aîné, mais en essayant d'imaginer Sasuke comme petit frère, et bien… il ne se sent pas bien. Il se sentait attaché à l'enfant, comme s'il lui appartenait. Quelle que soit le nouveau sentiment qu'il éprouvait, il se considérait toujours comme la famille de Sasuke.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Shima avait fini de préparer le déjeuner et la table était déjà mise pour commencer le repas. Ce qui voulait dire que Naruto ne pourrait pas s'échapper et manger la "nourriture humaine" qu'il avait acheté.

"Il était temps", dit Shima. "Le déjeuner allait devenir froid."

"_Je vais encore devoir manger cette merde …",_ pensa-t-il en s'asseyant à la table avec Sasuke couché sur ses genoux.

"Hm? Tu ne le mets pas dans le berceau?", demanda Fukasaku en servant un généreux bol de chenilles.

"Si je fais ça, il va se réveiller. Je vais le laisser dormir sur mes genoux pour l'instant, ça ne me dérange pas."

Fukasaku sourit.

"Je vois…"

Peu de temps après qu'ils aient commencé à manger, Naruto remarqua que Sasuke était éveillé et reconnu le cri de colère qui signifiait qu'il avait faim.

"Sennin Baa-chan, tu pourrais préparer un biberon? Je pense que Sasuke veut aussi prendre son déjeuner."

* * *

_Sasuke… C'était ce son à nouveau._

_Chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient de lui ils feraient ce son. Sasuke._

_Il venait de réaliser que ce bruit signifiait qu'ils parlaient de lui ou à lui. Son identité… Il était Sasuke._

_Au début, il ne comprenait rien de ce que les adultes __disaient__. Ce n'étaient rien d'autre que des sons confus, dit d'un ton de voix qu'il comprenait comme sans danger quand le ton était bas et doux, ou dangereux quand il était élevé. Mais avec le temps, il comprenait mieux tandis que son audition et sa vision __s'amélioraient__ et qu'il pu explorer le monde inconnu autour de lui._

_C'était un monde plein de sons, de couleurs et de personnes étranges. Il avait commencé à réaliser qu'il voyait les mêmes personnes tous les jours et qu'elles prenaient soin de lui, le nourrissaient et lui donnaient leur attention. Cela l'avait amené à leur faire confiance. Il en était venu à les reconnaître par leurs différentes odeurs et leurs voix, mais il y avait une personne qui attirait son attention._

_D'une certaine manière, cette personne était différente. Le toucher, l'odeur, la voix et l'apparence étaient différents des autres. Cette personne était presque toujours avec lui… s'occupait de lui. Il le faisait se sentir en sécurité et protégé. Cette personne était son préféré._

_Il savait d'instinct qu'il avait un lien avec cette personne. Il savait qu'ils étaient semblables, de la même espèce et, par conséquent, il se sentait attaché à cette personne._

_Il savait qu'il était l'un de ses parents._

_Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas sa mère. Il ne pouvait justifier cette certitude, mais il n'en doutait pas. La personne ne sentait pas comme le lait, ce n'était pas sa mère. L'odeur, la voix basse, le corps plus fort et résistant indiquaient quelque chose d'autre… C'était son autre parent, l'homme._

_Son père._

_Papa… c'était le bruit qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils pointaient cette personne. Ils l'appelaient également par d'autres noms, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et difficiles à mémoriser ou à dire. Alors, il mémorisa ce mot._

_Cette personne était papa._

_Sasuke se réveilla parce que son ventre lui faisait mal, il avait faim. Quand il commença à se plaindre, il reconnut la voix et l'odeur de la personne qui le tenait._

"Regardez qui s'est réveillé! Ne t'inquiètes pas Sasuke, tu vas manger dans une minute" _dit-il._

_Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais sa présence familière le fit se sentir en sécurité et heureux. Quand il vit le biberon se rapprocher il sentit sa bouche saliver, anticipant __ce qui allait se passer, il leva les bra__s pour attraper le biberon et se mit à sucer la tétine dès qu'elle toucha ses lèvres. Il sentit avec plaisir le lait chaud remplir son estomac affamé._

_Sasuke regarda Papa. Ses cheveux étaient tellement drôle; il se sentit une envie soudaine de les saisir Lorsque Papa sourit, Sasuke se sentit très heureux parce qu'il savait que son père l'avait remarqué._

"Tu vois! Tu ne vas pas mourir de faim!", _dit-il__._

_Les d__oigts du bébé glissèrent le long de la bouteille et saisirent la main beaucoup plus grande de papa, en appréciant la chaleur et l'affection que en émanait._

_Tous ses instincts de bébé lui disaient la même chose, il avait un lien avec cette personne et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il était le fils de cette personne…_

_C'était son père…_

"_Mon Papa…_"

* * *

Sasuke avait fini de boire le lait et Naruto décida de le laisser dormir sur ses genoux, le visage enfoui dans son épaule. Shima ne parvient pas à résister à cette "adorable image" et examina les cheveux noirs de l'enfant.

"Bon sang! Ils ne retombent jamais?", dit-elle tout en essayant de plaquer les pointes des minuscules mèches de cheveux contre la tête de Sasuke.

"Ses cheveux sont comme ça.", dit Naruto en riant.

"Hmpf…", renifla la grenouille.

Fukasaku saisit cette occasion pour attirer l'attention de Naruto.

"Naruto-chan… nous avons besoin de parler."

Réalisant que l'affaire devait être sérieuse, Naruto mit Sasuke dans son berceau et suivi le maître grenouille dans le jardin.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sennin Jii-chan?"

"J'ai reçu une lettre de Tsunade-chan…"

Naruto déglutit.

"Qu'est-ce que Baa-chan a dit?"

"Elle demandait si nous avions eu un contact avec toi au cours des cinq derniers mois. Lorsque les attaques de Sasuke-chan ont stoppé ils espéraient que se serait une question de semaines avant que tu ne rentres au village, mais tu as disparu sans laisser de trace. Ils ont envoyé des patrouilles à ta recherche, même ton sensei a tenté en vain de te trouver."

Naruto hocha la tête, rempli de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter ses amis.

"Tu as été déclaré _disparu en mission._ Comme Sasuke-chan a également disparu et que le corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, ils pensent que vous êtres peut-être tous les deux morts. Ou…"

"Que je également déserté", ajouta Naruto. Fukasaku hocha la tête.

"Naruto-chan… quelle réponse veux-tu lui donner?"

Naruto assis sur un rocher et regarda le ciel bleu. A l'intérieur de la maison, Sasuke devrait s'être endormi.

"Je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité. Pas encore… Je ne peux pas amener Sasuke à Konoha, ça serait trop suspect. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est continuer à chercher le nom du jutsu d'Itachi."

"Mais les grenouilles qui ont recherche des informations n'ont rien trouvé. Même les contacts de Jiraiya-chan ne savent rien…"

Le corps de Naruto se tendit et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"Naruto-chan nous n'irons nulle part comme ça… Nous avons besoin d'aide. Quelqu'un avec des connaissances, avec un accès à des informations interdites… quelqu'un à qui tu peux faire confiance et qui ne vous trahira pas toi ou Sasuke-chan…"

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent et il se leva si vite qu'il fit peur à la vieille grenouille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Naruto-chan!"

Mais plutôt que de lui répondre, Naruto couru à l'intérieur de la maison, attrapa un rouleau et un stylo et commença à écrire une lettre.

* * *

La personne encapuchonnée se déplaça lentement à travers la tempête. Il faisait sombre et la lune décroissante n'éclairait que difficilement le chemin tortueux. Ce qui était parfait étant donné que l'individu ne voulait pas être vu, encore moins suivi.

Entre deux gros rochers se trouvait un misérable taudis, presque détruit par les éléments. A travers les volets une faible lueur pouvait être vue à l'intérieur du logement, ce qui signifiait qu'il était attendu.

Il ouvrit lentement la vieille porte et entra dans la hutte. A l'intérieur il y avait une autre personne, également encapuchonnée, assise à la table à côté d'une bougie allumée. En voyant le visiteur, il retira la capuche, révélant un Uzumaki Naruto souriant.

En réponse, le visiteur retira également sa capuche. Naruto sourit encore plus.

"Je suis content que tu sois venu", dit le ninja blond. "Gaara…"

* * *

**NdA : Vous voyez****, Naruto a décidé de contacter quelqu'un. Et Sasuke s'est presque décidé à propos de qui est Naruto.**

**Je vais partir en vacances avec ma famille pendant deux semaines, alors ça sera un peu plus difficile d'écrire, mais je vais poster le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible.**

**Merci de lire et j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à reviewer**


	7. The Chakra Thread

**Olá! Je suis de retour de vacances mais pas vraiment bronzé parce que je suis allergique au soleil (Damn it!). Je suis allé à Lisbonne et en Costa da Caparica, les plages sont vraiment belles là-bas et de nombreux touristes aussi! Principalement les britanniques, français et allemands. Les regarder essayé de parler le portugais est hilarant, on se retrouve souvent à parler anglais. Ma génération est la plupart du temps à l'aise avec l'anglais, ce n'est pas le cas de la génération de mes parents, ils n'avaient que 3 ans de français en l'école secondaire.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, le nouveau chapitre est fait. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

**The Chakra**** Thread**

チャクラのスレッド _(Chakra no sureddo)_

Le Fil de Chakra

* * *

Quand il retira sa capuche, Naruto fit signe à Gaara de s'asseoir sur le siège face au sien, séparés par la vieille table. Le Kazekage était celui qui avait proposé cet endroit: une cabane abandonnée à quelques kilomètres à l'extérieur de Sunagakure. Dehors, à l'abri de la tempête de sable, Gamakichi attendait avec impatience, les crapauds n'étaient pas à leur place dans le désert.

"Tu es venu seul?", demanda Naruto.

Gaara hocha la tête.

"Personne ne m'a suivi. Et aussi je n'ai parlé à personne de la lettre que tu as écrite."

"Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je te remercie…"

Gaara posa ses coudes sur la table et regarda son ami. Naruto avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il ne semble pas avoir faim ou avoir fait face à des difficultés. En d'autres termes, il ne montrait aucun signe de la fatigue que connaissaient les ninjas déserteurs.

Il avait été surpris quand une grenouille était apparu sur de son bureau avec une lettre autour du cou sur laquelle se trouvait tampon où on lisait : _". Ouvre__ lorsque tu __seras seul Naruto."_

Une fois seulement qu'il fut rentré chez lui et enfermé dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la lettre.

_"Gaara,_

_J'espère que tu pourras lire cette lettre sans que personne ne le découvre. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais (tu dois le savoir) mais j'ai disparu depuis cinq mois._

_Tsunade Baa-chan m'a donné pour mission d'éliminer Sasuke qui continuait de détruire des villages pour m'attirer. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais j'ai fini par la convaincre de me donner la mission._

_J'ai trouvé Sasuke et je me suis battu contre lui, cependant, une chose__ étrange s'est passée __et c'est ce qui m'a empêché de rentrer au village._

_Je n'ai __**pas**__ déserté le village! Je ne trahirai jamais Konoha ou l'un de mes amis. Je me demandais si je pouvais te parler seul à seul, j'ai besoin d'aide._

_Tu peux me donner ta réponse avec le crapaud. Et s'il te plaît ne dis à personne que je t'ai contacté. Même pas à Baa-chan._

_Merci,_

_Uzumaki Naruto"_

Gaara savait qu'il trahissait la confiance de Tsunade en cachant le fait que Naruto l'avait contacté. Mais il avait finalement accepté la demande de Naruto et organisé une rencontre.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, Gaara ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule question.

"Que s'est-il passé, Naruto?"

Naruto se massa le front.

"Ah… Où vais-je commencer? Je ne sais pas comment je vais te dire ça…"

"Tu as dit que tu t'étais battu contre Sasuke. Temari m'a dit que des équipes avaient été envoyées à ta rechercher et qu'elles avaient perdu ta trace dans les ruines d'un village dans le Pays des Montagnes."

"Eh bien… Je me suis battu contre Sasuke. Puis j'ai demandé à Gamakichi de m'invoquer au mont Myōboku."

Gaara hocha lentement la tête. Maintenant, tout avait un sens.

"Tu étais là pendant tout ce temps?", dit le Kage.

"Oui. Je veux dire… je sors de temps en temps pour aller faire du shopping, mais toujours dans des petits villages et jamais pour longtemps", répondit Naruto.

"Tu te cachais."

"Oui… Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais je n'avais pas le choix."

Gaara plaça sa main sous sa bouche et regarda Naruto. Il devait demander!

"As-tu tué Sasuke Uchiha?"

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir à le lui dire si tôt.

"Je… Pas exactement…"

S'il avait des sourcils, Gaara les aurait plissés.

"Pas exactement?", répéta t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je… ne l'ai pas tué…", finit par avouer Naruto.

Le jeune Kazekage poussa un profond soupir. Naruto avait mûri, mais c'était un fait qu'il pensait trop avec son cœur. Gaara ne blâmait pas Naruto, il voyait Sasuke comme son meilleur ami et le blond l'aimait comme s'ils étaient de la même famille. Cependant… Sasuke était une menace pour les vies de nombreuses personnes innocentes.

"Les attaques se sont arrêtées après que tu sois parti", dit Gaara. "Si Sasuke n'est pas mort, alors que s'est-il passé?"

Naruto regarda ses mains et poussa un soupir.

"L'as-tu convaincu d'arrêter, Naruto?"

"Non…"

"Où est-il?"

Naruto leva les yeux et regarda son ami. Ses yeux bleus étaient solennels.

"Juste ici"

Avant que Gaara ne puisse répondre, Naruto se pencha et souleva un panier qui se trouvait sous la table. Le jeune Kage se leva et regarda à l'intérieur du panier avec de grands yeux: un bébé aux cheveux corbeau dormait paisiblement, enveloppé dans une couverture.

"Ah, ah!" Naruto se mit à rire. "C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça! On dirait que tes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites."

Le Kazekage se ressaisit et se tourna vers Naruto.

"Naruto…Tu es en train de me dire… que cet enfant est Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto hocha la tête.

"C'est Sasuke teme, affirmatif…"

"Comment…?"

"Lorsque nous nous sommes battus, Sasuke a utilisé le Tsukuyomi genjutsu, mais au lieu de fonctionner, Itachi est apparu devant nous."

"Itachi? Itachi Uchiha? Le frère aîné de Sasuke?", demanda Gaara, confus. Naruto hocha la tête.

"Je sais qu'il est mort… Mais avant sa mort nous avons eu une sorte de conversation dans un genjutsu. Il m'a demandé si j'étais prêt à tuer Sasuke pour protéger Konoha. Quand je lui ai dit que je sauverai Sasuke et protégerai Konoha en même temps, il m'a fait avaler un corbeau et m'a dit qu'il avait transféré une partie de ses pouvoirs… Quand Sasuke m'a attaqué ces pouvoirs ont été activés. "

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite?"

"C'était très confus… des plumes noires sont sorties de moi et ont formé un tourbillon autour de Sasuke. Puis je me suis senti comme si mon chakra m'était volé et j'ai perdu conscience. Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était le matin… j'étais seul et il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence d'Itachi. C'est là que j'ai trouvé les vêtements de Sasuke sur le sol. Je les ai approchés et je l'ai vu! …Il était comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, Gaara! Pas dans cet état! Donc je l'ai pris avec moi."

Gaara se rassit, passant sa main sur ses yeux. Naruto ne mentait pas, ce bébé était Sasuke Uchiha. Il pouvait sentir son chakra, même s'il était si faible qu'il pouvait passer inaperçu.

"Tu dois me croire Gaara. Je…"

"Je te crois…", l'interrompit le Kage. "Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, Naruto."

Naruto sourit, soulagé.

"Toutefois", continua Gaara. "Te cacher dans au mont Myōboku n'est pas la meilleure solution. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Sasuke, tu mens à ton village."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse?", demanda Naruto, frustré. "Je ne peux tout simplement pas livrer Sasuke! Je ne peux pas non plus le tuer!"

Les cris de Naruto réveillèrent le bébé qui commença à sangloter. Naruto prit Sasuke qui était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et un short bleu, agitant ses petits pieds nus, et le câlina. Gaara regarda les deux avec une curiosité visible sur son visage.

"Désolé Sasuke! C'est bon maintenant", dit le blond à l'oreille de l'enfant qui s'accrochait à lui et commença à sucer son pouce.

Sasuke fut attiré par la lumière de la bougie et se retourna vers elle. Ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur Gaara, et se remplirent d'étonnement.

Naruto sourit tristement et regarda Gaara.

"Il a perdu tous ses souvenirs… Je pense que le jutsu l'a transformé en un bébé normal. Maintenant que j'y pense, à part moi, il n'a jamais vu un autre être humain. Tu es le premier!"

Naruto se leva et s'approcha de Gaara. Le Kage le regarda avec un mélange de confusion et d'anxiété quand il lui remit l'enfant.

"Tiens-le! Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne mord pas."

Avec un peu d'appréhension, Sabaku no Gaara prit le bébé sur ses genoux. Les deux garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autres avec étonnement.

"Baahh…" murmura Sasuke, saisissant la robe blanche du Kazekage et regardant ses cheveux roux en essayant de les attraper. "Daahh… Behhh…"

"Ses yeux…", fini par murmurer Gaara au dernier. Naruto cligna des yeux, confus.

"Huh?"

"Les yeux de Sasuke… sont purs. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé le voir avec une expression de ce genre."

"Qu'as-tu l'habitude de voir?"

"De la douleur, de la colère, de la solitude… le besoin de prouver son existence au monde."

"Tu t'es identifié à lui", dit Naruto, se souvenant du Gaara qu'il avait rencontré au cours des examens de Chuunin.

"Mes yeux étaient comme ça… les tiens aussi", Naruto eut l'air confus. "Tu cachais tes sentiments, mais c'était visible."

"Je pense que tu as raison…"

"Mes yeux ont changé, ceux de Sasuke non… ils ont même empiré. Son âme était aussi noire que ses yeux. Il m'a dit que son but était dans les ténèbres."

"Gaahhh… Buuhh…", gazouilla Sasuke en saisissant une mèche de cheveux roux et en la tirant. Gaara, cependant, le laissa faire et permit au bébé de mettre ses bras autour de son cou.

"Cet enfant est intact. Il n'y a pas de ténèbres en lui", dit le ninja aux cheveux roux. "Tu t'es occupé de lui tout ce temps?"

Naruto hocha la tête.

"Oui. C'était un cauchemar au début, mais je pense que j'ai pris le coup de main." Naruto s'agenouilla afin que Sasuke puisse le voir. Le bébé sourit et lui effleura le visage moustachu avec sa petite main.

À son grand étonnement, Gaara réalisa que le regard que posait Sasuke sur Naruto était rempli d'amour. L'amour d'un enfant pour son parent.

"Est-ce que Sasuke vieilli?", demanda Gaara.

"Oui. J'ai eu peur parce que je pensais qu'il allait rester à jamais un bébé, mais il grandit normalement"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire?"

"Je suis… à la recherche du nom du jutsu qu'Itachi a utilisé pour le rajeunir. Je n'ai pas pu entendre le nom de la technique alors j'ai du mal. Aucun des contacts d'Ero Sennin n'a entendu parler de ce jutsu. C'est pourquoi j'aurais aimé te demander si tu pouvais m'aider… "

Gaara plaça Sasuke dans son autre bras.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une technique comme celle-ci."

Naruto baissa les yeux, déçu.

"Mais je vais essayer. Si je trouve quelque chose, je t'en informerai."

"Vraiment? Merci!"

"Est-ce que tu vas informer l'Hokage?"

Naruto se tendit.

"Non…"

"Tu dois l'informer, Naruto. Tu trahis le village en cachant des informations."

"Une fois que j'aurais trouvé le jutsu, je lui dirais la vérité."

"Et que feras-tu avec Sasuke si tu découvres le jutsu?"

"Je… Je trouverai un moyen de le faire revenir à la normale."

"Tu ramèneras un assassin?"

Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'il observait l'enfant qui lui souriait tout en frottant son visage.

"Je le dois… C'est la bonne chose à faire", dit-il tristement.

"Si Sasuke revient, tu accompliras ta mission et le tueras?"

Naruto déglutit. Son cœur se serra.

"Oui…"

Gaara promit de faire de son mieux pour trouver le nom du jutsu avant de remettre Sasuke à Naruto. En s'éloignant de la maison, le Kazekage se rappela l'expression de la joie qu'il avait vue sur Sasuke et soupira. Finalement, son corps disparu dans le sable.

A l'intérieur de la cabane, Sasuke regardait paresseusement Naruto, ses yeux lourds ne cessant de s'ouvrir et se fermer. Naruto s'assis sur sa chaise et posa le visage du garçon sur son épaule. Avec sa main libre, il caressa les cheveux du bébé.

Les mots de Gaara et de Tsunade raisonnaient dans sa tête.

"_E__s-tu capable de le tuer, Naruto? Accepterais-tu la mission d'éliminer Sasuke Uchiha?"_

Naruto ferma les yeux.

_"Si Sasuke revient, tu accompliras ta mission et le tueras?"_

Une larme solitaire roula sur ses joues et tomba sur la joue du bébé endormi. Naruto senti sa tête devenir lourde et tomba dans de sommeil.

Sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en aperçoive, un sceau se forma dans les poitrines de Naruto et Sasuke. Recouvert par les vêtements, il était invisible. Sur le dos de Sasuke apparu également l'image d'un oiseau noir, un phénix.

Le chakra de Naruto s'agita et s'accumula dans son abdomen, formant une petite bosse qui se transforma en un fil de chakra qui à son tour s'allongea pour rejoindre le nombril de Sasuke.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le chakra du ninja fut transféré à l'enfant. Une partie du chakra de Sasuke ondula, légèrement perturbé. Cependant, il accepta le nouveau chakra, l'assimilant et le faisant sien.

La majorité du chakra se composait de l'élément foudre; il avait aussi un petit pourcentage d'affinité pour l'élément feu. L'arrivée du nouvel élément vent perturba ceux existant, ils tournoyèrent les uns avec les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un équilibre. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'élément vent s'engouffrait pacifiquement dans les canaux de chakra de Sasuke, bien qu'en de très petites quantités.

Le chakra de Naruto continua de fusionner avec celui de Sasuke. Le chakra du bébé changea, l'assimilant à la perfection. Ses trois éléments, la foudre, le feu et le vent couraient en harmonie comme s'il était né avec.

Sasuke ne remarqua même pas son nouveau chakra. Le garçon se recroquevilla contre le cou de son père en continuant à dormir son content.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


	8. Making Bonds

**Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre concerne principalement le développement d'un personnage. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop ennuyeux! Merci à tous pour les excellentes critiques et coups de cœur.**

**Gamariki est la grenouille Drag Queen qui est apparu dans les fillers (Naruto ne pouvait pas le saquer). Naruto a 17 ans.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Note de la traductrice :** Désolée pour le retard, le prochain chapitre sera pour le 20. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

* * *

**Making Bonds**

作成債 _(Sakusei-sai)_

Créer des liens

* * *

_13 Février_

En tant que citoyen typique de Konoha, Naruto n'aimait pas la pluie. Janvier était froid et gris, Février était horriblement pluvieux.

Fatigué de toujours rentrer à la maison de Fukasaku trempé jusqu'aux os, Naruto décida finalement de suivre les conseils de Sakura et de former son esprit. Il avait acquis plusieurs rouleaux sur le ninjutsu et le genjutsu, prit dans son élan il avait également fini par acheter tous les livres que Jiraiya avait un jour écrits. Il commençait à voir les écrits de son ancien maître d'un autre regard, souriant tristement en pensant au vieux pervers et au fait que son Tou-chan avait lu ces livres avec autant de plaisir. Cependant, son favori était encore _Les Chroniques d'un Ninja Fougueux._

Il avait d'abord eu des difficultés car qu'il n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de lire et avait tendance à se laisser distraire par quelque chose ou finir par s'endormir. Mais quand il commençait à s'intéresser à l'intrigue, il pouvait facilement perdre la notion du temps.

Par une pluvieuse nuit de Février, le mont Myōboku fut accablé par une forte tempête. Naruto, Fukasaku et Shima dînaient (Naruto avait réussi à faire un repas humain juste pour lui) quand Gamakichi et Gamatatsu frappèrent à la porte, les suppliant de les laisser rester jusqu'au lendemain. Les frères passèrent d'abord par la case 'salle de bain' avant de se joindre au dîner.

Sasuke était assis sur une couverture non loin d'eux, appuyé contre des oreillers et une autre couverture colorée couvrait son ventre et ses jambes. Ses mains tenaient une poupée qu'il mordait, mâchait et recouvrait de bave. Depuis, il avait commencé à faire ses dents, ses gencives étaient rouges et gonflés ce qui le faisait gémir de douleur s'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose à mâcher.

* * *

_Fatigué de mastiquer le jouet, Sasuke le fit tomber et il finit par rouler loin de la couverture hors de sa portée. Comme il était capable de s'asseoir seul, il tenta de l'attraper mais en vain._

_Il pouvait voir les adultes parler et manger. La délicieuse odeur le fit saliver encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait faim, sa bouche lui faisait mal et il ne pouvait pas attraper son jouet…_

_Il se mit à gémir. Il voulait du lait, il voulait que la douleur dans sa bouche s'arrête et il voulait qu'on le ramasse! Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris._

"Sasuke", _l'__appela une voix._

_Sasuke reconnu son nom et leva les yeux. Son père s'approcha de lui, se mit à genoux et tendit ses deux mains. Sasuke tendit les bras et laissa son père le prendre._

"Maah! Daahh! Dah!", _cria t-i__l tandis que papa lui caressait doucement le dos._

"Désolé Sasuke! Juste un petit moment et tu pourras boire ton lait, d'accord?"

_Quand papa arriva à la table et s'assit sur __le sol, Sasuke était bercé sur ses genoux et appuya sa tête sur son bras. Sasuke avait ses bras tendus pour attr__aper la bouteille et bientôt se mit à téter. Le lait était chaud et savoureux, mais Sasuke ne pouvait ignorer l'odeur de la nourriture des adultes._

_Quand il eut fini de boire son lait, son père mit une serviette sur son épaule et lui fit faire un rot en lui tapotant le dos. Comme Sasuke était toujours éveillé, son père décida de le mettre sur ses genoux pendant qu'il mangeait le reste de son dîner._

_Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder la cuillère pleine de riz que papa amenait à sa bouche. Il avait encore faim! Alors il se leva et s'assit sur l__es ge__noux de son père, reposant ses bras sur la table. Juste devant lui se trouvait un bol de riz fumant._

"Huh? Sasuke? Tu ne veux pas dormir?", _demanda s__on père._

_Sasuke saisit le bol et prit quelques grains de riz._

"Sasuke! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne peux pas manger ma nourriture."

_Sasuke regarda son père, qui avait encore une cuillère de riz. Il tenta également de s'en emparer._

"Non. Sasuke non! Tu ne peux pas manger ça."

_Incapable de récupérer la cuillère, Sasuke mit sa main avec du riz dans sa bouche. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait qu'une seule dent, il essaya de mâcher les grains de riz._

"Tu as encore faim?",_ demanda s__on père._

"Je pense que le gamin veut la nourriture des grands garçons"_, répondit la_ _grenouille orange, qui dans les souvenirs qu'en avait Sasuke était beaucoup plus grande._

* * *

Naruto saisit le garçon et prépara le repas du bébé; il prit du riz bruni et le mixa pour former une sorte de bouillie. Sasuke le regardait faire avec attention, comme s'il essayait de voir ce que Naruto allait faire.

"On passe à la nourriture solide, huh?", demanda t-il en souriant au bébé de sept mois. "Ne me vomi simplement pas dessus, ok?"

Avec la bouillie terminée, Naruto revint s'asseoir à la table, posa la purée, utilisa un torchon pour faire un bavoir et assit Sasuke sur ses genoux, face à son repas. Naruto rempli une cuillère de la pâte, et l'approcha de la bouche du bébé.

Sasuke regarda la cuillère et Naruto avec une expression confuse qui fit sourire Naruto sans qu'il puisse se retenir.

"Allez! Ouvre la bouche! Ahhh!", pour montrer l'exemple, le blond ouvrit sa bouche en grand. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et commença à mâcher le mélange.

"C'est ça! Très bien!"

Un peu de purée glissa le long de son menton et tomba sur la bavette, mais Sasuke avala finalement la bouillie de riz. En réponse, tous les adultes à la table sourirent et le félicitèrent. Le bébé eut un petit rire de joie en voyant que les adultes étaient fiers de lui.

Naruto continua de lui donner des cuillerées de bouillie, parfois Sasuke tentait de saisir la cuillère et essayait de manger seul. Quand il eut fini, son bavoir, son visage et la table étaient salis par la purée, mais Naruto se contenta de nettoyer et souleva le garçon qui mit ses bras autour de son cou, la tête appuyée sur le menton du ninja fier.

"Il a grandi", dit Fukasaku avec un sourire sur son visage.

Naruto hocha la tête. C'était étrange d'être si heureux avec quelque chose d'aussi simple que le fait que Sasuke soit maintenant capable de manger des aliments solides, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si fier.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Naruto embrassa le front de Sasuke pour la première fois de sa vie, ne se sentant pas du tout honteux. L'acte semblait tout à fait normal pour lui.

"C'est mon garçon!"

* * *

Il était près de 2 heures du matin lorsque la tempête commença. Dans la petite maison de Fukasaku, tout le monde dormait. Naruto partageait une chambre avec les deux frères grenouilles tandis que son maître dormait avec sa femme dans la chambre voisine. Dans le séjour avec la porte ouverte, Sasuke dormait sur son lit, couché sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Un flash illumina le ciel, suivi par l'effrayant tonnerre.

Sasuke fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit et ouvrit les yeux vers la fenêtre où la pluie se déversait avec fureur. D'instinct, il se cramponnait à Gama-chan, tentant de se réconforter. La chambre était sombre et des éclairs formaient des ombres menaçantes contre le mur. Le bébé dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tremblait et gémissait de peur.

Avec ses coudes, il réussit à légèrement relever la tête et les épaules et regarda autour de lui. A part les barres du berceau, il ne pouvait rien voir à travers l'obscurité. Quand un coup de tonnerre raisonna à nouveau, il sursauta. Le garçon se sentait seul et sans protection, il sentit la panique s'accumule douloureusement à l'intérieur de lui, Papa n'était pas là et il ne pouvait le voir nul part. Les ombres et le tonnerre l'effrayèrent tellement qu'il mouilla sa couche.

_"Papa… Papa…", _pensa l'enfant, sa lèvre tremblant. Il voulait son père car ainsi les monstres s'en iraient et ne lui feraient pas de mal, alors il tenta de l'appeler.

"Aaaahh… Daahhh… Dah! Dah! Dah! Paahhh… Dah! Da-Da! DADA! DADA! DADA!", cria le petit garçon pour appeler son père. Il savait que ce n'était pas le son qui les adultes faisaient, mais il n'était pas capable de mieux parler.

Un coup de tonnerre vraiment fort fit se recroqueviller Sasuke contre les couvertures, gémissant et tremblant de terreur, il ne pouvait en supporter plus; il ouvrit la bouche et cria de toutes ses forces.

Naruto remua dans les draps, essayant d'ignorer le bruit mais fini par se réveiller et s'assit en frottant ses yeux gonflés. Les crapauds se réveillèrent également.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est ce bruit?", marmonna Gamakichi.

"Le tonnerre?", murmura Gamatatsu avant de bailler.

Perdant la torpeur du sommeil, Naruto se rendit compte que le "bruit" était les pleurs de Sasuke.

"C'est Sasuke" dit-il avant de se lever et de se diriger à la pièce où le bébé pleurait misérablement.

Naruto alluma les lumières, se rendit au berceau, prit Sasuke dans ses bras et le berça contre sa poitrine. L'enfant s'accrochait à lui, mais continuait de pleurer, ouvrant la bouche pour un autre hurlement.

Naruto continua de le bercer, mais rien ne semblait calmer Sasuke. Le blond fini par voir que la couche était mouillée, mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer comme ça quand il avait besoin qu'on change sa couche.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sasuke? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?", demanda Naruto à l'enfant qui pleurait dans ses bras. "Tu es blessé?"

Pendant un moment, Naruto eut vraiment peur. Que faire si Sasuke était malade?

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre fit écho au Mont Myōboku, faisant trembler et hurler d'avantage Sasuke qui serra plus fort Naruto.

"La tempête? Tu as peur des orages?"

Comme pour le démontrer, Sasuke attrapa avec encore plus de force le t-shirt noir de Naruto quand il a entendit un autre tonnerre. Naruto sourit, soulagé.

"Alors, c'est ça! Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke. C'est seulement la foudre"

Sasuke continuait à gémir alors Naruto continua de le bercer. C'était assez paradoxal que Sasuke ait peur de la foudre, car c'était l'élément de son chakra.

"Là…là… Ce n'est rien. Je vais rester ici avec toi. Je ne vais pas les laisser te faire de mal."

La présence de Naruto et sa voix douce permirent à Sasuke de se calmer, le faisant se sentir plus en sécurité. Le bébé regarda Naruto qui lui souriait.

"Ça y est! Plus de pleurs. Tu es très courageux, pas vrai? Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur."

Sasuke roucoulait, mais ne semblait plus tellement effrayé. Naruto posa Sasuke sur une couverture, le déshabilla et jeta la couche sale avant que l'enfant n'attrape des rougeurs. Lorsque Naruto s'en alla chercher une nouvelle couche et d'un chiffon humide, Sasuke commença à pleurer, effrayé par la possibilité que Naruto disparaisse et ne revienne jamais.

"Je suis là!", dit le blond en entrant dans la pièce. Sasuke cessa de pleurer.

Naruto trouva étrange qu'il ne se sente plus gêné par le fait de nettoyer Sasuke. Il supposa qu'il avait fini par s'y habituer.

"Nous sommes une famille, non? Et les membres d'une famille doivent s'entraider", dit Naruto, pendant qu'il nettoyait et le changeait la couche de Sasuke. "Tu sais Sasuke… c'est étrange, mais je ne regrette pas de prendre soin de toi. Je veux dire… tu es encore toi, mais… je pense que nous sommes devenus plus proches. Et c'est une bonne chose, non? "

"Baaahh…", marmonna Sasuke avec un filet de bave coulant le long de son menton.

Naruto se mit à rire et lui essuya le menton. Il pensait qu'il suffirait de mettre le garçon dans son berceau pour qu'il finisse par s'endormir, mais quand il essaya, Sasuke se cramponna fermement à lui. Le tonnerre grondait toujours et le garçon avait peur d'être seul.

"Huh? Tu ne veux toujours pas à dormir? Hmm…"

Prenant une décision, Naruto éteint la lumière dans le salon et retourna à sa chambre. Allumant la lumière, les deux frères commencèrent à ronchonner avant de remarquer que Naruto avait amené Sasuke avec lui.

"Pourquoi Sasu-chan est ici?", demanda Gamatatsu pendant que Naruto s'asseyait sur son futon, couchant Sasuke sur ses genoux et appuyant sa petite tête sur son bras.

"Il a peur du tonnerre", expliqua Naruto. "Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de notre Papa préféré ", plaisanta Gamakichi.

"Arrête ça, Gamakichi!", marmonna Naruto.

Dans leur chambre, le bruit de la pluie était à peine audible, mais Sasuke ne dormait pas encore et continuait de gémit a chaque coup de tonnerre. Naruto le laissa prendre sa main et lui sourit quand le bébé commença à sucer son doigt, mais l'enfant ne pouvait pas dormir.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire", lâcha Naruto "Il ne s'endort pas…"

"Je sais! Pourquoi pas une histoire pour l'endormir?", demanda Gamatatsu.

"Quoi?", demandèrent en même temps Naruto et Gamakichi.

"Quand j'étais petit, je m'endormais toujours après une histoire."

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée", concéda l'aîné des crapauds. "Naruto, raconte-lui une histoire."

"Moi, je ne connais pas d'histoire. En plus, Sasuke ne comprend même pas ce que nous disons."

"Tu as une meilleure idée?", répondit Gamakichi. "Tu dois connaître au moins une ou deux histoires…"

"Je ne m'en souviens pas…"

"Créais en une alors! Ou raconte une histoire vraie. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Sasuke s'endorme"

Naruto regarda le garçon qui suçait son doigt. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Sasuke le regarda lui aussi. Les yeux du bébé étaient encore remplis de larmes. Ils étaient tellement différents des yeux qu'il avait vu il y a sept mois!

_"Aurais-tu été comme ça si ton clan n'avait pas été massacré, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke cessa de sucer son doigt et il le sorti de sa bouche; cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher la main de Naruto. Lorsque Naruto sourit, le garçon lui rendit son sourire.

"Une histoire, hein? Ah… Il était une fois… un groupe composé de garçons et de filles qui voulaient devenir ninjas. Un ninja est un grand guerrier qui travaille en remplissant des missions et en défendant son village, alors tous les enfants désiraient devenir ninja. "

Sasuke continuait de le regardant en écoutant l'histoire. Naruto continua.

"Pour être un ninja, ils devaient avoir eu leur diplôme à l'académie, puis les enfants étaient divisés en équipes. Une de ces équipes comportait une fille très jolie, un garçon espiègle et un garçon qui était un génie. Malgré que tous trois soient très forts, l'équipe ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

La jolie fille était amoureuse du génie et voulait seulement qu'il la regarde, le garçon espiègle était seulement attiré par les farces et le génie n'aimait personne et voulait tout faire tout seul.

Un jour, leur sensei (qui pensait qu'ils étaient tous des imbéciles) leur imposa un test: ils devaient lui prendre les clochettes qu'il portait à sa ceinture L'étudiant qui ne parviendrait pas à les prendre avant l'heure du déjeuner serait attaché à un poteau et regarderait les autres manger.

La jolie fille, qui était très intelligent, remarqua qu'il n'y avait que deux clochettes et leur sensei leur dit que s'ils ne pouvaient pas lui prendre les clochettes, ils devraient retourner à l'académie. Le garçon espiègle tenta de prendre la première cloche et attaqua le sensei, mais perdit. La jolie fille, qui voulait impressionner le génie, fut trompée par une illusion et le génie, qui a pensait valoir mieux que ses coéquipiers et son Sensei, fut aussi vaincu. Le garçon espiègle, envahi par la faim, trouva les déjeuners cachés et essaya de les voler, mais c'était un piège et le sensei l'attacha au poteau.

Le sensei leur dit qu'ils pourraient essayer de nouveau après le déjeuner et leur interdit de donner à manger à l'enfant espiègle ou bien ils seraient recalés et s'en alla. Cependant, le garçon espiègle avait tellement faim que son estomac ne cessait de grogner. Alors le génie lui donna son repas et dit qu'ils essaieraient de prendre toutes les cloches ensemble mais que si le garçon espiègle était affamé, il serait un obstacle. La jolie fille offrit également son déjeuner.

Alors le sensei arriva, très en colère, il leur dit…"

Naruto regarda Sasuke et vit qu'il s'était endormi. Les deux frères étaient également en train de ronfler, appuyé contre un de l'autre. Naruto soupira.

"Franchement…"

Il pensa à prendre Sasuke pour le recoucher dans son berceau, mais le déposa finalement à côté de lui. Il tira la couverture sur eux et s'appuya contre le bébé.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke", dit-il avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Quand Naruto fut endormi, la main de Sasuke saisit son doigt.

* * *

_9 Mars_

Mars commença lentement, pluvieux et ennuyeux. Naruto s'ennuyait à mort à ne rien faire. Konoha lui manquait, ses amis, son sensei, les missions (il accepterait n'importe quelle mission à cet instant, même une de rang D) et manger des ramens!

Chaque matin, il espérait que la météo s'améliore pour pouvoir s'entrainer, il avait quelques fois quitté le mont Myōboku et s'était aventuré dans des villages, juste pour voir d'autres êtres humains, cependant, chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sasuke, il se hâtait de revenir. C'était de plus en plus douloureux d'être séparé de lui il inquiétait de savoir s'il était blessé, malade, s'il était triste et pleurait.

Naruto s'était rendu compte que Sasuke pouvait déjà le distinguer des autres. Quand il avait besoin de quelque chose, le bébé se tournait toujours vers le blond. Lorsque Naruto disparaissait de sa vue, Sasuke se mettait rapidement à gémir.

Naruto aimait la nouvelle proximité qu'il partageait avec le garçon, mais il savait que ça ne rendrait la séparation que plus douloureuse. Chaque jour, il demandait à Fukasaku s'il y avait une réponse à propos du jutsu, et chaque jour il se trouvait soulagé par la réponse négative. Il avait tort, il devrait vouloir que Sasuke revienne à la normale même si cela signifiait le perdre.

Fukasaku avait finalement écrit à Tsunade pour lui dire que Naruto ne les avait pas contactés. Gaara lui non plus n'avait pas informé l'Hokage alors il y avait encore des équipes de ninjas qui les recherchaient lui et Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas ramener Sasuke à Konoha et ainsi prendre le risque que quelqu'un découvre ce qui s'était passé et tente de prendre sa revanche sur l'Uchiha. Sasuke avait créé de nombreux vengeurs, aussi déterminés à le tuer que lui l'avait été pour tuer Itachi il ya quelques années.

Lorsque Shima proposa à Naruto d'aller prendre un bain à la source chaude, il accepta tout de suite, un bon bain pourrait apaiser ses nerfs.

"Je dois juste prendre ma serviette!", dit-il tout en regardant dans le tiroir qui contenait les vêtements qu'il a fini par acheter pour lui.

Prêt à quitter la maison, il passa devant le berceau de Sasuke, qui le regardait curieusement. Alors que Naruto s'éloignait Sasuke se mit à sangloter en agitant ses bras à travers les barreaux. Naruto se retourna et regarda le bébé.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sasuke?", demanda t-il en s'approchant du berceau. Sasuke arrêta gémir et leva les bras dans sa direction.

"Je pense que Sasuke-chan veut y aller avec toi", dit Fukasaku avec un sourire amusé.

"Aux sources chaudes?"

"Pourquoi pas? Ça sera amusant! Un bon bain dans une source chaude est un excellent moyen d'établir des liens."

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui avait encore les bras tendus.

"On ne peut rien y faire", dit le blond en ramassant Sasuke. "Je pense que ce serait bon pour toi de sortir un peu. N'est-ce pas, Sasuke?"

"Baahhh! Glah!", gazouilla le garçon.

Les sources chaudes du Mont Myōboku étaient beaucoup plus grandes que ce que Naruto avait imaginé. Elles avaient été construites de telle sorte que les grenouilles géantes comme Gamabunta puissent également se baigner dans l'eau sans en renverser. La vapeur douce s'élevait de l'eau comme une fine brume. De nombreuses statues de grenouilles encerclaient les sources chaudes en servant de fontaines.

"Wow!", s'exclama Naruto, impressionné. "Cet endroit est gigantesque!"

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Naruto alla au vestiaire, prenant Sasuke avec lui. Après s'être déshabillé et avoir déshabillé Sasuke, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et entra dans l'eau.

"Behhh Bahhh", grommela Sasuke tandis que Naruto asseyait dans la partie la moins profonde des sources chaudes, plaçant ensuite Sasuke sur ses genoux.

"Ahhh… Rien de tel qu'un bain, tu ne penses pas Sasuke?"

L'eau arrivait au niveau de la poitrine de Sasuke. Avec ses deux mains, il commença à éclabousser l'eau, riant de satisfaction pendant que Naruto lui souriait avec indulgence.

"Ca fait un certain temps depuis la dernière fois que nous avons pris un bain dans une source chaude. Heureux que tu t'amuses."

"Gaah! Gah! Behhh!" Sasuke se mit à rire.

Quelques grenouilles prenaient également un bain pour se détendre. Mais personne ne semblait remarquer la présence de Naruto et Sasuke.

Naruto rempli ses mains avec de l'eau et la versa sur la tête de Sasuke, lavant son visage et ses cheveux. Il se demandait ce que diraient les fangirls de Sasuke à Konoha si elles savaient que Sasuke Uchiha était assis nu sur les genoux de Naruto Uzumaki dans une source chaude, et il se mit à rire.

"Je pense que tes fans à la maison s'évanouiraient si elle savaient ça, Sasuke!"

Le garçon se tourna vers Naruto, le vit rire et se mit à rire aussi. Le bébé reposa ses deux mains sur le ventre du blond et inspecta son abdomen, touchant son nombril, ses muscles abdominaux fermes et le diaphragme. Chatouilleux, Naruto éclata de rire.

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke! Ne me chatouille pas! Je ne… ah! Je ne peux pas le supporter!"

En voyant le garçon plus âgé rire, Sasuke se mit à rire plus fort et appuya sa tête contre le ventre de Naruto.

"Tu es un coquin, tu sais?"

"Maahh!", répondit Sasuke, continuant d'examiner le torse de Naruto.

"Hé! Tu veux voir quelque chose?", demanda Naruto. Concentrant un peu de chakra, son sceau apparu. Sasuke eut l'air étonné de voir le sceau, puis toucha les dessins noirs avec ses petites mains.

"Plutôt cool, hein?"

Un remue-ménage venant d'à côté fit crier Naruto qui saisit Sasuke de manière protectrice. Une grenouille entra dans les sources chaudes, poussant des cris aigus de joie et de plaisir.

"Les bains! Un bon bain de beauté était juste ce dont j'avais besoin après une dure journée de travail!", cria d'une voix aiguë et forcée. À l'approche de l'eau, son propriétaire sauta.

_"Oh, merde!"_

Gamariki émergea de l'eau et se laissa flotter.

"Un bon bain est la clé de la beauté d'une femme", cria la grenouille.

"Gamariki-san! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?", demanda Naruto, ne cachant pas son mécontentement.

Gamariki remarqua Naruto et lui offrit un regard plein de mépris.

"Naruto…", dit-il entre ses dents, sa voix à nouveau menaçante et masculine. "Alors tu es encore ici? Je pensais que tu étais parti."

"J'ai le droit d'être ici autant que toi!"

"Ne me fais pas rire! Il n'y a pas de bain qui pourrait te rendre plus attrayant", répondit la grenouille avec un rictus sur ses lèvres peintes. "Tu es toujours aussi laid!"

"Quoi?"

"Si seulement Jiraiya-chan t'avait enseigné les bonnes manières… tu n'es qu'un sale morveux, sans aucune classe. Tu ne trouveras jamais une petite-amie comme ça!"

"C'est pas tes affaires, espèce de cinglé!"

"Comment tu m'as appelé, toi, fils de pute?"

"Dah…", gazouilla Sasuke, ce qui attira les deux regards sur lui. A la grande horreur de Naruto, Gamariki poussa un cri aigu.

"GYAAH! Mais qui est ce joli bébé? Ce bébé est si beau!"

Naruto tira Sasuke contre lui, mais Gamariki s'approcha d'eux.

"Cette une petite chose est si mignonne! On dirait un petit ange! D'où tu viens, petit homme?"

_"_Son nom n'est pas" _petit homme_ ", c'est Sasuke!

"Sasuke, hein? C'est un beau nom. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon aussi beau que toi fais avec Naruto?" Gamariki fit cligner ses longs cils et regarda Naruto. "Est-il possible? Qui était la malheureuse jeune fille que tu as mis enceinte, Naruto?"

"Il n'est pas à moi!", s'écria Naruto en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"Comme je le pensais… Une belle chose comme lui n'aurait jamais pu venir de tes testicules."

"EH?"

Gamariki tourna son visage vers Sasuke. "Tu veux venir chez moi, Sasuke-chan? Gamariki-chan prendra bien soin de toi!"

"Quelle genre de connerie tu racontes? Sasuke ne va nulle part!"

"Ce mauvais Naruto doit certainement mal s'occuper de toi, pauvre bébé… Mais je serai une bonne maman pour toi", Gamariki fit un clin d'œil et lécha le visage de Sasuke.

Le bébé frémit et se cramponnait à Naruto en pleurant.

"Tu vois ce que tu as fais? Tu le fais peur!", s'exclama Naruto en serrant Sasuke contre lui.

"Il n'est tout simplement pas habitué à une présence féminine… Viens ici, mon chéri!"

Gamariki ouvrit la bouche et arracha Sasuke des bras Naruto avec sa langue, donnant à ce dernier un coup de pied qui l'envoya à quelques mètres. Voyant que Naruto avait disparu, Sasuke se mit à pleurer.

"Uwaaah! Uwaaaah! Daah… Dada! Dada! Waaah! Uwaah!"

"Aw! Ne pleure pas, mon joli! Je serai la meilleure maman que tu puisses souhaiter! Tu es tellement mignon qu'on en mangerais!"

Gamariki étira ses lèvres et s'apprêta à embrasser le bébé. Sasuke cria encore plus fort. Naruto sortit de l'eau horrifié.

"Sasuke!"

Toutefois, avant de Gamariki n'ai pu embrasser l'enfant, Sasuke s'étrangla lui-même avec un peu de salive et vomi sur le visage de la grenouille.

"AAAAAHH!", hurla Gamariki en lâchant Sasuke pour pouvoir s'essuyer les yeux, le faisant ainsi tomber. Heureusement, Naruto put le rattraper à temps.

"Espèce d'enfant démoniaque! Mes yeux! Mes beaux yeux!", criait Gamariki. Naruto en profita pour s'enfuir.

"Bien joué, Sasuke! Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux!"

* * *

Lorsque Naruto arriva à la maison, Shima commença à l'interroger.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans les sources chaudes ? On a entendu un cri effrayant on aurait cru que quelqu'un était mort!"

Naruto se contenta de sourire tout en plaçant le bébé endormi dans son berceau.

"C'était un peu comme ça."

"Est-ce que Sasuke-chan s'est bien comporté?"

"Oh, oui! Il s'est très bien comporté."

Shima retourna à la cuisine.

"Tou-chan veut te voir, Naruto" dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Naruto se dirigea vers la pièce de Fukasaku. Quand il entra, il eut le cœur lourd. Le maître grenouille tenait une lettre ouverte, le sceau de Suna imprimé dans un coin.

"Le jutsu a été découvert, Naruto-chan…"

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Prochain chapitre, la véritable nature du jutsu est révélée. Le sort de Sasuke est également scellé. J'espère que vous aimez et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**


	9. Black Phoenix, Red Phoenix

**Note de l'auteur : Ca il est: …La vérité au sujet du jutsu. En fait, cette idée m'est venue il y a des mois pendant que je tentais de m'endormir. J'avais un examen le lendemain matin et je voulais penser à autre chose.**

**Je tiens à remercier CloudRed1988 pour avoir essayer de deviner ce qu'était le jutsu!**

**Bien, voici!**

Note de la traductrice: Ce chapitre va donner la réponse à pas mal de questions que vous vous posez, j'espère que vous aimerez. Phénix peut s'écrire Phénix ou Phoenix, mais je préfère la 2ème orthographe.

Petit lexique Hitai-ate : c'est le bandeau frontal des ninjas indiquant leur village

Et si d'autres termes vous posent problème, n'hésitez pas à demander je vous ferais un petit lexique en plus

* * *

**Black Phoenix, Red** **Phoenix **

黒鳳凰、赤鳳凰 (_Kuro hōō, aka hōō_)

Phoenix Noir, Phoenix Rouge

* * *

Le clan Shiraha avait atteint son apogée il y a près de soixante ans, mais depuis lors, il était tombé dans l'oubli.

Selon les informations que Gaara lui avait envoyées, le clan Shiraha était le seul clan ninja dans tout le Pays des Arbres, un petit pays qui préférait la culture des fruits et du bétail à la guerre. Par conséquent, les capacités du clan avaient finalement été oubliées et ignorées tel de simples rumeurs et le clan ninja commença à se consacrer à la recherche. Présentement, le clan ne comptait pas un seul ninja.

Il y avait quelques dossiers sur les techniques que le clan Shiraha avait utilisées au cours de la Première Grande Guerre Shinobi Mondiale, y compris des techniques de rajeunissement et de perte de mémoire. Les adversaires avaient perdu des années de leur vie, autant dans leur corps que dans leur esprit, faisant ainsi d'eux des cibles plus faciles à combattre. Cependant, il y avait si peu de ninjas pour utiliser ces jutsu que la plupart des gens pensaient que ces histoires étaient des mensonges pour faire peur aux grandes nations et donner plus de prestige au clan qu'il n'en méritait.

Le clan Shiraha ne voulait pas de publicité, au risque d'être envahi par des pays beaucoup plus fort qu'eux. Pour cette raison, ils avaient tenté de rester inconnus. Ils avaient construit leurs maisons au sommet d'une montagne et évitaient de la quitter.

Naruto sauta d'arbre en arbre vers la Montagne Fushichō où, selon les rumeurs, les deux cents membres du clan vivaient encore. Il n'avait emporté qu'un sac à dos rempli de provisions et quelques armes. Il tenait Sasuke dans ses bras, enveloppé dans une couverture. L'enfant s'était déjà endormi et réveillé plusieurs fois. Pour le moment, le garçon était éveillé et regardait, étonné, les branches des arbres au-dessus de lui.

Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées; il avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait. Bientôt, Sasuke allait revenir à la normale et chaque chose reprendrait la place qui lui revenait… c'était la bonne chose à faire, ce qui avait été prévu depuis le début. Même si cela signifiait perdre son bébé…

_"Mon bébé?"_, pensa Naruto, à nouveau surpris par cet étrange sentiment. _"A quoi je pense? Ce n'est pas le mien! Pourquoi par l'enfer je pense à lui comme _"_le mien_"_?"_

Tentant d'oublier ces sentiments troublants, Naruto focalisa son attention sur le voyage. Enfin, il réussit à apercevoir un groupe de maisons blanches sur le sommet de la montagne.

"Nous y sommes !", dit Naruto lorsqu'il sauta de l'arbre pour atteindre le sol, juste en face d'une vieille porte rouillée avec l'emblème d'un oiseau dessiné au milieu. "Nous devons être prudent, Sasuke. Nous ne savons pas s'ils sont sympathiques ou non… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te protéger."

D'une main, Naruto sortit un kunai de sa poche et sauta par-dessus la porte. À sa grande surprise, il n'y avait pas un seul gardien. A l'intérieur d'une petite cabane, qui devait servir de poste de garde, un vieil homme était profondément endormi dans une chaise, tenant une bouteille de liqueur.

"Je pense que ces gens n'ont pas eut d'ennemis depuis un long moment…"

"Bah! Glah!", gazouilla Sasuke, impassible.

Naruto continua de suivre la route jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le village. La plupart des villageois faisaient des emplettes dans les nombreux magasins locaux du village. Les enfants jouaient dans les rues, les femmes parlaient les unes avec les autres et les hommes riaient et flirtaient avec les belles femmes qui passaient.

Naruto se tourna vers une vieille dame qui vendait des fruits.

"Excusez-moi… Baa-chan! Pouvez-vous me donner quelques renseignements?"

La femme le regarda avec un sourire.

"Mais bien sûr, mon garçon. Que veux-tu…" Les yeux de la vieille femme s'écarquillèrent tout en regardant à son Hitai-ate et s'éloigna de lui. "Ninja… NINJA!"

Alertés par les cris, tous les villageois se tournèrent vers Naruto. Remarquant son front, la panique s'installa. Les femmes et les enfants courraient dans leurs maisons tandis que les hommes attrapaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient utiliser comme arme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un Shinobi fait dans notre village?"

"Putain de ninjas! Ne crois pas que nous allons nous rendre facilement!"

"Où sont tes compagnons Laisse-les venir, nous mourrons pour défendre notre village!"

Naruto leva une main, cherchant à les calmer.

"Je ne vais tuer personne", dit Naruto. "Je ne fais que demander des renseignements!"

"Tu ne peux pas nous tromper, morveux!"

"Retourne à ton village!"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?", hurla d'une voix autoritaire.

La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer un homme d'âge moyen. Il était grand et robuste; ses cheveux bruns attachés par une queue de cheval, ses yeux, d'un bleu froid, regardaient Naruto, comme s'ils l'étudiaient.

"Mamoru-sama!", crièrent en même temps plusieurs villageois.

L'homme, Mamoru, rayonnait pratiquement de puissance. Toute son attitude indiquait qu'il était un membre respecté de la communauté, peut-être le chef.

"Chichiue, ce ninja envahi notre village", cria un garçon qui n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que Naruto. Il avait les mêmes yeux que son père.

"Doucement, Nozumo…", répondit Mamoru en regardant intensément Naruto. "Un ninja de Konoha, hein? Je n'en ai pas vu depuis des années. Qu'est-ce que le Pays du Feu veux à notre humble clan?"

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, reconnaissant du calme de M. Mamoru. Cependant son fils, Nozumo, semblait prêt à frapper Naruto à la moindre provocation. Ces gens-là n'étaient pas des ninjas, mais le sang de guerriers s'exprimait fortement.

"Je n'ai aucune intention d'envahir votre village ou de me battre avec vous, tout ce que je veux, c'est de poser des questions", dit Naruto.

"Notre clan s'est éloigné du monde shinobi pendant de nombreuses décennies, mon garçon. Nous n'avons aucune raison d'aider ton village", répondit Mamoru en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Je ne suis pas ici sous la demande de mon village", répliqua Naruto. "Je suis venu ici pour moi. J'aimerais parler à votre chef."

Les villageois commencèrent à se plaindre, mais Mamoru les stoppa en levant une main.

"Quel est ton nom?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Mamoru sembla surpris.

"Je pensais que le clan Uzumaki s'était éteint… quelle surprise. Il est préférable de parler en privé."

"Chichiue! Il est dangereux!", s'écria Nozumo.

"Il apporte un enfant avec lui… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu pour nous détruire. Naruto-kun, suis-moi s'il te plaît."

Naruto suivit Mamoru, passant entre les villageois en colère. Ils montèrent de nombreuses marches pour atteindre une maison peinte en blanc, celle-ci avait l'emblème d'un oiseau peint sur le mur. Le lierre couvrait la moitié de l'emblème.

"Le symbole de notre clan", dit Mamoru en notant la curiosité de Naruto. "Le légendaire phœnix!"

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui devait servir de bibliothèque et de bureau. Des milliers de livres et des parchemins étaient stockés de manière soignée sur les étagères par ordre alphabétique.

Mamoru s'assit derrière le bureau et demanda à Naruto de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à lui.

"Très bien, mon garçon. Dis-moi ce que tu veux de nous."

"Je voudrais en savoir plus sur un jutsu que votre clan a mis au point il ya plusieurs années…"

"Serait-ce le jutsu de rajeunissement?", l'interrompit Mamoru. Naruto le regarda bouche bée.

"Comment savez-vous…?"

"Il ya quelques années, un jeune ninja de Konoha, là d'où tu viens, est venu dans notre village à la recherche d'informations. Lorsque nous avons refusé de lui laisser voir nos documents il a attaqué la bibliothèque où nous gardions nos kinjutsus puis a disparu."

"Il a volé les documents?"

"Non… Nous avons vérifié, il les a juste lu puis est parti. Quel est l'intérêt de Konoha pour nos Kinjutsus? De quel droit avez-vous volé de nos techniques?"

Mamoru semblait véritablement offensé. Naruto commença à transpirer.

"Ce ninja qui vous a attaqué… il était pâle et avait les cheveux noirs?", demanda Naruto.

"Exactement."

"C'était un ninja déserteur. Il n'a pas pillé votre bibliothèque au nom de Konoha!"

"C'_était?_ Ca veut dire qu'il est mort?"

"Oui… il est mort il y a un an."

Sasuke attrapa la chemise de Naruto, réclamant son attention. Naruto lui donna sa main pour le distraire.

"Il est très étrange qu'un ninja déserteur ait demandé la même information que toi. Tu as dis que tu es venu par toi-même, es-tu également un ninja déserteur?"

"Et bien, non… Je ne le suis pas! Ecoutez, je ne suis pas venu vous causer des problèmes, je veux juste en savoir plus sur le jutsu de rajeunissement. C'est très important!"

"Il a été déclaré jutsu interdit, on ne sait même pas s'il fonctionne! S'il te plaît, quitte notre village."

"Mais…"

Une porte derrière Naruto s'ouvrit lentement et une petite fille et une vieille dame entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. La vieille femme impressionna Naruto, elle était vêtue d'un kimono doré et portait plusieurs anneaux d'or à chaque main.

"Je pensais bien avoir entendu des voix", dit la vieille dame en souriant à Mamoru et Naruto. La petite fille lui lâcha la main et courut vers Mamoru.

"Otou-sama, obaa-sama à raconté beaucoup de jolies histoires.", cria la fillette en s'accrochant aux jambes de Mamoru. C'est alors seulement qu'elle remarqua Naruto. "Qui êtes-vous?"

"Oh… mon nom est Naruto, heureux de te rencontrer.

"Mon nom c'est Yumi! Oh? C'est un bébé?", demanda Yumi en remarquant Sasuke. "C'est quoi son nom?"

"Sasuke"

"Il est mignon"

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même âgé de sept mois et demi, Sasuke continuait de captiver les filles.

"Mamoru, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que nous avions des visiteurs?", demanda la vieille dame. "J'aurais pu faire le thé!"

Mamoru se tourna vers la femme.

"Hahaue… Je ne voulais pas de vous déranger. En outre, ils partaient."

La femme sourit et s'approcha de Naruto.

"Mon nom est Shiraha Hikari", se présenta t-elle en s'inclinant. "Je suis la chef du clan Shiraha."

Naruto se leva et lui retourna maladroitement sa révérence.

"Enchanté… Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto"

"Mamoru, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas raccompagner Yumi à la maison? J'aimerais parler à ce jeune homme"

"Hahaue! C'est…? Ne serait-il pas mieux d'appeler les gardes?"

Hikari secoua la tête "Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je veux juste lui parler."

Mamoru les examina elle et Naruto, inquiet. Son regard disait clairement: "_si tu blesses ma mère, je te tuerai de mes propres mains."_ Nozumo tenait de son père.

"Je serai bientôt de retour", dit Mamoru, quittant la bibliothèque en tenant sa fille par la main. Yumi hocha la tête en direction de Naruto.

"Au revoir, Naruto-san! Au revoir, Sasuke-chan!", dit-elle avant de disparaître par la porte.

"Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur notre kinjutsu?", demanda Hikari, évidemment, elle avait tout entendu. "Et comment connaissez-vous ce jeune homme qui nous a volé?"

"Le ninja qui vous a volé… son nom était Uchiha Itachi", expliqua Naruto. "Il… il a utilisé votre jutsu! Je ne veux pas savoir comment il s'utilise, mais savez-vous comment inverser ses effets!"

Hikari hocha lentement la tête. Ses yeux noirs, qui contrastaient avec ses longs cheveux blancs, se posèrent sur Sasuke.

"Je vois… Suis-moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux te montrer quelque chose"

* * *

Naruto suivit la vieille dame à travers une porte secrète qui s'ouvrit derrière une bibliothèque. Un escalier les conduisit plus bas; Naruto pouvait sentir l'odeur de moisi et d'humidité qui devenait plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les escaliers de pierre, éclairés seulement par quelques bougies qui s'étaient allumés grâce à un jutsu d'Hikari. Il semblerait qu'il reste encore un ninja dans le clan Shiraha.

"Baa-chan… c'est encore loin?", demanda Naruto.

"Nous y sommes presque"

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent dans une grande caverne. Un immense emblème de métal était la seule décoration de la grotte : deux phœnix, l'un noir et l'autre rouge, se faisant face, l'un de l'autre. Le Phoenix Noir était renversé, le Phoenix Rouge au dessus.

"Wow," s'exclama Naruto. Les Phoenix étaient tellement complexes, leurs yeux bleus étaient faits avec des saphirs et les plumes avaient des bordures faites d'or.

"Ceci était l'insigne de notre clan il y a cent ans", dit Hikari en s'approchant de l'emblème. "Le phœnix est le symbole de la renaissance et de nouveaux commencements, ce qui définit bien notre clan car nous sommes spécialisés dans les jutsus pouvant rajeunir un être humain." Hikari se tourna vers Naruto. "Je suppose que notre jeune Itachi à utilisé le jutsu…"

Naruto hocha la tête. Hikari s'approcha et se pencha pour regarder dans les yeux de Sasuke.

"Ce gamin… il a utilisé le jutsu sur cet enfant?"

"Oui…"

"Quel âge avait l'enfant lorsque le jutsu a été libéré?"

"Dix-sept ans"

"Il à rajeuni jusqu'à quel âge?"

"Je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'il est devenu un nouveau-né, il avait le cordon ombilical et tout!"

"Alors il a perdu dix-sept ans…" Fit remarquer Hikari en regardant Sasuke. "Dis-moi tout ce qui s'est passé"

Naruto lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. La vieille dame se contenta d'hocher solennellement la tête sans l'interrompre. Quand il eut fini son histoire, Naruto pouvait sentir son cœur battre, le temps était venu.

"C'est tout, Baa-chan. Sasuke a perdu tous les souvenirs qu'il avait et se comporte comme un bébé…"

"Puis-je lui tenir?", demanda Hikari.

"Euh… Bien sûr…", répondit Naruto en lui remettant Sasuke.

Hikari prit Sasuke dans ses bras et retira son chandail, observant sa poitrine et son dos. Quelques instants plus tard, elle concentra son chakra dans la paume de sa main et toucha le front du garçon.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"Je vérifie son chakra…" après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta. "Le jutsu qui a été utilisé est appelé la _Technique __du Phoenix__ de la_ _Renaissance Noire ",_ la vieille femme pointa le phœnix noir de l'emblème. "C'est l'une de nos plus puissantes techniques… elle consiste à retirer à un adversaire des années de sa vie, que ce soit dans son corps ou dans son esprit. Plus le nombre d'années supprimé est important, plus une grande quantité de chakra est nécessaire. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de chakra, mon garçon "dit-elle en fixant Naruto. "Puisque le jeune Itachi était mort, c'est ton chakra qu'il a été utilisé. C'est pourquoi tu t'es évanoui… un ninja ordinaire aurait fini dans le coma."

"Alors c'est pour ça… Pouvez-vous inverser le jutsu, Baa-chan?"

Hikari baissa les yeux et regarda Sasuke qui agitait ses bras et les jambes.

"Le jutsu supprime les années des personnes comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Elles perdent leurs capacités physiques, leur maturité, leurs connaissances… tout est effacer pour pouvoir recommencer. Les cellules sont rajeunis, les personnes touchées par la technique perdent de la masse corporelle, le cerveau subit un choc car les cellules mortes du cerveau reviennent à la vie et celles qui existaient déjà rajeunissent, les capacités cognitives disparaissent tout comme les souvenirs… "

Naruto écoutait la vieille dame en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Mais les mots s'emmêlaient dans son cerveau.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Je veux dire que la personne devient comme une toile vierge… Le jutsu est permanent et irréversible."

Naruto senti le sol se dérober sous lui. Son cœur se mit à battre follement; sa tête lui faisait mal et il se mit à haleter. Hikari s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le bras.

"Permanent…? Le jutsu est permanent?", balbutia Naruto, ne voulant pas y croire.

"Je suis vraiment désolé mon garçon."

Naruto leva la main pour atteindre son visage. Pendant tous ces derniers mois il avait toujours cru que Sasuke allait revenir à la normale, que la situation n'était que temporaire…

"Etes-vous vraiment sûre? Il n'y a juste absolument aucun moyen de le faire revenir à la normale?"

"Il y a des jutsus qui peuvent vieillir une personne, mais ils sont dangereux et inhumain. Même s'ils pouvaient lui rendre son ancien âge, ses souvenirs et sa maturité ne reviendraient jamais. Il serait comme un bébé enfermé dans un corps adulte."

"Ses souvenirs… les souvenirs ne reviendront jamais?"

Hikari secoua la tête.

"Il est possible qu'il ait des rêves sur ses souvenirs, peut-être quelques sentiments de déjà-vu. Mais ses souvenirs sont perdus à jamais."

Naruto regarda Sasuke qui agitait encore ses bras et ses jambes, roucoulant innocemment. Uchiha Sasuke, le génie de l'Académie, son coéquipier, son ami, son rival avait disparu… pour toujours. Depuis sa désertion, Naruto avait vécu en s'accrochant aux précieux souvenirs de son amitié avec Sasuke. Maintenant que Sasuke avait perdu la mémoire, c'était comme si le lien fragile qui les unissait en temps qu'amis s'était finalement rompu.

"Il ne se souviendra jamais de nous", sanglota le blond. "Sasuke ne se rappellera jamais de notre équipe, de nos aventures, de notre amitié… C'est fini… Notre lien a disparu."

Naruto se mit à pleurer. Il pleurait pour lui, Sasuke, Sakura et tous les souvenirs qui n'étaient maintenant plus que les siens. Hikari regarda le garçon tomber à genoux et pleurer, le cœur brisé. Elle le laissa pleurer à volonté, puis après avoir déposé le bébé sur le sol elle vint doucement lui tapoter le dos.

Sasuke réussit à se lever et s'assit sur le sol. Il cessa de sourire quand il remarqua que Naruto pleurait, il sentit une grande tristesse le remplir, mais n'était pas en capable de comprendre pourquoi. Peu de temps après, il commença également à verser des larmes.

"Votre lien n'a pas disparu mon garçon", dit la vieille dame. "Un lien est rompu seulement quand deux personnes y renoncent. Ton ami n'est pas mort, il peut avoir changé, il peut ne pas être capable de se souvenir, mais il est toujours là. Votre lien n'a pas disparu, il a changé."

Naruto essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main.

"Mais… nous étions liés par nos souvenirs…"

"Une lien c'est plus que des souvenirs. Tant que vous êtes important l'un pour l'autre, votre lien ne se brisera pas. Vous pouvez le renforcer, créer de nouveaux souvenirs, il est toujours la même personne. Le jutsu n'a pas changé ça!"

Naruto remarqua enfin que Sasuke avait également commencé à pleurer. C'était comme s'il le voyait maintenant avec des yeux différents. Sasuke était un enfant normal, pas un adulte sous l'emprise d'un jutsu c'était un enfant qui allait grandir comme n'importe quel autre enfant, comme s'il était effectivement un enfant âgé de sept mois et demi. Naruto cessa de voir le bébé comme une vision de son ancien rival, mais comme un véritable enfant, un véritable Sasuke.

Hikari s'avança pour ramasser Sasuke, mais Naruto bougea le premier et le prit dans ses bras. Le garçon observa Naruto avec ses grands yeux noirs.

Hikari continuait de les observer, et finit par parler.

"Il y a quarante-cinq ans, le chef de notre clan était mon grand-oncle. C'était un chef bon, fort et dévoué, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il vieillissait, il est devenu obsédé par le jutsu de renaissance. Quand il fut presque âgé de 80 ans, les membres de notre clan ont décidé qu'il serait mieux pour lui de prendre sa retraite et de laisser la direction à un membre plus jeune. Pour cette raison, il a décidé d'utiliser le jutsu pour redevenir plus jeune et rester au pouvoir.

Il a rassemblé une quinzaine de membres qui lui étaient convenablement dévoué, a écrit un journal pour laisser des instructions à son _"Nouveau"_ lui-même et réalisé le jutsu en prélevant le chakra des membres qui le soutenaient. Cependant, quelque chose s'est mal passé…_"_

Naruto, qui s'était tourné pour la regarder écarquilla les yeux.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Il avait prévu de perdre cinquante ans. C'est pourquoi il a rassemblé de nombreux membres, pour ne pas risquer de tuer quelqu'un. Mais chacun a un niveau différent de chakra, et mon grand-oncle n'avait pas comprit ça. Au lieu de perdre cinquante ans, il a perdu soixante-dix années de sa vie! Il était devenu un bébé de deux ans, malheureux, confus et sans aucun souvenir de son passé.

Le clan était furieux; personne ne savait quoi faire de l'enfant. Ils ont tous méprisé mon grand-oncle, ils l'avaient trouvé arrogant et cupide et beaucoup pensaient qu'il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Même ses partisans ne voulaient pas le garder… le petit garçon était coincé avec des adultes qui l'ignoraient et insultaient.

À l'époque, je n'avais que vingt-deux ans et je n'étais pas mariée. J'ai été autorisé à voir une réunion et c'est là que je l'ai vu: assis dans le coin, suçant son pouce et pleurant. Personne ne se souciait de lui et ils le laissaient seul et méprisé.

Quand je suis arrivé près de lui, il s'est recroquevillé contre le mur, de peur que je le frappe. Je lui ai dit de ne pas avoir peur de moi et il m'a dit que personne ne l'aimait parce qu'il était un mauvais garçon. Je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas qu'il était mauvais et que j'étais sûre qu'il était très gentil… c'est alors qu'il s'est jeté dans mes bras et m'a appelé _Mama, _encore et encore. Je suis tombé sous son charme et j'ai fini par être celle qui l'a adopté. Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir prit Mamoru, il a été mon plus grand bonheur."

"Mamoru? Mamoru-san est votre grand-oncle?", demanda Naruto, incrédule.

"Exactement"

"Il le sait?"

"Non… Il a été interdit aux membres du clan de lui dire la vérité. Et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Il n'était rien de plus que mon fils."

"Était-il heureux?"

Hikari sourit.

"Je pense que oui."

Naruto regarda Sasuke et lui caressa les cheveux.

_"Tu vas être heureux cette fois, Sasuke?"_

"Il ya autre chose que tu dois savoir, mon garçon", continua la vieille dame. "Peux-tu enlever ton pull?"

"Hé, pourquoi?"

"Tu le sauras bientôt…"

Naruto obéit et se déshabilla d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait Sasuke. Quand il fut torse nu, Hikari examina sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?", demanda le blond.

"Juste ce que je pensais… cet Itachi devait être un génie pour faire ça…"

"Fait quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Baa-chan?"

Au lieu de répondre, Hikari posa sa main sur les poitrines de Naruto et Sasuke et chuchota quelques mots. Soudain, un sceau sur la poitrine de Naruto apparu. Plusieurs caractères formaient un cercle près du cœur de Naruto. Le même sceau apparu également sur la poitrine de Sasuke.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?", demanda Naruto. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?"

"Je n'ai rien fait. Itachi est celui qui a fait ça, c'est son travail. Regarde le dos du bébé."

Naruto sursauta quand il vit l'immense image d'un phœnix noir sur le dos de Sasuke allant de son cou à ses fesses.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Ce sont les sceaux d'acceptation", expliqua Hikari. "Notre clan utilise ces symboles pour un autre jutsu que celui de renaissance. Je crois qu'Itachi a réussi à unir les deux jutsus en un seul…"

"Acceptation…? Que fait ce jutsu?"

"C'est une autre technique que notre clan a mis au point: Phoenix Rouge: Technique d'Intégration au Clan"

"Qu'est-ce… Oh?", Naruto fut étonné quand une ligne de chakra sorti de son corps et se cramponna au nombril de Sasuke pour y être absorbé. "Mon chakra est absorbée par Sasuke? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

"Il n'absorbe pas ton chakra il transforme ton chakra pour le faire sien."

"Quoi?"

"Le _Phoenix Rouge_ est une technique que notre clan utilise quand nous voulons faire accepter quelqu'un dans un clan. Quand un membre d'un clan ne peut concevoir d'enfant, ils nous engagent pour effectuer ce jutsu chez l'enfant qu'ils veulent adopter. Le jutsu transforme l'enfant adopté en un véritable membre du clan, lui transférant tous les pouvoirs et Kekkei Genkai du clan. "

Naruto pâlit. Sasuke, quant à lui tentait de saisir le fil de chakra.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sasuke?"

"Il est en train d'assimiler ton chakra. Quels sont ses éléments de chakra?"

"Ah… le feu et la foudre."

"Et le tien est l'élément vent?"

"Oui… comment le savez-vous?"

"Parce que le bébé assimile ton élément. À ce stade, le garçon possède les éléments feu, foudre et le vent que tu lui as transféré."

"Sasuke a l'élément vent?", hurla Naruto. "Mais je n'ai rien fait!"

"Les sceaux qu'Itachi à placé sur toi sont chargés de donner ton chakra au bébé. Il a peu d'affinité pour l'élément vent, mais cette affinité est en augmentation. Plus il assimilera de chakra, plus les chances qu'il soit capable d'utiliser tes compétences dans l'avenir grandiront… En gros, il s'agit d'une technique d'adoption, elle est utilisé pour intégrer un membre dans ton clan et ta famille."

"A-Adoption? Je suis en train d'adopter Sasuke?"

"Le jutsu n'est pas complet", expliqua Hikari. "Pour que l'adoption soit complète, tu dois lui donner plus que ton chakra, tu dois lui donner ton sang. Ainsi, l'enfant deviendra vraiment ton fils."

"Fils? Je… Sasuke n'est pas mon fils! Nous sommes des amis, des rivaux… Il ne peut pas être mon fils!"

"Le jutsu ne transforme pas les enfants en enfants biologiques ! Toutes les caractéristiques qu'ils ont héritées de leurs parents restent; c'est simplement une forme plus forte d'adoption. La technique ne change pas l'enfant elle ne fait que lui ajouter quelques traits de ses parents adoptifs. Nous appelons le père biologique "Père de Chair" et le père adoptif "Père de Sang" car c'est son sang qui vient à courir dans les veines de l'enfant."

Naruto ne savait quoi penser. Il recevait un grand nombre d'informations en même temps! C'était déjà un choc de savoir que Sasuke devra à nouveau grandir et qu'il aura à créer un nouveau lien avec lui, mais savoir qu'Itachi voulait lui faire adopter Sasuke… être père…

"Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas être son père! Je ne peux pas!"

Hikari observa tristement Sasuke, qui regardait Naruto en ne comprenant pas ce qui n'allait pas. Hikari sorti un kunai rouge de sa poche et le donna à Naruto, puis elle murmura quelques mots et un nouveau fil de chakra apparu. Cette fois-ci partant du sceau sur la poitrine de Sasuke et s'étirant jusqu'à ce que il arrive à Naruto, et au centre du sceau de Naruto apparu un kanji rouge:

父

Chichi… Père…

Au milieu du sceau de Sasuke apparurent également deux kanji:

息子

Musuko… Fils…

Hikari pointa le fil de chakra qui liait les poitrines de Naruto et Sasuke.

"C'est le lien que ce bébé veut créer avec toi", expliqua t-elle. "Il aurait pu vouloir un lien entre frères, entre cousins ou même entre un oncle et un neveu. Mais il veut que tu sois son père; c'est ce sentiment qu'il nourrit pour toi. Si tu souhaites créer ce lien avec lui, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de mettre un peu de ton sang sur le symbole du Phoenix dans le dos de l'enfant et le jutsu sera complété", Hikari souleva le kunai rouge. "Si tu veux briser le jutsu et l'adoption, il faut couper le fil de chakra qui relie vos deux cœurs… De cette façon, tu les rejetteras lui et le lien entre vous, comme une famille qui serait brisée."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà****! L'idée des phœnix Noir et Rouge m'est venue de la Saison une de Beyblade (Black Dranzer et Dranzer). Je suppose que Kai Hiwatari doit avoir une base de fan-girls énorme comme Sasuke!**

**Shiraha signifie "Plume Blanche".**

**Mamoru signifie "Protéger".**

**Fushichō signifie "Oiseau Eternel", ce qui est une autre façon de dire Phoenix.**

**Hahaue et Chichiue sont des façons très polies de dire mère et père. Musuko signifie fils.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Merci pour les commentaires et mises en favoris ! **


	10. Tragedy

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour ce court chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez bien. Merci pour tous ces magnifiques commentaires que vous avez écrit pour le chapitre précédent ! Dois-je viser les 100 commentaires ? Quoi qu'il en soit, voici pour vous !**

**Notre de la traductrice : Voici la réaction de Naruto, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Tragedy**

悲劇 _(Higeki)_

Tragédie

* * *

Naruto regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Il avait loué une petite maison de bois qui avait appartenue à un agriculteur durant ses quatre-vingt-six années de vie. Quand la mort fini par le prendre, sa fille commença à louer la maison pour aller vivre plus confortablement dans le village.

Le jeune ninja semblait morne et inquiet, à côté de lui se trouvait un bol de ramens instantanés seulement à moitié mangé. Naruto avait perdu son appétit.

Il avait envoyé une lettre à Fukasaku à l'aide d'une grenouille mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à écrire ni Gaara, ni à Tsunade. Comment pouvait-il leur dire? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il fallait faire!

Sasuke faisait une sieste dans la chambre voisine. Plutôt que de dormir ensemble comme ils l'avaient fait ces dernières semaines, Naruto avait décidé qu'il serait mieux pour eux d'être séparés pendant un certain temps. Il ne pouvait pas penser correctement! Il s'était passé tant de choses ! Comment pouvait-il être le père de Sasuke? Pourquoi lui avait-il imposé ce lien avec lui?

Sasuke était son ami, son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas être son père! Merde, Naruto avait seulement dix-sept ans. Ca ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit d'avoir des enfants, et encore moins d'avoir Sasuke pour fils. Il n'était pas un père!

En outre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Sasuke qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'ils étaient amis dans l'équipe 7… quand tout était logique. Cette douleur qu'il avait ressentit quand Sasuke avait tenté de le tuer dans la Vallée de la Fin; toute la tristesse, la trahison, la colère, l'impuissance… ces sentiments étaient encore aussi frais que si tout ce qui s'était passé datait d'hier.

_"Tu peux rompre le jutsu",_ dit une voix dans son subconscient. _"Si tu ne veux pas être_ _son_ _père, prend le kunai et __coupe le fil de chakra__! Tes problèmes ne seront plus! Tu seras libre!"_

Le kunai rouge était dans la poche de son pantalon orange. Etant assis, il sentait l'arme toucher sa chair, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il pouvait mettre fin au jutsu s'il le voulait. Il avait même pris le kunai et s'était rapproché de Sasuke, mais pour une raison quelconque, il avait été incapable de le faire et avait à nouveau caché le kunai comme s'il lui faisait mal aux yeux.

Sasuke se mit à pleurer dans la chambre voisine. Naruto tenta d'ignorer les pleurs du bébé, effrayé par les sentiments que Sasuke avait pour lui, et aussi par ses propres sentiments. Sasuke continuait de pleurer, sans doute à cause de la faim. Naruto se leva finalement et se traîna jusqu'à l'autre pièce. Sasuke le vit et se hâta de lever les bras pour que Naruto le prenne. Naruto tint l'enfant contre sa poitrine, ressentant à nouveau ce sentiment étrange qu'il savait ne pas être de l'amitié. Lorsque Sasuke eut fini de boire le biberon de lait, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, le garçon était affamé.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Naruto le posa sur son épaule et lui fit faire un rot, finalement, le bébé sourit. Sasuke posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Baahh… Gaahh…", babilla l'enfant.

"Regarde-toi, tous content! Je pense que ta vie sera très simple dans les années à venir, hein? Juste manger, dormir et jouer, tu as de la chance teme!"

Sasuke continuait de le regarder avec un sourire. Le bébé avait l'air si heureux et était si mignon que Naruto sourit à son tour tout en caressant les cheveux corbeau.

"Daah… Gaahhh… Paahh… Paah… Papa!"

Naruto stoppa la caresse sur les cheveux et desserra grandement son étreinte.

"Sasuke…? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"Pa…Pa-pa… Papa… Papa!"

Naruto sentit tout son corps se tendre et son cœur battre avec panique.

_"C'est le lien que ce bébé veut établir avec toi"_

Le blond déposa Sasuke sur le futon et se leva en s'éloignant de l'enfant.

"Papa?"

"Non, Sasuke… Je ne suis pas…"

_"Mais il veut que tu sois son père; c'est le sentiment qu'il nourrit pour toi."_

Sasuke continuait de regarder Naruto avec une expression confuse sur son visage. Le blond continua de s'éloigner. Sasuke avait dit son premier mot, il l'avait appelé… l'avait appelé papa.

"Papa?"

Naruto ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se précipita dehors. Sasuke était seul dans la chambre noire; la confusion qu'il ressentait fut remplacée par la peur. Il se mit à appeler Naruto à grands cris, il voulait lui dire de revenir… Mais le blond était sorti sous la pluie de l'ancienne maison et appela une grenouille pour l'emmener au Mont Myōboku.

Sasuke continua longtemps de crier après Naruto ait disparu. Il ressentait de la peur, du désespoir, de la tristesse… il se sentait abandonné. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé il y a quatre ans dans la Vallée de la Fin, cette fois, c'était Naruto qui avait tourné le dos et s'était enfuit tandis que Sasuke hurlait pour qu'il revienne.

Le bébé pleura et pleura, mais sans succès. Les fortes pluies déclenchèrent un glissement de terrain juste au-dessus de la vieille cabane. La boue balaya tout sur son passage, quand elle entra à l'intérieur de la hutte et que celle-ci s'effondra avec un bang assourdissant, Sasuke criait toujours.

* * *

Fukasaku était seul à la maison quand Naruto fit irruption. Le garçon était pâle et à court de souffle; ses vêtements étaient trempés et ses cheveux en désordre.

"Naruto-chan… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?", demanda le vieux crapaud.

Naruto s'approcha de son mentor et tomba à genoux sur le plancher, le cœur battant furieusement contre ses côtes.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?", demanda à nouveau Fukasaku. "Tu as une mine affreuse!"

"Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…"

"Quoi faire?"

"Sasuke… il… il m'a appelé _Papa."_

Fukasaku cligna des yeux. Il avait lu la lettre de Naruto, alors il savait tout ce qui s'était passé au clan Shiraha. Le vieux crapaud savait que Naruto devait prendre une décision importante, il comprenait également les sentiments de panique et de confusion de son élève.

"Quand?"

"Maintenant… Il m'a appelé Papa. Sasuke m'a appelé Papa! Moi! Son rival! Il n'y a pas longtemps nous nous sommes battus l'un contre l'autre. Nous étions ennemis… nous étions les meilleurs amis! Et maintenant Uchiha Sasuke veut que je moi sois son père! "

"Naruto-chan…"

"Je ne peux pas être son père, sennin Jii-chan. Je ne peux pas!"

"Naruto-chan… pourquoi fuis-tu?"

Naruto manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers sous le choc des mots.

"Fuir? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne fuis pas!"

Fukasaku soupira et regarda son élève dans les yeux.

"Tu as fuis loin de toi-même. Tu te caches tes propres sentiments pour Sasuke-chan."

"Quoi? Je n'ai pas…!"

"Laissez-moi finir!", interrompit le vieux crapaud. "Tu utilises les souvenirs que tu as de ton amitié avec Sasuke-chan pour nier tes vrais sentiments pour lui maintenant."

Naruto était bouche bée.

"Je savais déjà que Sasuke-chan te voyais comme son père depuis des mois! Nous l'avons tous vu… Et si tu cessais de te mentir à toi-même et regardais ton cœur, tu te rendrais compte de la vérité. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé, Naruto-chan. "

"Je ne vis pas dans le passé!"

"Oui, tu le fais. Tu t'accroches désespérément à tes souvenirs du Sasuke-chan que tu connaissais afin de pouvoir fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe. C'était la grosse erreur de Sasuke-chan, ceux qui vivent dans le passé n'ont pas d'avenir."

Naruto s'assit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

_"Est-ce vrai? Je cherche à fuir?"_

"Je ne peux pas changer mon lien avec Sasuke", fini par dire Naruto. "Je ne peux pas passer du statut d'ami à celui de père!"

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu peur que votre amitié se termine si tu considère Sasuke-chan comme autre chose que ton ami?"

Naruto cligna des yeux sous la surprise. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

"Naruto-chan… qu'est-ce que tu ressens _en ce moment_ pour Sasuke-chan?"

"Il… il est si petit… Je voudrais être avec lui. Quand je ne le suis pas, je suis trop inquiet. Je veux qu'il soit heureux; je veux le protéger…"

Fukasaku pausa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

"C'est l'amour d'un père, Naruto-chan…"

Naruto regarda son vieux mentor, la bouche ouverte.

"L'amour d'un père…?"

"Tu l'aimes, Naruto-chan. C'est tellement évident que ça en est douloureux… Tu l'aimes comme un père aime son fils."

"Mais… je ne suis pas son père…"

"Oui, tu l'es! Tu as été son père depuis que tu l'as amené dans cette maison il y a près de huit mois. Le lien qui vous lie est aussi réel que s'il était ton enfant biologique."

"Mais… comment puis-je prendre soin de Sasuke et prétendre qu'il est mon fils?"

Fukasaku força Naruto à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Parce que tu ne le prétends pas et tu le sais. Sasuke-chan est ton fils et tu es son père!"

Naruto posa une main sur sa poitrine. Un fils… il aimait Sasuke comme son fils? Pourquoi son cœur lui disait que c'était vrai? Était-ce le sentiment qu'il avait pour Sasuke? Ce sentiment étrange qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer?

"_Je suis son père?"_

"Mais… même si je l'aime, même si je suis son père… et s'il finit à nouveau malheureux? Que faire si je l'élève mal? Je ne suis pas un adulte responsable, je n'ai aucune idée de comment être un père! Je vais finir par tout gâcher! Si Sasuke grandit malheureux à cause de moi… comment pourrais-je vivre avec ça? "

"Tu as été un père merveilleux ces derniers mois. Tant que tu aimeras ton fils, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. En passant, à qui as-tu laissé Sasuke-chan?"

Naruto se leva d'un bond, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait laissé Sasuke seul dans une maison abandonnée!

Naruto s'élança hors de la maison de Fukasaku et demanda à une grenouille de l'appeler au Pays des Arbres. Quand il arriva, il pensa immédiatement qu'il était au mauvais endroit, il ne pouvait voir la cabane nulle part, juste de la boue…

C'est alors que Naruto sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La cheminée de la cabane était enterrée sous des tonnes de boue et complètement démolie.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Donc, voilà! Cette fois, c'est Naruto qui a trahi Sasuke et l'a abandonné. Et oui, Naruto est dans le déni!**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et dites-moi ce que vous pensez!**

**Note de la traductrice : Fait un pas en arrière, un autre, encore un autre, se retourne et prend la poudre d'escampette. « RENDEZ-VOUS LE 10 DU MOIS PROCHAIN ! »**


	11. Don't Go

**Note de l'auteur : Eh bien… ça y est. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire et mis en favori cette histoire, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.**

**C'est drôle, j'ai écrit ça et uploaded le chapitre le vendredi 13 *cherche après Jason Voorhes***

Note de la traductrice : **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le long retard, mon PC m'a lâché peu après que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre et après m'a fallu du temps pour m'en racheter un et retraduire les chapitres de mes différentes histoires. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

* * *

**Don't go !**

移動しないでください! _(Idō_ _shinaide_!)

_Ne pars pas!_

* * *

Naruto se précipita vers la cabane ensevelie en criant sans arrêt le nom de Sasuke. Outre le son de la pluie, il ne pouvait entendre quoi que ce soit.

"Non, Sasuke… Non…", gémit le blond en levant de désespoir les mains jusqu'à son visage. "Où es-tu?"

Rien. Pas même un petit cri.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se contrôler et de réfléchir.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", cria t-il en rassemblant autant de clones qu'il le pouvait. L'original et les clones commencèrent immédiatement à creuser la boue.

Naruto fouilla, retirant des morceaux de bois, de pierres et de boue sans s'arrêter pendant ce qui semblait être des heures. Ses mains étaient griffées et recouvertes de coupures, mais il continuait en ignorant la douleur.

_"S'il te plaît, Sasuke… Ne sois pas mort! C'est de ma faute, ne meurs pas… s'il te plaît…."_

Les clones de Naruto n'avaient pas plus de chance. Tous enlevaient les décombres sans prendre de repos, mais ne trouvaient rien. Naruto se senti de plus en plus désespéré alors que les minutes s'écoulaient. Il ne voulait pas trouver un corps sans vie, tout sauf ça…

L'un des clones venait d'enlever la souche d'arbre, quand il crut entendre quelque chose. Au début, il pensa que c'était juste son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, mais il se rendit compte que le son était bien réel.

"Silence!", cria t-il aux autres. Tout le monde fit silence et l'original se leva en prévision.

Le clone se remit à écouter. D'abord, il n'entendit rien, mais finalement il réussi à entendre quelque chose comme un gémissement sous les décombres.

"Il ya quelque chose ici!"

L'original couru plus vite que n'importe quel clone et arriva sur les lieux. Plusieurs clones l'aidèrent à soulever l'énorme planche de bois. Le bruit des pleurs devenait plus proche.

"Vite!", ordonna l'original, "Aidez-moi avec ça!"

Ils soulevèrent tous la pièce de bois et la jetèrent plus loin. Naruto baissa les yeux et manqua de s'évanouir. Sasuke avait été protégé par des planches qui avaient formé une sorte de coffre autour de lui, lui évitant de mourir étouffé ou écrasé. Les pleurs du bébé étaient presque rauque, il était humide et sale, mais ne semblait pas blessé.

Naruto dissipa le jutsu et tomba à genou, serrant Sasuke contre lui.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Quel soulagement…" murmura Naruto en berçant le bébé contre sa poitrine. "Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois en vie… Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé!"

Sasuke cessa progressivement de pleurer. Il avait eu si peur! Il avait pleuré, mais personne n'était venu. Il pensait qu'il allait mourir là, tout seul dans l'obscurité… Mais son père était venu! Il était là, il était revenu et Sasuke savait que ça allait bien aller maintenant. L'enfant s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au chandail de Naruto, de peur que son père ne le laisse encore une fois.

Naruto enleva son manteau et l'enroula autour de Sasuke. Le garçon était froid et tremblant, il devait l'emmener chez un médecin. Mais pour l'instant, Naruto voulait seulement tenir Sasuke.

"Pardon, Sasuke. Je suis tellement désolé… C'était de ma faute, pardonne-moi…"

Sasuke ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Naruto disait, il se sentait juste heureux qu'il soit là. Son père était si chaud et si fort. Sasuke l'aimait tant… le bébé se recroquevilla contre Naruto, profitant de tout l'amour qui émanait de son père, se sentant en sécurité et heureux.

"Papa…", balbutia le garçon. Maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, Sasuke réussi finalement à s'endormir.

Les larmes de Naruto coulaient sur son visage sale. Il se détestait pour avoir laissé Sasuke seul, il aurait pu mourir!

Pleurant toujours, Naruto se mit à courir vers l'hôpital du village.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard_

Sasuke avait eu une légère fièvre après avoir été sauvé des décombres. Il n'y avait rien de grave et le médecin ainsi que les infirmières pensaient que c'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu avec simplement une grippe après qu'une cabane et plusieurs tonnes de bois, de boue et de roches soient tombées sur lui.

Naruto avait les deux mains complètement couverte de bandages. La plupart des coupures et des écorchures étaient guéries, mais les doigts qui avaient été mis à vif et ses ongles qui s'étaient arrachés prendraient un certain temps pour guérir. Naruto se fichait de la douleur; la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait était plus difficile à guérir.

Après être entré dans l'hôpital, Naruto demanda à l'infirmière s'il pouvait voir Sasuke. L'infirmière était une femme amicale d'âge moyen qui était toujours très heureuse de le voir. Il était rare pour un jeune homme de tant se préoccuper d'un bébé la plupart des adolescents s'amuseraient plutôt avec leurs amis ou flirteraient avec les filles.

"Il va beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui", lui dit l'infirmière avec bonté. "Je suis sûre que le médecin le libérera ce soir."

"Bien…", dit Naruto.

Sasuke était dans une nurserie avec deux autres bébés, dans une chambre avec six lits. Les mères des deux autres bébés étaient déjà parties, et donc Naruto était seul. Sasuke était dans le lit à côté de la fenêtre.

"Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez", dit l'infirmière. "Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, il suffit d'appeler," et elle quitta la pépinière en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Naruto s'avança jusqu'au lit de Sasuke et assis sur une chaise à côté de lui. Le petit garçon dormait paisiblement, couché sur le ventre avec son pouce dans la bouche.

"Salut…", murmura doucement Naruto pour ne pas réveiller les bébés. "Ils m'ont dit que tu allais mieux…"

Sasuke continuait de dormir. Naruto regarda ses mains blessées et les frottas l'une contre l'autre.

"Je pense que je ferais mieux de le dire maintenant pendant que j'en ai le courage… s'il te plaît pardonne-moi… Sasuke. Pardonne-moi, je t'ai abandonné… J'ai été lâche. J'ai fui loin de toi et tu as failli mourir à cause de ça, tout est de ma faute…

Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais nous étions de grands amis. Du moins pour moi, tu étais mon meilleur ami. Tu étais si fort et si cool! Je voulais être exactement comme toi. Et je veux que tu saches, enfoiré… Je ne t'ai jamais haï pour être parti. Jamais, pas une seule fois.

Ces derniers mois… et bien, j'ai bien aimé être avec toi. Tu es si intelligent et mignon que je suis sûr que tu vas devenir un homme bien. J'espère que cette fois tu pourras grandir heureux, Sasuke. Je veux que tu sois heureux, que tu te fasses des amis… tu n'as pas besoin d'en avoir beaucoup tant que ce sont de vrais amis Tu dois être plus prudent cette fois; je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Tu **ne** dois **pas** manger trop fraises parce que tu es allergique. Sois prudent avec les filles, elles ne te laisseront plus seul dans quelques années. Étudie bien et suis tes rêves. Et n'abandonne pas, peu importe ce qui se passe…"

Naruto se leva et caressa les cheveux noirs du bébé.

"Je ne peux pas rester avec toi… Je ne peux pas. Tu as besoin d'une famille… d'une vraie famille avec un père et une mère. Tu as besoin de frères avec lesquels jouer et une belle maison, peut-être un chien ou un chat…

J'ai trouvé une famille qui veut avoir un troisième enfant. La mère est très gentille et belle, elle te plaira… le père est aussi très cool et il aime ses enfants et sa femme, leurs deux enfants sont jumeaux et ils veulent aussi un petit frère pour jouer avec. Ils ont tous les cheveux et yeux noirs comme toi, alors tu ne pourras pas te sentir différent. Ils vivent dans une grande maison avec un jardin; ils ont même une cabane dans un arbre, c'est-ce pas génial?"

Sasuke se réveilla. Naruto le regarda ouvrir lentement les yeux et bâiller. Quand le bébé remarqua finalement Naruto, il le regarda avec ses grands yeux endormis.

"Ce Pays est très loin du monde ninja… Probablement que les habitants ne savent même pas ce qu'est un ninja. D'un côté, c'est une perte, tu étais un shinobi tellement doué… mais c'est peut-être mieux de cette façon. Tu pourras vivre en paix sans avoir besoin de lutter contre qui que ce soit."

Sasuke se mit à rire et leva les bras. Naruto le saisi et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Les bras du bébé étaient autour de son cou et Naruto tapota son dos, sentant le poids de la séparation.

"Est-ce que tu te souviendras de moi? Probablement pas… Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne t'oublierai jamais, Sasuke. Jamais…"

Sasuke, inconscient de ce que Naruto disait, posa simplement sa tête contre les cheveux blonds de Naruto. Le bébé se rendormit en souriant.

* * *

Au coucher du soleil, Naruto était déjà à la porte de la maison des Minamoto. La famille qu'il avait observée et étudiée au cours des trois derniers jours était partie à un pique-nique et serait bientôt à la maison.

Quand ils arriveront, ils trouveront Sasuke.

Naruto passa le portail et descendit la terrasse vers le pas de la porte. Il pouvait sentir les fleurs que Mme Minamoto avait si soigneusement plantées dans le jardin entourant la maison et dans les parterres de fleurs le long des fenêtres.

Sasuke était endormi, enveloppé dans une couverture. Alors que Naruto s'approchait de la porte, il réalisa ce qu'il allait faire.

_"Je fais ce qui est bon pour Sasuke"_ dit-il pour lui-même _"Il n'est pas en sécurité avec moi; je ne suis pas ce__ dont il a __besoin Ce qui importe, c'est que Sasuke soit heureux."_

La porte était juste devant de lui. Naruto regarda le visage endormi de Sasuke et l'embrassa, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Les larmes commencèrent à courir le long de ses joues, tombant sur la couverture rouge du bébé.

"Au revoir, Sasuke…"

Avant de renoncer, Naruto déposa Sasuke sur le seuil et s'en alla la tête baissée, réprimant ses pleurs.

Sasuke se réveilla enfin. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il était et pouvait seulement voir une énorme porte et le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Avec une certaine difficulté, il défit la couverture et s'assit, regardant autour de lui. Se sentant à nouveau seul, le bébé commença presque à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les cheveux blonds unique à Naruto s'éloigner.

"Daahh… Gaah! Daaah!", s'écria le garçon, en tendant ses mains vers Naruto, mais celui-ci continuait de s'éloigner.

Sasuke voulait rejoindre son père. En essayant de quitter le pas de la porte, le bébé fini par se retrouver le visage face au sol, soulevant sa tête et sa poitrine avec ses bras tendus. Sasuke voulait se déplacer et aller rejoindre son père qui continuait de s'éloigner. Peut-être que c'était un jeu s'il arrivait à lui, son papa serait heureux et fier de Sasuke.

Poussant sur ses genoux, le bébé se retrouva à quatre pattes. Après ça, sa main droite se tendit vers l'avant, la main gauche se posa plus loin et, instinctivement, il tira sur son genou droit et le déplacé vers l'avant avec sa main droite… il se déplaçait.

Naruto continuait de marcher, incapable d'empêcher ses larmes de tomber. Il ressentait encore la chaleur du petit corps de Sasuke, mais sa décision était prise. Il ne pouvait pas…

"Papa…"

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement. Il aurait juré avoir entendu…

"Papa!"

Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto se retourna. Sasuke s'était réveillé et avait quitté la couverture… en avançant à quatre pattes vers Naruto.

Sasuke marchait à quatre pattes!

Le bébé sourit à Naruto, heureux d'avoir obtenu son attention. Encore plus déterminé, Sasuke continua d'avancer.

"Sasuke…tu…", murmura Naruto pendant que Sasuke continuait de ramper vers lui. "Stop! Ne rend pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà…"

Mais Sasuke continuait de ramper.

"Pa… pa… Papa…", dit le bébé en étendant le bras droit, lui demandant de venir à lui.

Naruto recula de plusieurs pas, secouant la tête, comme pour rejeter ce que Sasuke voulait de lui. L'expression de Sasuke changea, le bébé était surpris et confus. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Naruto s'éloignait.

"Papa?"

Naruto se retourna et se mit à courir vers le portail.

Voyant que Naruto courait loin de lui, Sasuke étendit encore plus fort son bras dans une vaine tentative pour l'atteindre. Sasuke continua de ramper, mais Naruto s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Il s'en allait… Son père l'abandonnait ! Il l'abandonnait et ne reviendrait jamais.

"PAPA!", cria Sasuke, des larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues rougir. "PAPA! PAPA!"

Naruto ne pouvait pas ignorer les cris et se retourna. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient remplis de larmes et il continuait toujours de ramper vers lui.

Le bébé pouvait à peine respirer au milieu de ses sanglots de désespoir, la douleur bien évidente dans ses yeux.

_"Pourquoi?"_

"Retourne là-bas… s'il te plaît Sasuke. Retourne là-bas…Je…"

Mais Sasuke avançait. Il était fatigué, ses bras et ses jambes lui faisaient mal, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas.

_"Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît ne pars pas!"_

Naruto recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête. Sasuke essaya de ramper plus vite, mais il glissa et tomba au sol. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses bras ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de Naruto pendant tout ce temps.

_"Ne me laisse pas…"_

Naruto tourna le dos et fit un pas en avant. Sasuke baissa la tête et se blottit contre le sol en pleurant désespérément, le cœur brisé.

Naruto s'arrêta et serra fortement les poings. Après s'être retourné, il observa l'enfant pleurer.

Sans réfléchir, il fit un pas vers Sasuke. Puis un autre. Et un autre… Quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il était déjà à deux petits mètres de l'enfant.

"Sasuke…" murmura t-il doucement.

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et les leva avec incrédulité, tout en sanglotant et reniflant, mais les pleurs s'étaient arrêté. Naruto se laissa tomber à genoux et Sasuke continua de le regarder dans les yeux, les larmes coulaient encore sur leurs deux visages. Enfin, Naruto tendit ses bras.

Sasuke se contenta de regarder les bras, craignant qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge. Mais Naruto continuait de tendre les bras, l'invitant à s'approcher. Lentement, Sasuke recueilli de la force dans ses bras et ses jambes pour se mettre à quatre pattes.

Plus confiant, Sasuke rampa dans sa direction. Le soleil s'était couché et le ciel avait acquis une nuance de bleu et de rose, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel.

Sasuke rampa dans les bras de Naruto et s'étreignirent dans le crépuscule, tel le montage de deux pièces d'un puzzle.

Naruto pencha sa tête contre le visage de Sasuke et deux larmes coulèrent sur les cheveux noirs de l'enfant.

Cette fois, Naruto senti le sceau se former sous le chandail et remarqua le fil chakra sortant de son corps pour être absorbé par Sasuke. D'une main, il souleva chemise de Sasuke, découvrant son dos. Le symbole du Phoenix Noir apparu progressivement.

Avec son autre main, Naruto sorti le kunai rouge de sa poche. Le fil de chakra qui unissait leurs deux cœurs devint immédiatement visible.

Sasuke pencha sa tête contre la poitrine de Naruto et ferma les yeux, ses deux petites mains serrant fortement le manteau du blond, il souriait.

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le fil de chakra. Il était si mince. Une petite entaille avec le kunai et tout serait fini, ce serait si facile…

Naruto leva kunai en l'air et l'abattit avec force…

… perçant sa main, qui tenait le dos de Sasuke.

Le sang coula sur sa main et ses doigts, chaud et collant. Naruto regarda liquide rouge toucher la peau pâle de Sasuke et courir à travers son dos.

Le Phoenix Noir devint rouge comme le sang et produisit une faible lueur. Naruto senti un choc depuis sa tête jusqu'aux orteils alors que son manteau et sa chemise ouvraient d'un coup sous l'impulsion de la petite quantité de chakra dont-il faisait don à Sasuke qui devint énorme et explosive, passant chez le bébé avec une vitesse alarmante. Le sang de Naruto fusionna avec le symbole du Phénix qui étendit glorieusement ses ailes avant de rétrécir et d'être absorbé par la peau du garçon. Le sang atteint rapidement la moelle osseuse de Sasuke où il se multiplia.

Le sang de Naruto fusionna avec celui de Sasuke, le group sanguin AB du bébé sanguin reçu le groupe sanguin B de Naruto et l'ADN de l'Uzumaki fut mélangé avec celui de l'Uchiha.

Naruto tint Sasuke contre lui tandis que le jutsu s'achevait et que son chakra et son sang commencèrent à appartenir au corps du bébé, faisant d'eux de véritables parents par le sang. Quand ce fut terminé, Naruto senti le flux de chakra diminuer puis disparaitre. Le sceau du Phoenix disparu du dos de Sasuke ainsi que les deux sceaux sur leurs poitrines et le fil de chakra qui unissait leurs cœurs. Ils n'étaient plus nécessaires, car ils avaient rempli leur fonction.

Naruto était haletant et fatigué, mais quand il regarda Sasuke, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le bébé ouvrit ses yeux d'onyx et regarda curieusement Naruto, qui le laissa attraper ses cheveux blonds. Naruto pouvait sentir battre le cœur de son fils à l'unisson avec le sien.

Son fils. Sasuke était son fils.

_"Mon fils, c'est mon fils!"_

Sasuke posa ses mains sur la poitrine de son père et sourit joyeusement.

"Papa… Papa…"

_"Je suis son père… Je suis le père de Sasuke. Il est mon enfant."_

Naruto se pencha, son front contre le front de son fils, faisant ainsi glousser Sasuke qui saisit une mèche de cheveux de son père.

_"_Je crois que… je suis ton Papa maintenant, Sasuke", lui dit tendrement Naruto. "Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"

* * *

Naruto écrivit deux lettres, l'une à Gaara, en n'oubliant pas de le remercier pour tout le travail qu'il avait dû faire pour connaitre le jutsu et pour avoir gardé son secret, et une autre pour Tsunade.

Naruto lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. Ils avaient toujours à régler certains détails, mais l'Hokage fut finalement d'accord avec son plan. Alors, Naruto envoya une grenouille à Konoha avec l'épée d'Uchiha Sasuke et Tsunade annonça au monde que le dernier Uchiha avait été tué par son ancien coéquipier, Naruto Uzumaki.

Au fil du temps, les gens finiraient par oublier les atrocités de Sasuke et continueraient leurs vies. Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas retourner à Konoha et prendre le risque que des personnes découvrent la vérité au sujet de son fils adoptif. Au fur et à mesure que Sasuke grandirait, les ninjas, en particulier ses amis et enseignants, seraient méfiant. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke grandisse entouré par le mépris et la haine que Naruto avait vécu pendant son enfance.

Aussi douloureux que cela l'était pour Naruto, ils auraient à vivre en dehors du village pendant un certain temps, au moins jusqu'à ce que les choses se soient calmées. Donc Tsunade annonça qu'Uzumaki Naruto, le héros de la guerre et candidat au poste d'Hokage, suivrait l'exemple de son maître Jiraiya et parcourait le monde pour une durée indéfinie.

Le blond en question venait de lire la lettre que Tsunade lui avait écrit après avoir donné les _"_nouvelles_"_ à ses amis et enseignants. Naruto se sentait coupable de les inquiéter, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le moment. Quand le temps sera venu, il amènera son fils à la maison avec lui.

Le bébé dormait sur un vieux futon dans une chambre de motel que Naruto avait loué tout en prenant toutes les précautions pour leur avenir. Le jeune ninja poussa un profond soupir, néanmoins effrayé par la responsabilité qui l'attendait et les difficultés auxquelles ils seraient confrontés… Mais quand il vit Sasuke dormir si paisiblement, Naruto se sentait d'avantage soulagé.

Le jeune père de famille se coucha à côté du bébé et dormi avec son fils dans ses bras.

* * *

Dans une prison glaciale dans le Pays de fer, les samouraïs couraient d'un côté à l'autre. Deux détenus très dangereux s'étaient évadés de leurs cellules en faisant éclater le mur de la prison pour s'échapper. La neige avait recouvert leurs traces et, finalement, les samouraïs ne purent les retrouver.

Après un an et deux mois dans une prison de haute sécurité du le Pays de Fer, Suigetsu Hōzuki et Jugo étaient libres.

Mis à part que la guerre avait commencée et s'est terminée, ils n'avaient aucune information sur ce qui s'était passé dans le reste du monde shinobi. Sasuke et Karin avait disparus et n'avaient jamais tenté de les libérer.

Il y avait des rumeurs en prison au sujet de Sasuke prenant la tête de l'Akatsuki avec Madara et comme quoi il était le seul à avoir survécu à la guerre. À propos de Karin ils n'ont rien entendu, elle pourrait tout aussi bien être morte.

Quoi qu'il leurs soit arrivé, Suigetsu et Jugo ont été arrêtés pour terrorisme alors que Sasuke Uchiha, la personne qui avait formé l'équipe et qui les unissait, les avait abandonné une fois qu'ils eurent perdu leur utilité.

Oh, non! Ils n'allaient pas attendre passivement leur peine de mort! Ils avaient l'intention de savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis que leur "leader" les avait laissés sous les décombres. Sasuke Uchiha avait beaucoup d'explications à donner.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ça y est! Ce chapitre ramène au premier chapitre (si vous êtes confus allez vérifier). C'est la fin de la partie 1 si vous voulez… Shippudden sera bientôt disponible.**

**Sasuke est maintenant aussi un Uzumaki et il a hérité de la vitalité incroyable de Naruto. Son affinité pour la foudre et le vent sont les mêmes. Il peut toujours utiliser l'élément du feu.**

**Je ne sais pas si Sasuke est allergique aux fraises, j'ai juste pensé que ça serait drôle car dans de nombreuses fanfics que j'ai lues, Sasuke utilise le parfum de fraise, soit en lotion, soit en shampoing… Et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi… peut-être parce que c'est un aphrodisiaque, hmm…**

**Le groupe sanguin**** de Sasuke est toujours AB. S'il avait été de type A, il serait devenu AB, s'il avait été de type O, il serait devenu B, s'il avait été de type B, il serait toujours B. (A et B sont dominants et O est récessif).**

**Le prochain chapitre sera après un saut dans le temps. J'espère que vous aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**


End file.
